Reading the Hunger Games
by robins fangirl
Summary: Katniss, friends, and past tributes read the hunger games first book. set before the reaping
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks there aren't to many of these story's out there, and I haven't found one yet that's completed so I decide to make one!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own hunger games if I did me and finnick would be going out!

Kattniss's POV

I had just gotten back from seam, Gale and I had been selling a freshest kills of that day we'd done pretty well, some squirrels a few birds, edible plants, and even some raspberries. So that being said when I got home I was in a decent mood until I saw my mother waiting for me, and prim nowhere to be seen in the small house. I looked up at my mom worried she glanced away and said "Haymitch has called you and prim down to his house you should hurry prim left ten minutes ago" I was confused but still made my way down to victors village. This gave me a sour reminder that the games were only a month away from now something I did not want to think about. I made it his house finally and hesitantly knocked.

A slightly drunk figure came to the door who I realized was Haymitch and said

" well look who finally made come on in sweetheart."

I grimaced but walked in there were quite a few people there sitting in the couches two I instantly recognized Gale and Prim sat next to each other. I also saw Peeta in a loveseat across the room. I went to sit next to Prim. Haymitch went to the front of the room and said " I've received some books that we HAVE to read the person lest a note on them" he read it out loud.

Dear everyone,

I have sent you these books so that in the future there wont be any more misunderstandings and you can fix your mistakes no one can leave while reading I've fully stalked the kitchen so suck it up and read the books

From

RFG

The note was attached to 2 books.

"so" said haymitch "why don't we introduce ourselves cause I don't remember half of your names"

" I'm Finnick" the blonde guy flashed a smile.

"I'm Annie " the girl was slightly twitchy.

" I'm Chef" said one bigger man proudly.

" call me Cinna" a handsome man spoke quietly.

" Johanna" a brunette girl scowled.

"I'm Rue and this is Thresh" chirped a small girl while she gestured to the large boy.

" I'm Peeta" the bakers son smiled at everyone.

Gale, Prim, and I quickly introduced ourselves to the room.

"well now that that's over with who wants to start reading?" haymitch asked

"I will!" yelled Prim as she took the book from the table and read

" the hunger games chapter 1"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters in it only in my dreams**

**A/N thank you to everyone who read my story I literally started to cry when I got the email saying people were following this story! Sorry my WiFi was down so I couldn't post till now hoe you like it!**

Special shout out to the people who are following my story

**percyisawsomerthanjason **

**secondchance15**

and** readaholic5739**

and thanks to my first reviewer!

**Raissa! **

You're the reason I updated!I 3 u guys!

**Katniss's POV**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Tribute**

Prim starts

**When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth **

"Oh no this is from my point of view!" I groaned

Peeta and Gale smiled for some reason while prim put a comforting hand on mine

**but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress.**

**She must have had bad dreams and climbed in with our mother. Of course, she did. This is the day of the reaping.**

Everyone paled, the past tributes shuddered, and Haymitch took another quick drink of liquor

**I prop myself up on one elbow. There's enough light in the bedroom to see them. My little sister, Prim, curled up on her side, cocooned in my mother's body, their cheeks pressed together. In sleep, my mother looks younger, still worn but not so beaten-down. Prim's face is as fresh as a raindrop, as lovely as the Primrose for which she was named. My mother was very beautiful once, too. Or so they tell me.**

"She still is beautiful katniss" Prim scolded me frowning I just grimaced

**Sitting at Prim's knees, guarding her, is the world's ugliest cat. Mashed-in**

**nose, half of one ear missing, eyes the color of rotting squash. Prim named him Buttercup, insisting that his muddy yellow coat matched the bright flower. **

Everyone in the room starts laughing at the description of the cat

"Katniss!" Prim pin yelped while trying not to smile

I wasn't backing down from this one though "what he really is ugly" I smirked

**He hates me. Or at least distrusts me. Even though it was years ago, I think he still remembers how I tried to drown him in a bucket when Prim brought him home. **

Prim glared at me a little

"I wouldn't trust you either" laughed Finnick

**Scrawny kitten, belly swollen with worms, crawling with fleas. The last thing Ineeded was another mouth to feed. But Prim begged so hard, cried even, **

Prim was bright red by now

**I had to let him stay. It turned out okay. My mother got rid of the vermin and he's a born mouser. Even catches the occasional rat. Sometimes, when I clean a kill, I feed Buttercup the entrails. **

" Gross" said rue looking a little green

**He has stopped hissing at me. Entrails. No hissing. This is the closest we will ever come to love. I swing my legs off the bed and slide into my hunting boots. Supple leather that has molded to my feet. I pull on trousers, a shirt, tuck my long dark braid up into a cap, and grab my forage bag. On the table, under a wooden bowl to protect it from hungry rats and cats alike, sits a perfect little goat cheese wrapped in basil leaves. Prim's gift to me on reaping day.**

"Thank you prim!" Gale whooped

**I put the cheese carefully in my pocket as I slip outside.**

"You put the cheese in your pocket?" Peeta looks at me weirdly

"Where else was I supposed to put I don't carry around a basket I mean I'm not little red riding hood" I defended

Surprisingly Johanna let out a small chuckle

**Our part of District 12, nicknamed the Seam, is usually crawling with coal**

**miners heading out to the morning shift at this hour. Men and women with**

**hunched shoulders, swollen knuckles, many who have long since stopped trying to scrub the coal dust out of their broken nails, the lines of their sunken faces. But today the black cinder streets are empty. Shutters on the squat gray houses are closed. The reaping isn't until two. May as well sleep in. If you can.**

"No one ever really does" says Gale bitterly "not when they know they could be thrown into a bloodbath that very day."

The mood in the room became considerably darker

**Our house is almost at the edge of the Seam. I only have to pass a few gates to reach the scruffy field called the Meadow. Separating the Meadow from the woods, in fact enclosing all of District 12, is a high chain-link fence topped with barbed-wire loops. In theory, it's supposed to be electrified twenty-four hours a day as a deterrent to the predators that live in the woods — packs of wild dogs, lone cougars, bears — that used to threaten our streets.**

Gale snorts quietly and I smirk

**But since we're lucky to get two or three hours of electricity in the evenings, **

" Your lucky, ours is always electrified" rue spoke with thresh nodding as if backing up her statement.

**it's usually safe to touch. Even so, I always take a moment to listen carefully for the hum that means the fence is live.**

"ITS ALIVE" Finnick yelled then burst out laughing prim and rue giggled to while Johanna shook her head the rest of us were just questioning his sanity.

**Right now, it's silent as a stone. Concealed by a clump of bushes, I flatten out on my belly and slide under a two-foot stretch that's been loose for years. There are several other weak spots in the fence, but this one is so close to home I almost always enter the woods here.**

"None of the authorities have caught you?" questioned Cinna

I shook my head a little reluctantly though he was still one of them

**As soon as I'm in the trees, I retrieve a bow and sheath of arrows from a hollow log. **

Everyone was staring at me shocked

" You hunt? You do know that's illegal right and they could throw you in jail" Johanna spoke with her usual scowl

" I do what I have to do to survive" I retorted quickly, avoiding the sympathetic yet understanding looks I got from everyone.

**Electrified or not, the fence has been successful at keeping the flesh-eaters out of District 12. Inside the woods they roam freely, and there are added concerns like venomous snakes, rabid animals, and no real paths to follow. But there's also food if you know how to find it. My father knew and he taught me some before he was blown to bits in a mine explosion. There was nothing even to bury. I was eleven then. Five years later, I still wake up screaming for him to run.**

Everyone was oddly silent as if they were having a moment of respect Prims eyes were watering but no tears were falling yet.

**Even though trespassing in the woods is illegal and poaching carries the severest of penalties, more people would risk it if they had weapons. But most are not bold enough to venture out with just a knife. My bow is a rarity, crafted by my father along with a few others that I keep well hidden in the woods, carefully wrapped in waterproof covers. My father could have made good money** **selling them, but if the officials found out he would have been publicly executed for inciting a rebellion.**

Gale sat up a little taller at this part I rolled my eyes if we tried to rebel we would be dead after the first day

**Most of the Peacekeepers turn a blind eye to the few of us who hunt because they're as hungry for fresh meat as anybody is. In fact, they're among our best customers. **

"What? Peacekeepers buy from you! And you don't get whipped?" Asked thresh I jumped a little forgetting he was there before nodding

"game is game" I say not knowing how to respond really to their disbelieving looks.

**But the idea that someone might be arming the Seam would never have been allowed. In the fall, a few brave souls sneak into the woods to harvest apples. But always in sight of the Meadow. Always close enough to run back to the safety of District 12 if trouble arises. "District Twelve. Where you can starve to death in safety," I mutter**

Chaff and Haymitch start laughing at that for some reason

**. Then I glance quickly over my shoulder. Even here, even in the**

**middle of nowhere, you worry someone might overhear you.**

"Paranoid" Finnick sang laughing

**When I was younger, I scared my mother to death, the things I would blurt out about District 12, about the people who rule our country, Panem,**

Peeta laughed

"what so funny" I raised and eyebrow

I can just imagine a little you going on about all the horrible things the capitol does and scaring the living crap out of everyone around you" he chuckles and soon others have joined in while I blush

**from the far-off city called the Capitol. Eventually I understood this would only lead us to more trouble. So I learned to hold my tongue and to turn my features into an indifferent mask so that no one could ever read my thoughts. Do my work quietly in school. Make only polite small talk in the public market. Discuss little more than trades in the Hob, which is the black market where I make most of my money. Even at home, where I am less pleasant, I avoid discussing tricky topics. Like the reaping, or food shortages, or the Hunger Games. Prim might begin to repeat my words and then where would we be?**

" I wouldn't say anything I'm not a baby" prim said while pouting

"I know you aren't I'm just being careful" I reassured her

**In the woods waits the only person with whom I can be myself. Gale. **

Gale smiled at me while Peeta looked out of character with a sour face

"Oooohhhh does someone have a crush" Finnick wiggled his eyebrows at me while I blushed "No now shut up."

**I can feel the muscles in my face relaxing, my pace quickening as I climb the hills to our place, a rock ledge overlooking a valley. A thicket of berry bushes protects it from unwanted eyes. The sight of him waiting there brings on a smile. Gale says I never smile except in the woods.**

"**Hey, Catnip," says gale.**

" what did he call you!" Finnick yells cracking up in about 2 seconds everyone was laughing except for me even gale was chuckling but his face was also slightly pink

**My real name is Katniss, but when I first told him, I**

**had barely whispered it. So he thought I'd said Catnip. Then when this crazy lynx started following me around the woods looking for handouts, it became his official nickname for me. I finally had to kill the lynx because he scared off game**

**"**That's a little harsh" surprisingly this came from Johanna

"That poor kitty" sighed rue I just shrugged

**. I almost regretted it because he wasn't bad company. But I got a decent price for his pelt. **

"That poor animal" sighed Prim looking as if she had known it personally

"**Look what I shot," Gale holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it, and I laugh. **

... "How is that funny?" asked Finnick "it wasn't" replied Peeta giving a hard look at gale.

**It's real bakery bread, not the flat, dense loaves we make from our grain**

**rations. I take it in my hands, pull out the arrow, and hold the puncture in the crust to my nose, inhaling the fragrance that makes my mouth flood with saliva.**

"Aren't you a little to descriptive sweetheart I don't want to know about your bodily fluid" Haymitch sneered slightly

"Hey I didn't write these books" I defended myself

**Fine bread like this is for special occasions. "Mm, still warm," I say. He must have been at the bakery at the crack of dawn**

**to trade for it. "What did it cost you?" "Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning," says**

**Gale. "Even wished me luck."**

I looked at Peeta with one eyebrow raised

" I honestly don't know why he always did like you and prim but maybe he was feeling nicer today" Peeta shrugged

"**Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" I say, not even bothering to roll my eyes. "Prim left us a cheese." I pull it out. His expression brightens at the treat. "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real**

**feast." Suddenly he falls into a Capitol accent as he mimics Effie Trinket, the maniacally upbeat woman who arrives once a year to read out the names at the Reaping.**

Haymitch groans, "I know that woman is disturbingly perky"

"**I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" He plucks a few blackberries**

**from the bushes around us. "And may the odds —" He tosses a berry in a high arc toward me. I catch it in my mouth and break the delicate skin with my teeth. The sweet tartness explodes across my tongue. "— be ever in your favor!" I finish with equal verve."**

How can you joke about something that may kill you?" Questions Cinna with a slight melodic accent, he'd been very quiet the entire chapter

" I don't know, it helps get you mind off of what's really happening even if it isn't funny" I replied while Gale nods his head

**We have to joke about it because the alternative is to be scared out of your wits. Besides, the Capitol accent is so affected, almost anything sounds funny in it.**

I look apologetically at Cinna he just gives me a good-natured smile back

**I watch as Gale pulls out his knife and slices the bread. He could be my**

**brother. Straight black hair, olive skin, we even have the same gray eyes. **

Gale frowns while Peeta is smiling broadly Finnick, chaff, and Haymitch are laughing loudly.

**But we're not related, **

"Thank god for that" mumbled gale quietly

**at least not closely. Most of the families who work the mines**

**resemble one another this way. That's why my mother and Prim, with their light hair and blue eyes, always look out of place.**

"Out of place in a beautiful way" I reassure Prim when I see her frown slightly

**They are. My mother's parents were part of the small merchant class that caters to officials, Peacekeepers, and the occasional Seam customer. They**

**ran an apothecary shop in the nicer part of District 12. Since almost no one can afford doctors, apothecaries are our healers. My father got to know my mother because on his hunts he would sometimes collect medicinal herbs and sell them to her shop to be brewed into remedies. She must have really loved him to leave her home for the Seam. I try to remember that when all I can see is the woman who sat by, blank and unreachable, while her children turned to skin and bones. **

**"**You should forgive her Katniss she's gotten better and regrets what happened." whispers Prim

I look away not wanting to lie to her by saying I will.

I try to forgive her for my father's sake. But to be honest, I'm not the forgiving type.

Prim looks down sadly knowing what my silence meant

**Gale spreads the bread slices with the soft goat cheese, carefully placing a**

**basil leaf on each while I strip the bushes of their berries. We settle back in a nook**

**in the rocks. From this place, we are invisible **

"Why don't you wanna be seen you naughty kids" Asks Finnick

I throw a couch pillow at him that he narrowlyavoids

**but have a clear view of the valley, which is teeming with summer life, greens to gather, roots to dig, fish iridescent in the sunlight. The day is glorious, with a blue sky and soft breeze. The food's wonderful, with the cheese seeping into the warm bread and the berries bursting in our mouths. Everything would be perfect if this really was a holiday, if all the day off meant was roaming the mountains with Gale, hunting for tonight's supper. But instead we have to be standing in the square at two o'clock waiting for the names to be called out. **

Prim went a little paler at the reminder

"**We could do it, you know," Gale says quietly.**

Finnick laughs louder than ever at this "way to go Galeykins making the first move! Way to step up your game"

This time he can't dodge the 3 pillows that are thrown at him one from me, Gale, and weirdly, Peeta.

Gale and me are blushing deep red and Peeta looks as if he is unsure if he should glare at Finnick or Gale so we goes with just glaring at the floor.

"**What?" I ask.**

"**Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," says Gale.**

Chaff shakes his head all of a sudden looking sober "You'd be dead after the first day you have no idea what their capable of."

**I don't know how to respond. The idea is so preposterous.**

"**If we didn't have so many kids," he adds quickly.**

Peeta and a few others choke / sputter a little at this and stare at the two of us.

"the book will explain" I say quickly before the questions could start.

**They're not our kids, of course. But they might as well be. Gale's two little**

**brothers and a sister. Prim.**

Peeta looks extremely relieved

**And you may as well throw in our mothers, too, because how would they live without us? Who would fill those mouths that are always asking for more? With both of us hunting daily, there are still nights when**

**game has to be swapped for lard or shoelaces or wool, still nights when we go to bed with our stomachs growling.**

"Not lately though me and Catnip here make an unbeatable team" Gale smiles fondly and I cant help but smile back

"**I never want to have kids," I say. "I might. If I didn't live here," says Gale.**

"**But you do," I say, irritated. "Forget it," he snaps back.**

"awwwwwww having a lovers spat, so cute" Finnick mock coos

Rue giggles a little at that

**The conversation feels all wrong. Leave? How could I leave Prim, who is the only person in the world I'm certain I love? **

Prim wraps her arms around my waist in a small hug and whispers I love you to, before going back to reading

**And Gale is devoted to his family. We can't leave, so why bother talking about it? And even if we did . . . even if we did . . . where did this stuff about having kids come from? There's never been anything**

**romantic between Gale and me.**

Peeta smirks slightly at that, and Gale looks downcast at the comment

**When we met, I was a skinny twelve-year-old, and**

**although he was only two years older, he already looked like a man. It took a long time for us to even become friends, to stop haggling over every trade and begin helping each other out.**

"Really?" "I though you two were always friends since you met "prim said confused

'HA! Katniss and I couldn't stop fighting for the first 6 monthsthen I stopped acting like a know it all adult and she stopped acting like a bratty kid and we started to get along" I stick my tongue out at gale before smiling and what he had just said

**Besides, if he wants kids, Gale won't have any trouble finding a wife. He's**

**good-looking, he's strong enough to handle the work in the mines, and he can hunt. **

"didn't know you thought so highly of me catnip" joked gale even though I could tell he was secretly pleased peeta on the other hand looked a little bitter

**You can tell by the way the girls whisper about him when he walks by in**

**school that they want him. It makes me jealous but not for the reason people school that they want him. It makes me jealous but not for the reason people would think. Good hunting partners are hard to find.**

"Suuuurrrre that's the only reason" Finnick mocked while Haymitch laughed and cinna gave a knowing smile I didn't understand

"**What do you want to do?" I ask. We can hunt, fish, or gather.**

"**Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight," he says. Tonight. After the reaping, everyone is supposed to celebrate. And a lot of people do, out of relief that their children have been spared for another year. But at least two families will pull their shutters, lock their doors, and try to figure out**

**how they will survive the painful weeks to come.**

All the past tributes looked guilty thinking about what their families had probably gone through the others in the room thought about how that could be their family in the future going through that pain.

**We make out well. The predators ignore us on a day when easier, tastier prey abounds. By late morning, we have a dozen fish, a bag of greens and, best of all, a gallon of strawberries. I found the patch a few years ago, but Gale had the idea to string mesh nets around it to keep out the animals.**

**On the way home, we swing by the Hob, the black market that operates in an abandoned warehouse that once held coal.**

"good old hob one of the worst yet best places in district 12" Gale sighs wistfully and I nod my head a little

**When they came up with a more efficient system that transported the coal directly from the mines to the trains, the Hob gradually took over the space. **

" And the peacekeepers never noticed?" asks thresh his usually indifferent voice laced with a bit of curiosity. I shake my head a little " they knew they just didn't really care." "district 12 kind of fly's under the capitols radar

**Most businesses are closed by this time on reaping day, but the black market's still fairly busy. We easily trade six of the fish**

**for good bread, the other two for salt. Greasy Sae, the bony old woman who sells bowls of hot soup from a large kettle, takes half the greens off our hands in exchange for a couple of chunks of paraffin. We might do a tad better elsewhere, but we make an effort to keep on good terms with Greasy Sae. She's the only one who can consistently be counted on to buy wild dog. We don't hunt them on purpose, but if you're attacked and you take out a dog or two, well, meat is meat.**

"That's disgusting" rue wrinkles her nose

"**Once it's in the soup, I'll call it beef," Greasy Sae says with a wink. No one in the Seam would turn up their nose at a good leg of wild dog, but the Peacekeepers who come to the Hob can afford to be a little choosier. **

"That's not being choosey its about no wanting to eat something with rabies" Johanna scowls but she doesn't look very grossed out

**When we finish our business at the market, we go to the back door of the** **mayor's house to sell half the strawberries, knowing he has a particular fondness** **for them and can afford our price. The mayor's daughter, Madge, opens the door.** **She's in my year at school. Being the mayor's daughter, you'd expect her to be a** **snob, but she's all right. She just keeps to herself. Like me. Since neither of us** **really has a group of friends, we seem to end up together a lot at school. Eating lunch, sitting next to each other at assemblies, partnering for sports activities. We rarely talk, which suits us both just fine.**

Well aren't you two just balls of energy and sunshine" says Finnick dryly

Rue laughed loudly "I think you and thresh would be friends catniss that or twins" she giggled again while I gave thresh a fleeting smile

**Today her drab school outfit has been replaced by an expensive white dress,**

At this Cinna looked slightly distresses at the mention of a drab dress

**and her blonde hair is done up with a pink ribbon. Reaping clothes.**

"**Pretty dress," says Gale.**

"Well aren't you a ladies man." Finnick laughed.

"Hey Finnick "I really wan to finish this chapter so can you not make any more stupid remarks" I frown

"Jeez just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to get so worked up' Finnick smirked

He was ignored

**Madge shoots him a look, trying to see if it's a genuine compliment or if he's just being ironic. It is a pretty dress, but she would never be wearing it ordinarily. She presses her lips together and then smiles. "Well, if I end up going to theCapitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" Now it's Gale's turn to be confused. Does she mean it? Or is she messing with**

**him? I'm guessing the second.**

I inwardly laughed I could just imagine little Madge messing with gale who was 10x more intimidating than she was.

"**You won't be going to the Capitol," says Gale coolly. His eyes land on small, circular pin that adorns her dress. Real gold. Beautifully crafted. It could keep a family in bread for months. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old."**

"Idiot, that doesn't matter if the odds are in your favor than there in your favor if there not well then your screwed" Johanna said sounding exasperated

"I know that" gale muttered but looked slightly guilty " I just think the system is messed up that's all

"**That's not her fault," I say. "No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is," says Gale. Madge's face has become closed off. She puts the money for the berries in my hand. "Good luck, Katniss."**

"**You, too," I say, and the door closes.**

"She really is nice gale you should give her a chance" I was thinking about just how nice my quiet shy friend was gale just shrugged like it didn't matter right now

**We walk toward the Seam in silence. I don't like that Gale took a dig at Madge, but he's right, of course. The reaping system is unfair, with the poor getting the worst of it. You become eligible for the reaping the day you turn twelve. That year, your name is entered once. At thirteen, twice. And so on and so on until you reach the age of eigh teen, the final year of eligibility, when your name goes into the pool seven times. That's true for every citizen in all twelve districts in the entire country of Panem.**

"Can we skip this I don't know why you're explaining this when we already know the rules," Haymitch complained

"No we can't skip it now shut up." I retorted

**But here's the catch. Say you are poor and starving as we were. You can opt to add your name more times in exchange for tesserae. Each tessera is worth a meager year's supply of grain and oil for one person. You may do this for each of your family members as well. So, at the age of twelve, I had my name entered four times. Once, because I had to, and three times for tesserae for grain and oil formyself, Prim, and my mother. In fact, every year I have needed to do this. **

Prim stopped reading to whisper a quick "I'm sorry" and look at the floor with a guilty expression

"That's okay Prim it's not your fault, it was the only way." I comforted her

**And the entries are cumulative. So now, at the age of sixteen, my name will be in the reaping twenty times. Gale, who is eighteen and has been either helping or singlehandedly feeding a family of five for seven years, will have his name in forty-two times.**

"Wow" said rue looking at gale with a bit of awe in hereyes

**You can see why someone like Madge, who has never been at risk of needing a tessera, can set him off. The chance of her name being drawn is very slim compared to those of us who live in the Seam. Not impossible, but slim. And even though the rules were set up by the Capitol, not the districts, certainly not Madge's family, it's hard not to resent those who don't have to sign up for tesserae. Gale knows his anger at Madge is misdirected. On other days, deep in the woods, I've listened to him rant about how the tesserae are just another tool to**

**cause misery in our district. A way to plant hatred between the starving workers of the Seam and those who can generally count on supper and thereby ensure we will never trust one another. "It's to the Capitol's advantage to have us divided among ourselves," he might say if there were no ears to hear but mine. **

"Although that's true, its not going to help very much to tell the trees" Cinna says amusedly

**If it wasn't reaping day. If a girl with a gold pin and no tesserae had not made what I'm sure she thought was a harmless comment.**

**As we walk, I glance over at Gale's face, still smoldering underneath his stony expression. His rages seem pointless to me, although I never say so. It's not that I don't agree with him. I do. But what good is yelling about the Capitol in the middle of the woods? It doesn't change anything. It doesn't make things fair. It doesn't fill our stomachs. In fact, it scares off the nearby game. I let him yell though. Better he does it in the woods than in the district. **

Gales face is bright red now and I'm trying not to laugh at his expressions

**Gale and I divide our spoils, leaving two fish, a couple of loaves of good bread, greens, a quart of strawberries, salt, paraffin, and a bit of money for each. "See you in the square," I say. "Wear something pretty," he says flatly.**

"Thanks gale" I say this with a completely straight face my voice dripping with sarcasm, while he gives me an innocent and yet still apologetic smile

**At home, I find my mother and sister are ready to go. My mother wears a fine dress from her apothecary days. Prim is in my first reaping outfit, a skirt and ruffled blouse. It's a bit big on her, but my mother has made it stay with pins. Even so, she's having trouble keeping the blouse tucked in at the back.**

Prim goes pink again while reading this and everyone chuckles

**A tub of warm water waits for me. I scrub off the dirt and sweat from the woods and even wash my hair. To my surprise, my mother has laid out one of her own lovely dresses for me. A soft blue thing with matching shoes.**

"Simple, yet fittingly beautiful " Cinna comments

"**Are you sure?" I ask. I'm trying to get past rejecting offers of help from her. For a while, I was so angry, I wouldn't allow her to do anything for me. **

I sigh remembering how betrayed and lonely I felt during that time I avoided eye contact with the people who I k new were looking at me in the room.

**And this is something special. Her clothes from her past are very precious to her.**

"But you more precious to her katniss" prim whispers and I try to look as if I believe her.

"**Of course. Let's put your hair up, too," she says. I let her towel-dry it and**

**braid it up on my head. I can hardly recognize myself in the cracked mirror that leans against the wall. "You look beautiful," says Prim in a hushed voice.**

She always does both Gale and Peeta think at the same time but keep it to them selves for now.

"**And nothing like myself," I say. I hug her, because I know these next few**

**hours will be terrible for her. Her first reaping. She's about as safe as you can get, since she's only entered once. I wouldn't let her take out any tesserae. But she's worried about me. That the unthinkable might happen.**

Prims voice sounds scared when she reads this shaking just a little rue also looks terrified, it was her first reaping year to so both girls would have to go through that nightmare for the first time.

**I protect Prim in every way I can, but I'm powerless against the reaping. The anguish I always feel when she's in pain wells up in my chest and threatens to register on my (ace. I notice her blouse has pulled out of her skirt in the back again and force myself to stay calm. "Tuck your tail in, little duck," I say,smoothing the blouse back in place.**

'Did you just call your sister a duck?" Finnick asks amused

I try to keep a straight face and prim is hiding her face behind the book to cover her pink cheeks

**Prim giggles and gives me a small "Quack." "Quack yourself," I say with a light laugh.**

"Holy crap she knows how to laugh" Haymitch states sarcastically

I glare at him

**The kind only Prim can draw out of**

**me. "Come on, let's eat," I say and plant a quick kiss on the top of her head. **

Rue smiles "wow it really does seem like you're the mother" "it's really sweet" I give her a fleeting smile back

**The fish and greens are already cooking in a stew, but that will be for supper. We decide to save the strawberries and bakery bread for this evening's meal, to make it special we say. Instead we drink milk from Prim's goat, Lady, and eat the rough bread made from the tessera grain, although no one has much appetite anyway.**

Well if you did eat you may be so nervous you throw it up and, well there goes a perfectly good meal." Johanna grimaces

**At one o'clock, we head for the square. Attendance is mandatory unless you** **are on death's door. This evening, officials will come around and check to see if** **this is the case. If not, you'll be imprisoned.**

"or just publicly whipped" Peeta adds quietly

**It's too bad, really, that they hold the reaping in the square — one of the few places in District 12 that can be pleasant. The square's surrounded by shops, and on public market days, especially if there's good weather, it has a holiday feel to it. **

"It really is beautiful at the right times" Prim interrupts herself.

**But today, despite the bright banners hanging on the buildings, there's an air of grimness. The camera crews, perched like buzzards on rooftops, only add to the effect. People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good opportunity for the Capitol to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve- through eighteen-year-olds are herded into roped areas**

"Just like cattle" Johanna spits while Thresh and Gale silently are fuming.

**marked off by ages, the oldest in the front, the young**

**ones, like Prim, toward the back. Family members line up around the perimeter, holding tightly to one another's hands. But there are others, too, who have no one they love at stake, or who no longer care, who slip among the crowd, taking bets on the two kids whose names will be drawn. **

"**That's sick and wrong!" yelps Rue looking horrified**

**Odds are given on their ages, whether they're Seam or merchant, if they will break down and weep. Most refuse dealing with the racketeers but carefully, carefully. These same people tend to be informers, and who hasn't broken the law? I could be shot on a daily basis for hunting, but the appetites of those in charge protect me. Not everyone can claim**

**the same. Anyway, Gale and I agree that if we have to choose between dying of hunger and a bullet in the head, the bullet would be much quicker.**

"Katniss that's horrible! Why would you ever think of something like that." Prim has tears in her eyes and my and Gale look down ashamed even though are thoughts remained unmoved.

**The space gets tighter, more claustrophobic as people arrive. The square's**

**quite large, but not enough to hold District 12's population of about eight**

**thousand. Latecomers are directed to the adjacent streets, where they can watch the event on screens as it's televised live by the state.**

**I find myself standing in a clump of sixteens from the Seam. We all exchange terse nods then focus our attention on the temporary stage that is set up before the Justice Building.**

Finnick snorts " are all you people from 12 always this friendly" he asks dryly

**It holds three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls, one**

**for the boys and one for the girls. I stare at the paper slips in the girls' ball. Twenty of them have Katniss Everdeen written on them in careful handwriting.**

I tense feeling truly nervous about the future.

**Two of the three chairs fill with Madge's father, Mayor Undersee, who's a tall, balding man, and Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, fresh from the Capitol with her scary white grin, pinkish hair, and spring green suit.**

"Geez that woman gets scarier every year" Haymitch scoffs while we all nod our heads in agreement.

**They murmur to each other and then look with concern at the empty seat.**

"ahhhh so I see I haven't yet graced the reaping's with my presence" Haymitch smirks

I roll my eyes and look away

**Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and**

**begins to read. It's the same story every year. He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws**

**to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.**

All the past tributes looked as if they were trying to burn a hole in the book just by glaring at intensely. Just so the book wouldn't spontaneously combust Prim read on.

**The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising,**

**each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.**

A shudder runs through the group thinking over that last line and yet no ones comments

**Taking the kids from our districts, forcing them to kill one another while we watch — this is the Capitol's way of reminding us how totally we are at their mercy. How little chance we would stand of surviving another rebellion. Whatever words they use, the real message is clear. "Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there's nothing you can do. If you lift a finger, we will destroy every last one of you. Just as we did in District Thirteen."**

"That's exactly what they want us to think the capitol is screwed up in the head" everyone stares shocked that Thresh was the one who said that it was the most anyone here had heard him speak he seemed to realize we were staring so he motioned for Prim to continue

**To make it humiliating as well as torturous, the Capitol requires us to treat the Hunger Games as a festivity, a sporting event pitting every district against the others. The last tribute alive receives a life of ease back home, and their district will be showered with prizes, largely consisting of food. All year, the Capitol will show the winning district gifts of grain and oil and even delicacies like sugar while the rest of us battle starvation. "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," intones the mayor.**

"Thanks for what!" Gale says angrily looking like he wanted to hit something.

**Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy-four years, we have had exactly two. Only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, a paunchy, middleaged man,**

That managed to break the mood almost everyone started to crack up over the great Haymitches description

"Who're you calling paunchy! Or middle aged!" Haymitch says indignantly.

Prim keeps going before a fight Could be started.

**who at this moment appears hollering something unintelligible,**

**staggers onto the stage, and falls into the third chair. He's drunk. Very. The crowd responds with its token applause, but he's confused and tries to give Effie Trinket a big hug, which she barely manages to fend off.**

Haymitch smiles and takes a mock bow towards the room with a smirk.

**The mayor looks distressed. Since all of this is being televised, right now**

**District 12 is the laughingstock of Panem, and he knows it. He quickly tries to pull the attention back to the reaping by introducing Effie Trinket.**

**Bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium and gives her**

**signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Her pink hair must be a wig because her curls have shifted slightly off-center since her encounter with Haymitch.**

Finnick snickers again and almost everyone smiles

**She goes on a bit about what an honor it is to be here,**

**although everyone knows she's just aching to get bumped up to a better district where they have proper victors, not drunks who molest you in front of the entire nation.**

"Please even I have higher standards then that" Haymitch scoffs

**Through the crowd, I spot Gale looking back at me with a ghost of a smile. As reapings go, this one at least has a slight entertainment factor.**

"glad I could help" Haymitch smirks again

**But suddenly I am thinking of Gale and his forty-two names in that big glass ball and how the odds are not in his favor. Not compared to a lot of the boys. And maybe he's thinking the same thing about me because his face darkens and he turns away. "But there**

**are still thousands of slips," I wish I could whisper to him.**

Gale grabs my hand in support and I smile at him Peeta even though he looks slightly mad at Gale is still looking at me worried for some reason, I mean I barely know the guy.

**It's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop, and I'm feeling nauseous and so desperately hoping that it's not me, that it's not me, that it's not me.**

Everyone in the room is holding their breathe waiting to see if someone in this room would be chosen to be thrown into their own worst night mare

**Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice. And it's not me.**

Everyone lets out the breath they were unconsciously holding

Prim goes deathly pale though and her voice cracks as she reads the next line

**It's Primrose Everdeen.**

**A/N oooohhhhh cliffy! Eep I've always wanted to write that so tell me if you like it hated it. Tell me who you want to comments more or if you want me to add characters also ill be writing a lot over Christmas break ill try to post once every 4 days! All corrections welcome and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for waiting to update I was really sick for about three days so merry late Christmas and here's my present to you! And happy new year! We survived!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any other book at the moment

**Chapter 2**

Katniss POV

NO! No no no no no! I feel like passing out or screaming or crying I feel sick this cant be happening. I HAD DONE EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! I hadn't let her take the tesserae, and I had protected her with everything I had in my body, why her? I feel a small body in my arms and when I hear a small choked sob I come out of my initial shock so I can hold and try to comfort my crying sister.

I can feel the tears threatening to spill over from my eyes but I can't I have to be strong for Prim. Everyone in the room has an identical look of shock and pity on their faces, rue is actually silently crying a few small tears and gale has a tortured expression on his face. No one says anything. I have a feeling that I wont let her go into the games, but I don't want to acknowledge what is most likely going to happen.

"don't worry Prim I'll protect you" I whisper into her ear to try to stop her fears it works she quiets down a little.

"well we might as well see what's going to happen, so who is going to read" I'm proud of myself for staying somewhat composed and not letting my voice crack

Peeta is the first one to speak and only to say that he'll read

So with Prim still snuggled in my arms Peeta starts the next chapter.

**One time, when I was in a blind in a tree, waiting motionless for game to wander by, I dozed off and fell ten feet to the ground, landing on my back. It was as if the impact had knocked every wisp of air from my lungs, and I lay there**

**struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do anything.**

I wince at the memory feeling as if I'm reliving it here and now

**That's how I feel now, trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the name bounces around the inside of my skull. Someone is gripping my arm, a boy from the Seam, and I think maybe I started to fall and he caught me.**

Gale and Peeta glare at the book looking as if they wanted to strangle the unnamed boy.

**There must have been some mistake. This can't be hap pening. Prim was one slip of paper in thousands! Her chances of being chosen so remote that I'd not even bothered to worry about her. Hadn't I done everything? Taken the tesserae, refused to let her do the same? One slip. One slip in thousands. The odds had been entirely in her favor. But it hadn't mattered.**

"It never does" Johanna whispers her usually hard expression a little softer looking at my sister.

**Somewhere far away, I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily as they always do when a twelve-year-old gets chosen because no one thinks this is fair.**

"That's because it NOT fair to send a child into a blood bath" Finnick growls his usual smile now gone.

**And then I see her, the blood drained from her face, hands clenched in fists at her sides, ****walking with**** stiff, small steps up toward the stage, passing me,**

Prim lets out another strangled gasp sounding a little hysteric as she tried not to hyperventilate. I couldn't let her do this I couldn't let her go into the games like this. I felt like their was a rock in my stomach because I knew what was going to happen.

**and I see****the back of her ****blouse ****has become untucked and hangs out over her skirt. It's this****detail, the untucked blouse forming a ducktail, that brings me back to myself.**

"That's so sweet" Rue gives a small smile but still has tear tracks on her face.

"**Prim!" The strangled cry comes out of my throat, and my ****muscles ****begin to move again. "Prim!"**

Almost everyone tenses a little having a slight idea of what was going to happen. The rooms atmosphere feels almost like a funeral as they wait for the next lines to be read.

**I don't need to shove through the crowd. The other kids make way immediately allowing me a straight path to the stage. I reach her just as she is about to mount the steps. With one sweep of my arm, I push her behind me.**

"**I volunteer!" I gasp. "I volunteer as tribute!"**

"NO!" Prim screams "NO YOU CAN'T KATNISS YOU CAN'T!"

"its going to be okay Prim I have to do this" I soothe her

Gales head is in his hands he knows I'm not going to change my mind, he knows how much Prim means to me.

Peeta looks horrified as if I'd just announced my own death sentence and all the past tributes were looking at me with sympathetic expressions.

Cinna spoke up "you are incredibly brave" he says to me, I smile a small grim smile back to him.

Peeta looks as if he has finally collected his emotions enough to read again. He takes a shaky breath then continues.

**There's some confusion on the stage. District 12 hasn't had a volunteer in decades and the protocol has become rusty. The rule is that once a tribute's name has been pulled from the ball, another eligible boy, if a boy's name has been read, or girl, if a girl's name has been read, can step forward to take his or her place. In some districts, in which winning the reaping is such a great honor, **

All of the past tributes scoffed at this and looked completely disgusted at the thought.

**people are eager to risk their lives, the volunteering is complicated. But in District 12, where the word tribute is pretty much synonymous with the word corpse, volunteers are**

**all but extinct.**

Prim let out another wail and buried her face deeper into my side.

Gale has a look of determination as if he'll stop the others from killing me and bring me back to district 12 by sheer will power

But things feel pretty hopeless right now

"**Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um . . ." she trails off, unsure herself.**

Haymitch snorts "well that's a first Effie trinket not sure of herself"

There are a few weak chuckles but the mood remains dark

"**What does it matter?" says the mayor. He's looking at me with a pained expression on his face. He doesn't know me really, but there's a faint recognition**

**there. I am the girl who brings the strawberries. The girl his daughter might have spoken of on occasion. The girl who five years ago stood huddled with her mother and sister, as he presented her, the oldest child, with a medal of valor. A medal for her father, vaporized in the mines. Does he remember that? **

"I'm sure he does remember, you're the type of person who makes a lasting impression" Gale reassures me smiling slightly

I smile back and resist the urge to roll my eyes, thinking about how untrue that is

"**What does it**

**matter?" he repeats gruffly. "Let her come forward."**

**Prim is screaming hysterically behind me. She's wrapped her skinny arms around me like a vice. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"**

Prim is nodding furiously again as if agreeing with her future self

"**Prim, let go," I say harshly, because this is upsetting me and I don't want to cry. **

"good, don't let them see how weak you are unless that's your strategy." Johanna advises me looking oddly gentle.

Haymitch is looking at me as if sizing me up seeing if I'm even worth the effort to train I instinctively straighten my back and jut out my chin in defiance I am NOT weak.

**When they televise the replay of the reapings tonight, everyone will make note of my tears, and I'll be marked as an easy target. A weakling. I will give no one that satisfaction. "Let go!"**

"dang you're a fiery girl aren't you" Finnick snicker and winks at me.

Before I can retort back with a witty comeback Cinna gets a dreamy look on his face

"Yes she is isn't she. The girl on fire" he looks as if he's in a daze as he whispers this

I think everyone is confused so Peeta just starts to read again.

**I can feel someone pulling her from my back. I turn and see Gale has lifted Prim off the ground and she's thrashing in his arms. "Up you go, Catnip," he says, in a voice he's fighting to keep steady, and then he carries Prim off toward my**

**mother. **

"Thanks gale" I smile a watery smile at him

"Anytime Catnip" he smiles back at me but his voice cracks just a little letting me know he's not fine

Peetas jaw is clenched tightly as he watches are exchange his body twitches toward me as if he wants to come over and talk to me… or attack me, who knows.

**I steel myself and climb the steps. **

"**Well, bravo!" gushes Effie Trinket. "That's the spirit of the Games!" She's pleased to finally have a district with a little action going on in it. **

"the capitol and her are sick, can't she see how much pain you and your sister are in"

I look over shocked at thresh who said this in a deep gruff voice but looking a bit closer he looks rather protective over rue maybe he likes kids I think to myself.

"thanks" I mutter not making eye contact hoping to avoid a mushy moment it doesn't look like he minds much though and lets out a small grunt to acknowledge he had heard me.

"**What's your name?"**

**I swallow hard. "Katniss Everdeen," I say.**

"**I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? **

Everyone in the room lets out a little growl

"No its because she doesn't want me to get hurt"

from this comment Prim seems to have regained some fire in her eyes which makes me somewhat relieved.

**Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" trills Effie Trinket.**

**To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, not one person claps. **

I am shocked usually at least one person will clap and for an instant I'm filled with absolute love for my district and respect I never knew they cared if I lived or died.

**Not even the ones holding betting slips, the ones who are usually beyond caring.**

**Possibly because they know me from the Hob, or knew my father, or have**

**encountered Prim,**

Peeta laughs " it's not because of that Katniss, they respect your bravery and love for your sister. Also people in hob really like you they think you're a spitfire and you're a fighter"

Gale is nodding his consent while glaring at Peeta.

I just sit still and let this new information sink in honestly I'm speechless and it seems so are most others in the room

Haymitch on the other hand is thinking hard (A/N I know right this only happens once in a lifetime.) if he can get people to see this side of her he might be able to get her some sponsors, and maybe he'll be able to bring her home he feels a little bit of hope but quickly squashes it. Don't set your hopes to high if she dies in the end it would end up hurting you don't risk it.

**who no one can help loving. So instead of acknowledging**

**applause, I stand there unmoving while they take part in the boldest form of dissent they can ****manage****. Silence. Which says we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong.**

**Then something unexpected happens. At least, I don't expect it because I don't think of District 12 as a place that cares about me. But a shift has occurred since I stepped up to take Prim's place, and now it seems I have become some one precious. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd**

**touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me. **

People from the other district and Cinna look confused while everyone who grew up in district 12 was looking at Katniss with a bit of awe in their eyes.

**It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.**

Now everyone is staring at me, great I try to duck my head out of their sights not just embarrassed at the attention I'm getting, but also to hide the tears that have gathered in my eyes and don't seem to want to go away anytime soon.

**Now I am truly in danger of crying, but fortunately Haymitch chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate me.**

"Glad to be of service" haymitchs voice is dripping with sarcasm as he mock bows

"**Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around my shoulders. He's surprisingly strong**

**for such a wreck. **

"OI! Don't press your luck sweetheart!"

"**I like her!" His breath reeks of liquor and it's been a long time since he's bathed. "Lots of . . . " He can't think of the word for a while. "Spunk!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" he releases me and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into camera.**

"…Wow you must be crazy" Peeta sounds sympathetic.

My voice must sound dazed when I ask "do you have a death wish?"

"They cant take anything else from me except my life, and right now I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing" he spits this out bitterly

The atmosphere is awkward when Peeta finally continues reading

**Is he addressing the audience or is he so drunk he might actually be taunting the Capitol? I'll never know because just as he's opening his mouth to continue, Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.**

Okay that breaks the tension everyone in the room bursts out laughing Finnick is practically rolling on the floor, it takes 5 minutes to collect ourselves before we continue with the chapter.

**He's disgusting, but I'm grateful. With every camera gleefully trained on him, I have just enough time to release the small, choked sound in my throat and compose myself. I put my hands behind my back and stare into the distance.**

**I can see the hills I climbed this morning with Gale. For a moment, I yearn for something . . . **

"Chocolate? Because I always yearn for that" Finnick says this with a straight voice and everyone stares at him as if he's crazy

**the idea of us leaving the district . . . making our way in the woods . . . but I know I was right about not running off. Because who else would have volunteered for Prim?**

"someone. ANYONE, why did it have to be you?" Peeta questions quietly.

"I'm her older sister its my responsibility I have to keep her safe" I respond angrily I know this isn't his fault but my neves are stretched to the breaking point.

**Haymitch is whisked away on a stretcher, and Effie Trinket is trying to get the ball rolling again.**

"Well at least she's concerned about me" he scoffed

"**What an exciting day!" she warbles as she attempts to straighten her wig, which has listed severely to the right. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" **

The tension in the room was once again thick enough to cut with a knife.

**Clearly hoping to contain her tenuous hair situation,**

Everyone in the rooms snorts at this leave it to Effie to break the bad mood even if for just a second

**she ****plants ****one hand on her head as she crosses to the ball that**

**contains the boys' names and grabs the first slip she encounters.**

Everyone holds their breath

**She zips back to the podium, and I don't even have time to wish for Gale's ****safety**** when she's reading the name. **

Please god don't let it be gale, he has to take care of prim and my mom, and he's my best friend he can't die I am silently praying with my fingers crossed.

"**Peeta Mellark."**

…Everyone in the room turns to the broad shouldered blonde haired boy their faces showing surprise and pity, they had all thought that gale was going to be chosen considering how much he had been mentioned already in the story,

Peetas face was frozen in shock but I could see the fear in his eyes.

Seriously fate must hate me I must have done something to really piss the universe off because I'm not really sure life can get worse I probably look as if someone just punched me in the stomach. But when I look up I see Peeta giving me a reassuring small smile I want to return it but I don't he is now the enemy when we go into that arena we'll be fighting to kill each other so instead I look away.

Peeta decides he has to be the one to break the mournful silence

"well considering how this girl shoots" he gestures to me "I'm screwed but we shouldn't let that stop us from reading this delightful story about my death" he jokes but I can hear the slight undertone of a tremor in his voice

"and I kinda want to know how I die and who kills me so I can prepare a good show for the audience."

Actually Peeta thinks, I want to know how I can protect the girl I'm in love with during the games I have to at least get her home safe. So with that thought on his mind he reads on

**Oh, no, I think. Not him. Because I recognize this name, although I have never spoken directly to its owner. Peeta Mellark.**

**No, the odds are not in my favor today. I watch him as he makes his way toward the stage. **

"Wow, thanks katniss, I didn't know you hated me that much" Peeta tries to break the tension it works slightly he gets a few laughs from the group.

**Medium height, stocky build, ashy blond hair that falls in waves Over his forehead. **

Peeta smiles at his description now that I'm thinking about it he is rather good looking.

Gale on the other hand is scowling, and he squeezes my hand that he's been holding ever since Prims reaping announcement.

Both boys seem to have a short staring battle before Finnick clears his throat and motions for Peeta to continue.

**The shock**** of the moment is registering on his face, you can see his struggle to remain emotionless, but his blue eyes show the ****alarm**** I've seen so often in prey.**

"So he looked like the squirrels you shoot?" "wow that's attractive" Finnick and a few others laugh

**Yet he climbs steadily onto the stage and takes his place.**

**Effie Trinket asks for volunteers, but no one steps forward. He has two older ****brothers**,** I know, I've seen them in the bakery, but one is probably too old now to volunteer and the other won't. This is standard. Family devotion only goes so far**

**for most people on reaping day. **

" I wouldn't want them to volunteer for me anyway" Peeta says, "I think they know that so they shouldn't feel guilty."

**What I did was the radical thing.**

"Yes you are an extraordinary person indeed" Cinna smiles at me and I feel myself actually start to blush at the compliment.

**The mayor begins to read the long, dull Treaty of Treason as he does every year at this point — it's required — but I'm not listening to a word. Why him? I think. Then I try to convince myself it doesn't matter. Peeta Mellark and I are not friends. **

"Thanks Katniss why don't you just stab me through the heart" Peeta mocks

"Well we never really talked" I defend myself "and I will be trying to do just that in the games," I mutter so no one can hear me.

**Not even neighbors. We don't speak. Our only real**

**interaction happened years ago. He's probably forgotten it. But I haven't and I know I never will. . . .**

"I didn't forget" Peeta looks me right in the eye " I'll never forget that night either"

Oh no! Everyone was going to have to hear this my absolute worst memory. No! I'm really starting to hate these books

Gale must have sensed my distress because he pulls me closer to his side I put my head on his shoulder seeking out the comfort he provided.

"…So what happened that night you two young little chickens?" Finnick waggles his eyebrows " kids now and days are so frisky!"

He has to avoid the punch Peeta throws at his shoulder while I blush more and feel Gale pull me closer.

**It was during the worst time. My father had been killed in the mine accident three months earlier in the bitterest January anyone could remember. The numbness of his loss had passed, and the pain would hit me out of nowhere,**

The depressing feeling is back in the room

**doubling me over, racking my body with sobs. Where are you? I would cry out in my mind. Where have you gone? Of course, there was never any answer.**

**Everyone is looking down**

**Prim looks at me with shock in her eyes she never knew I had every felt like this I had done such a great job hiding it from my mother and her rue is crying while thresh is trying to comfort her.**

**The district had given us a small amount of money as compensation for his**

**death, enough to cover one month of grieving at which time my mother would be expected to get a job. Only she didn't. She didn't do anything but sit propped up in a chair or, more often, huddled under the blankets on her bed, eyes fixed on some point in the distance. **

"She was ill Katniss it wasn't her fault" Prim is also crying now

"that's no excuse for leaving her two daughters to fend for themselves" I say this through clenched teeth.

**Once in a while, she'd stir, get up as if moved by some**

**urgent purpose, only to then collapse back into stillness. No amount of pleading from Prim seemed to affect her.**

Prim blushes she didn't know I had heard her talking to our mother

**I was terrified. I suppose now that my mother was locked in some dark world of sadness, but at the time, all I knew was that I had lost not only a father, but a mother as well. **

"That must have been so hard" rue cried

"It wasn't that bad I learned a lot of things from it" I tried to reassure her I felt a strong connection to her maybe it was because she was like Prim.

**At eleven years old, with Prim just seven, I took over as head of the family. There was no choice. I bought our food at the market and cooked it as best I could and tried to keep Prim and myself looking presentable. Because if it had become known that my mother could no longer care for us, the district would have taken us away from her and placed us in the community home. I'd grown up seeing those home kids at school. The sadness, the marks of angry hands on their faces, the hopelessness that curled their shoulders forward. I could never let that happen to Prim. **

" Of course not your to noble and you love her to much to do that." Cinna says sadly.

"Your actually a really good sister I would've loved to have someone like you in my family" I was surprised that Johanna said this and even more so when most of the room nodded their consent.

**Sweet, tiny Prim who cried when I cried before she even knew the reason, who brushed and plaited my mother's hair before we left for school, who still polished my father's shaving mirror each night because he'd hated the layer of coal dust that settled on everything in the Seam. The community home would crush her like a bug. So I kept our predicament a secret.**

Now Prim let out a loud sob and flung herself at me

" I didn't know how much trouble I put you through then" she cried

" it wasn't trouble for me Prim it was protecting someone I love which is what familys do" I whisper to her and pull her into a hug

**But the money ran out and we were slowly starving to death. There's no other way to put it. I kept telling myself if I could only hold out until May, just May 8th, I would turn twelve and be able to sign up for the tesserae and get that precious**

**grain and oil to feed us. Only there were still several weeks to go. We could well be dead by then.**

Dang thought Haymitch, this girl is tough as nails she was doing and thinking all this when she was only eleven? I wonder what she's capable of now?

**Starvation's not an uncommon fate in District 12. Who hasn't seen the victims? Older people who can't work. Children from a family with too many to feed. Those injured in the mines. Straggling through the streets. And one day, you come upon**

**them sitting motionless against a wall or lying in the Meadow, you hear the wails**

**from a house, and the Peacekeepers are called in to retrieve the body. Starvation is never the cause of death officially. It's always the flu, or exposure, or pneumonia. But that fools no one.**

Rue nodded "we have some of that in our district to though the peacekeepers say they died of natural causes we know its from lack of nutrition and over exhaustion."

**On the afternoon of my encounter with Peeta Mellark, the rain was falling in relentless icy sheets. I had been in town, trying to trade some threadbare old baby clothes of Prim's in the public market, but there were no takers. Although I had been to the Hob on several occasions with my father, I was too frightened to venture into that rough, gritty place alone. **

"that's smart who knows who you may of run into" Finnick scowls thinking of some of the sickos in the world** (A/N funny coming from the most perverted one ****)**

**The rain had soaked through my father's hunting jacket, leaving me chilled to the bone. For three days, we'd had**

**nothing but boiled water with some old dried mint leaves I'd found in the back of a cupboard. **

"Things must have been really bad" thresh commented

I merely nodded my head getting lost in those horrible memories.

**By the time the market closed, I was shaking so hard I dropped my bundle of baby clothes in a mud puddle. I didn't pick it up for fear I would keel over and be unable to regain my feet. Besides, no one wanted those clothes. I couldn't go home. Because at home was my mother with her dead eyes and**

**my little sister, with her hollow cheeks and cracked lips. I couldn't walk into that room with the smoky fire from the damp branches I had scavenged at the edge of the woods after the coal had run out, my bands empty of any hope.**

"I wouldn't of cared Katniss, it would of hurt more if you just hadn't of come home at all" Prim choked

**I found myself stumbling along a muddy lane behind the shops that serve the wealthiest townspeople. The merchants live above their businesses, so I was essentially in their backyards. I remember the outlines of garden beds not yet planted for the spring, a goat or two in a pen, one sodden dog tied to a post,**

**hunched defeated in the muck. All forms of stealing are forbidden in District 12. Punishable by death. But it**

**crossed my mind that there might be something in the trash bins, and those were fair game. **

Everyone was drepressed at how far a child had to stoop just so they wouldn't have to suffer from malinutrition.

**Perhaps a bone at the butcher's or rotted vegetables at the grocer's, something no one but my family was desperate enough to eat. Unfortunately, the bins had just been emptied.**

"well that sucks" Johanna scowled couldn't the kid catch a break for once?

**When I passed the baker's, the smell of fresh bread was so overwhelming I felt dizzy. The ovens were in the back, and a golden glow spilled out the open kitchen door. I stood mesmerized by the heat and the luscious scent**

"hey isn't that how Peeta smells so does that mean you mesmerized by his luscious scent?" Finnick smiled at me

"#1 I was eleven and disoriented and #2 no I am not" I blushed

**until the rain interfered, running its icy fingers down my back, forcing me back to life. I lifted the lid to the baker's trash bin and found it spotlessly, heartlessly bare.**

**Suddenly a voice was screaming at me and I looked up to see the baker's wife, telling me to move on and did I want her to call the Peacekeepers and how sick she was of having those brats from the Seam pawing through her trash. **

"why would she care if your in her trash?" rue asked "I mean if she threw it out it means she dosn't want it anymore right?"

Peeta scowled and sighed (scighed? Jk) His mother wasn't heartless… at least not all the timem, but she could be cruel

**The words were ugly and I had no defense. As I carefully replaced the lid and backed away, I noticed him, a boy with blond hair peering out from behind his mother's back. I'd**

**seen him at school. He was in my year, but I didn't know his name. He stuck with the town kids, so how would I? **

Peeta blushed it was a little sad that the girl you were always completely in love with didn't even know your name but at least she would know it after this memory

**His mother went back into the bakery, grumbling,**

**but he must have been watching me as I made my way behind the pen that held their pig and leaned against the far side of an old apple tree. The realization that I'd have nothing to take home had finally sunk in. My knees buckled and I slid**

**down the tree trunk to its roots. It was too much. I was too sick and weak and tired, oh, so tired. Let them call the Peacekeepers and take us to the community home, I thought. Or better yet, let me die right here in the rain. **

Prim was about to speak but Gale beat her to it " catnip don't ever think that way again, you always have to fight"

"I know that this was years ago" I answered

**There was a clatter in the bakery and I heard the woman screaming again and the sound of a blow, and I vaguely wondered what was going on. Feet sloshed toward me through the mud and I thought, It's her. She's coming to drive me away**

**with a stick. But it wasn't her. It was the boy. In his arms, he carried two large loaves of bread that must have fallen into the fire because the crusts were scorched black.**

**His mother was yelling, "Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!"**

Everyone growled at this how could someone speak to any kid let alone their own child in that sort of manner

**He began to tear off chunks from the burned parts and toss them into the pig pen**

**The boy never even glanced my way, but I was watching him. Because of the bread, because of the red weal that stood out on his cheekbone. What had she hit him with?**

"the mixing spoon" Peeta blushed and everyone's glare on the book intensified

**My parents never hit us. I couldn't even imagine it. The boy took one look back to the bakery as if checking that the coast was clear, then, his attention back on the pig, he threw a loaf of bread in my direction. **

"Well that was kind of you" Rue smiled at Peeta

I swallowed the lump of pride stuck in my throat and then said " I never did get to thank you for doing that so thank you, it helped me more then you could know… well actually considering these books are from my view point you probably will know"

I looked down but I still saw Peeta blushing

" Its fine" he mumbled but he looked pleased.

**The second quickly followed, and**

**he sloshed back to the bakery, closing the kitchen door tightly behind him.**

**I stared at the loaves in disbelief. They were fine, perfect really, except for the burned areas. Did he mean for me to have them? He must have. Because there they were at my feet. Before anyone could witness what had happened I shoved the loaves up under my shirt, wrapped the hunting jacket tightly about me, and walked swiftly away. The heat of the bread burned into my skin, but I clutched it tighter, clinging to life. **

Peeta was blushing harder " it really wasn't much I wish I could've done more but… you know" his words faded off

I smiled at him he really didn't understand how much he had helped me.

**By the time I reached home, the loaves had cooled some what, but the insides were still warm. When I dropped them on the table, Prim's hands reached to tear off a chunk, **

"well someone's eager" Finnick let out a low sexy chuckle and Prim flushed

**but I made her sit, forced my mother to join us at the table, and poured warm tea. I scraped off the black stuff and sliced the bread. We ate an entire loaf, slice by slice. It was good hearty bread, filled with raisins and nuts.**

Finnicks stomach groweled "hey when do we get to eat?"

A note flashed into the room

_After the next chapter I'll send you guys some food, I'm guessing you'll have alto to talk about _

_-robins fangirl_

"wow I love this girl" Finnick yelped "lets finish the chapters quick so we can eat" he said eagerly

**I put my clothes to dry at the fire, crawled into bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep. It didn't occur to me until the next morning that the boy might have burned the bread on purpose. Might have dropped the loaves into the flames, knowing it**

**meant being punished, **

"ahhhh young love" sighed Finnick

"SHUT UP!" Gale, Peeta, and I all yelled this at the same time

Finnick shrank back into his chair

**and then delivered them to me. But I dismissed this. It must have been an accident. Why would he have done it? He didn't even know me. Still, just throwing me the bread was an enormous kindness that would have surely resulted in a beating if discovered. 1 couldn't explain his actions.**

Finnick gathered his courage again to say "it's because he loves you"

He had to dodge three pillows aimed at his face.

**We ate slices of bread for breakfast and headed to school. It was as if spring had come overnight. Warm sweet air. Fluffy clouds. At school, I passed the boy in the hall, his cheek had swelled up and his eye had blackened. He was with his**

**friends and didn't acknowledge me in any way. But as I collected Prim and started for home that afternoon, I found him staring at me from across the school yard. Our eyes met for only a second, then he turned his head away. I dropped my gaze,**

"Awwwwwwww" Prim and Rue cooed

Peeta and I blushed and once again dropped our eyes to the floor only Peeta's went to the book so he could keep reading.

**embarrassed, and that's when I saw it. The first dandelion of the year. A bell went off in my head. I thought of the hours spent in the woods with my father and I knew**

**how we were going to survive.]**

So that's why she looked down though Peeta well it looks like this book is good for something.

**To this day, I can never shake the connection between this boy, Peeta Mellark, and the bread that gave me hope, and the dandelion that reminded me that I was not doomed. And more than once, I have turned in the school hallway and caught**

**his eyes trained on me, only to quickly flit away. I feel like I owe him something,**

"You don't owe me anything." Peeta said quickly

"Yes I do and I hate being indebted to people" I retort**.**

He rolls his eyes at that

**and I hate owing people.**

Everyone laughs "looks like you don't change much Catnip" gale laughs

"shut up" I glare at all of them

**Maybe if I had thanked him at some point, I'd be feeling**

**less conflicted now. I thought about it a couple of times, but the opportunity never seemed to present itself. And now it never will. Because we're going to be thrown into an arena to fight to the death. Exactly how am I supposed to work in a thank you**

**in there? Somehow it just won't seem sincere if I'm trying to slit his throat.**

"No I'm sure you would have sounded very appreciative" Finnick snickers.

**The mayor finishes the dreary Treaty of Treason and motions for Peeta and me to shake hands. His are as solid and warm as those loaves of bread. Peeta looks me right in the eye and gives my hand what I think is meant to be a reassuring**

**squeeze. Maybe it's just a nervous spasm.**

"No I'm almost positive I was trying to help you a little bit" Peeta confirms book me's suspicions

**We turn back to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays.**

**Oh, well, I think. There will be twenty-four of us. Odds are someone else will kill him before I do.**

"oh the joy of wishful thinking" Haymitch says sarcastically.

**Of course, the odds have not been very dependable of late.**

"Isn't that the truth" I mutter

"so how about one more chapter before we eat" Cinna says in that calm voice of his "who would like to read?"

"I will" Gale speaks up

**chapter 3**

**A/N this chapter took FOREVER! But I hope you all like it it was a bit of a sadder chapter but I'm trying to keep some humor and upbeatness to it! So I hope this is good for you guys! PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so the next chapter is up thank you to everyone who reviewed or that has favorite/ followed my story! I 3 all of you! I'm going to try to update once every week. Ill try to get maybe 3 chapters in two weeks if I get lots of great reviews that inspire me to write a lot more! So here it is the 3****rd**** chapter! **

**- this chapter is dedicated to COADHPGG- I loved your review it totally inspired me I didn't want you to die so this is for you!**

**Chapter 3**

**The moment the anthem ends, we are taken into custody. I don't mean we're handcuffed or anything,**

"You might as well be there is no escape once you're chosen" Gale snarls

**but a group of Peacekeepers marches us through the front door of the Justice Building. Maybe tributes have tried to escape in the past. I've never seen that happen though.**

"they have, just none of them have ever made it their always captured and forced into the arena." Chaff drunkly slurs these words together

I jump slightly when I hear this and look to Chaff I had forgotten he was here because he had been passed out for the last chapter (A/N oops I forgot about him )

**Once inside, I'm conducted to a room and left alone. It's the richest place I've ever been in, with thick, deep carpets and a velvet couch and chairs. I know velvet because my mother has a dress with a collar made of the stuff. When I sit on the couch, I can't help running my fingers over the fabric repeatedly. It helps to calm me as I try to prepare for the next hour. The time allotted for the tributes to say goodbye to their loved ones. I cannot afford to get upset, to leave this room with puffy eyes and a red nose. Crying is not an option. **

Every tribute in the room who had went through that looked at her with grudging respect they were all wondering just what kind of girl she was. Katniss on the other hand, was biting her lip looking right at the book trying not to freak out over the inevitable future

**There will be more cameras at the train station.**

**My sister and my mother come first. I reach out to Prim and she climbs on my lap, her arms around my neck, head on my shoulder, just like she did when she was a toddler. **

Prim smiles and climbs into Katniss's lap and lays her head on her shoulder again not wanting to let go of her older sister. Everyone smiled at their closeness.

**My mother sits beside me and wraps her arms around us. For a few minutes, we say nothing. Then I start telling them all the things they must remember to do, now that I will not be there to do them for them.**

Prim scowls slightly and looks up at me "we can survive on our own Katniss, you just need to worry about yourself"

I roll my eyes at how pointless her advice is I'm dead no matter what

**Prim is not to take any tesserae. They can get by, if they're careful, on selling Prim's goat milk and cheese and the small apothecary business my mother now runs for the people in the Seam. Gale will get her the herbs she doesn't grow herself, but she must be very careful to describe them because he's not as familiar with them as I am. He'll also bring them game**

I smile gratefully at him, if there has ever been a time I've been happy he's my best friend it would be now. He would help them while I was gone, at least they wouldn't starve.

**he and I made a pact about this a year or so ago — and will probably not ask for compensation, but they should thank him with some kind of trade, like milk or medicine.**

Gale rolls his eyes at me " you don't have to pay me anything you would help my family if it was me"

I smile at him while Peeta glares

**I don't bother suggesting Prim learn to hunt. I tried to teach her a couple of times and it was disastrous. The woods terrified her, and whenever I shot something, she'd get teary and talk about how we might be able to heal it if we got it home soon enough.**

Everyone burst out laughing at Prims innocence while she turned beetroot and hid her face in my shoulder.

**But she makes out well with her goat,**

"Wait she does what with her goat!" Finnick was silenced when about 10 pillows and a terrifying glare from Prim were thrown at him.

**so I concentrate on that.**

**When I am done with instructions about fuel, and trading, and staying in school, I turn to my mother and grip her arm, hard. "Listen to me. Are you listening to me?" She nods, alarmed by my intensity. She must know what's coming. "You can't leave again," I say.**

**My mother's eyes find the floor. "I know. I won't. I couldn't help what—"**

"She really couldn't help it Katniss" Prim whispers

"**Well, you have to help it this time. You can't clock out and leave Prim on her own. There's no me now to keep you both alive. It doesn't matter what happens. Whatever you see on the screen. You have to promise me you'll fight through it!" My voice has risen to a shout. In it is all the anger, all the fear I felt at her abandonment.**

I looked down I'd never really considered just how hurt I was when mom left I felt like I had been the one who had done something wrong I felt so useless not knowing what to do, or being able to help I feel gale take my hand and give it a squeeze and I try to shake off the pain.

**She pulls her arm from my grasp, moved to anger herself now. "I was ill. I could have treated myself if I'd had the medicine I have now."**

That's not always true your feelings are part of your mental state you can't fix everything with medicine" Cinna states quietly while frowning it wasn't fair that such a young girl had to go through that.

**That part about her being ill might be true. I've seen her bring back people suffering from immobilizing sadness since. Perhaps it is a sickness, but it's one we can't afford.**

"no we can't afford that not now with me gone she can't leave" I mutter to myself but I think some people heard

"**Then take it. And take care of her!" I say.**

"**I'll be all right, Katniss," says Prim, clasping my face in her hands. "But you have to take care, too. You're so fast and brave. Maybe you can win."**

Prim smiles at that and a little bit of hope lights up her eyes. I don't have the heart to crush that light so I don't comment. But Katniss didn't know that everyone in the room was thinking along the same lines as Prim.

**I can't win. Prim must know that in her heart. The competition will be far beyond my abilities. Kids from wealthier districts, where winning is a huge honor, who've been trained their whole lives for this. Boys who are two to three times my size. Girls who know twenty different ways to kill you with a knife. Oh, there'll be people like me, too. People to weed out before the real fun begins.**

The light in Prims eyes goes out a little and the sadness and fear is back

"you lied to me?" she asks looking a little hurt

"sorry I had to" I reply I really hate these books for ruining my lie.

"**Maybe," I say, because I can hardly tell my mother to carry on if I've already given up myself. Besides, it isn't in my nature to go down without a fight, even when things seem insurmountable.**

"Good that the spirit" Finnick says happily

"well at least you've got spunk kid" Haymitch laughs

"**Then we'd be rich as Haymitch."**

Haymitch grimaced " money isn't everything sweetheart"

"**I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. You will try, won't you? Really, really try?" asks Prim. "Really, really try. I swear it," I say. And I know, because of Prim, I'll have to.**

Prim smiled at least Katniss hadn't given up completely just yet.

**And then the Peacekeeper is at the door, signaling our time is up, and we're all hugging one another so hard it hurts and all I'm saying is "I love you. I love you both." And they're saying it back and then the Peacekeeper orders them out and the door closes. I bury my head in one of the velvet pillows as if this can block the whole thing out.**

"that won't work forever" says Thresh his voice oddly sympathetic

**Someone else enters the room, and when I look up, I'm surprised to see it's the baker, Peeta Mellark's father. I can't believe he's come to visit me. **

Everyone looked at Peeta again silent questions in their eyes why would the father of one tribute visit the other tribute?

"you can look at me all day long but I really don't know what my dad is doing" Peeta sighed "he did always like you and Prim though he also always wanted a daughter" me and Prim both blush and smile

**After all, I'll be trying to kill his son soon. **

Peeta and I both winced

**But we do know each other a bit, and he knows Prim even better. **

Prim smiled she always loved visiting the bakery it was one small piece of beauty left in the district

**When she sells her goat cheeses at the Hob, she puts two of them aside for him and he gives her a generous amount of bread in return. We always wait to trade with him when his witch of a wife isn't around because he's so much nicer.**

"sorry" I apologize not really meaning it though that woman really was horrid

"it's fine I know she's not really a ray of sunshine but she is my mother" Peeta defends her slightly not whole heartedly though.

**I feel certain he would never have hit his son the way she did over the burned bread. But why has he come to see me?**

"He never has hit me before" Peeta says his eyes full of love and respect for the man that raised him.

**The baker sits awkwardly on the edge of one of the plush chairs. He's a big, broad-shouldered man with burn scars from years at the ovens. He must have just said goodbye to his son.**

Peeta closed his eyes imagining how hard that was going to be to have to say goodbye to his family and friend to say goodbye to his life.

**He pulls a white paper package from his jacket pocket and holds it out to me. I open it and find cookies. These are a luxury we can never afford.**

"Katniss!" prim gasps "you're lucky! I've always wanted to try one of the cookies!"

Finnicks stomach rumbles "hey I could've sworn he were supposed to have lunch" he whined

"After this chapter" Johanna consoles him like she's talking to a three year old

"**Thank you," I say. The baker's not a very talkative man in the best of times, and today he has no words at all.g**

Peeta rolls his eyes and chuckles that sounds like his dad alright, way to make things awkward old man he thought.

"**I had some of your bread this morning. My friend Gale gave you a squirrel for it." He nods, as if remembering the squirrel. "Not your best trade," I say. He shrugs as if it couldn't possibly matter.**

I'm guessing it doesn't exactly matter at that time, I mean you're about to go off to the capitol and no one knows if they'll see you again I don't think he really cares about the squirrel" Peeta says

I blush I'm not used to being shown this kind of kindness and I hate debts

**Then I can't think of anything else, so we sit in silence until a Peacemaker summons him. He rises and coughs to clear his throat. "I'll keep an eye on the little girl. Make sure she's eating."**

I feel tears brimming on my eyes people really love prim maybe she wont have a problem living the rest of her childhood until she can get a job

" thank you" I choke out to Peeta and smile at him

He blushes "it's not like I did anything people just really love you Katniss"

I'm doubtful about that but I don't comment otherwise.

**I feel some of the pressure in my chest lighten at his words. People deal with me, but they are genuinely fond of Prim. Maybe there will be enough fondness to keep her alive.**

"It's also fondness of you Katniss, people love how brave and determined you are they also love you" she smiles at me

I want to look away from all the people in the room that are looking at me with that same fondness Prim mentioned so I look at the floor.

**My next guest is also unexpected. Madge walks straight to me. **

I must look surprised I never knew she thought of me as close enough of a friend to come say goodbye to just that makes me smile slightly wishing I had tried a bit harder to get to know her more in stead of sitting in comfortable silence

**She is not weepy or evasive, instead there's an urgency about her tone that surprises me. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. **

All the tributes sit up a little wondering what it is, if it's a good enough token it almost becomes a symbol to represent you through out the competition

**Will you wear this?" She holds out the circular gold pin that was on her dress earlier. I hadn't paid much attention to it before, but now I see it's a small bird in flight.**

"Its fitting" Cinna smiles at me

Rue absolutely loved the sound of it and also can't help but thinks how much it reminds her of katniss's personality.

In fact everyone in the room seems to be nodding in approval to the token thinking about how suiting it was and how it was the right choice

Peeta on the other hand, was thinking of when katniss sang and the birds went silent he had a goofy smile on his face thinking of that memory.

"**Your pin?" I say. Wearing a token from my district is about the last thing on my mind.**

Everyone rolled their eyes at this she obviously didn't realize how important the littlest things could be when it came to the games. One bad hair day and you could be screwed.

"**Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" Madge doesn't wait for an answer, she just leans in and fixes the bird to my dress. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss?" she asks. "Promise?" "Yes," I say. Cookies. A pin. I'm getting all kinds of gifts today. **

Everyone laughed at Katniss's unique thoughts

**Madge gives me one more. A kiss on the cheek. **

"oooooooohhh looks like you boys have some competition" Finnick laughed at Peeta and Gales expressions while Katniss made a face of disgust of the idea of her and Madge all three shuddered while the rest of the room laughed

**Then she's gone and I'm left thinking that maybe Madge really has been my friend all along.**

"she really was a good friend" I say to no one in particular.

**Finally, Gale is here and maybe there is nothing romantic between us, **

Peeta smiles a really bright smile but looks down to try to hide it.

Gale looks thoroughly upset by this how could anyone be so incredibly blind

Katniss nod along with her book self and thinks about how relieved she is that Gale is there she can tell him anything and be herself when he's there.

Everyone else in the room laughs at her obliviousness but also feel a little bit of amusing pity for what both boys are going to up against trying to woo her ( **A/N **lol who uses the word woo anymore :Pe)

**but when he opens his arms I don't hesitate to go into them. His body is familiar to me**

Finnick let out a wolf whistle and Gale and I both go crimson but Gale has a small smile on knowing how comfortable she was in his arms

**the way it moves, the smell of wood smoke, even the sound of his heart beating I know from quiet moments on a hunt — but this is the first time I really feel it, lean and hard-muscled against my own.**

Now my face was brighter red then I think its ever gone before and Gale has on a smile that reaches ear to ear. Everyone in the room besides Peeta (who looks like he just had to eat his gym socks) were laughing pretty hard, Finnick was almost on the floor along with Haymitth and Chaff. It took ten minutes for everyone to settle down.

"**Listen," he says. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."**

Gale is nodding now squeezing my hand tightly.

"**They don't always have bows," I say, thinking of the year there were only horrible spiked maces that the tributes had to bludgeon one another to death with.**

Every tribute thanked god that that wasn't their year it was the most gruesome games they've had to date

"**Then make one," says Gale. "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."**

"**That's true you want to use your skills to your advantage and with archery skills like yours you'd be insane to let them go to waste" Finnick advised me for once being serious**

**I have tried copying my father's bows with poor results. It's not that easy. Even he had to scrap his own work sometimes.**

Thresh nodded "I'm surprised he could even make own he must have had a lot of talent…and guts"

I smile at that and think of my dad "yeah he did" I say out loud but more to myself than anyone else

"**I don't even know if there'll be wood," I say. Another year, they tossed everybody into a landscape of nothing but boulders and sand and scruffy bushes. I particularly hated that year. Many contestants were bitten by venomous snakes or went insane from thirst.**

Prim and Rue were both shaking thinking about what Katniss might have to suffer. Rue had already grown fond of Katniss and Prim didn't want to lose her sister

"**There's almost always some wood," Gale says. "Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that."**

It sounded more like a pack of wolves than humans when growls and snarls tore through out the room.

**It's true. We spent one Hunger Games watching the players freeze to death at night. You could hardly see them because they were just huddled in balls and had no wood for fires or torches or anything. It was considered very anti-climactic in the Capitol, allthose quiet, bloodless deaths. Since then, there's usually been wood to make fires.**

More growls were heard at how cruel and sick most capitol citizens were.

"**Yes, there's usually some," I say.**

"**Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know," says Gale.**

"**It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think," I say.**

All the tributes nodded it wasn't nearly that easy it would be if it was only the tributes you had to worry about but once the gamemakers started throwing things at you to harm your physical and emotional health that's when things got ugly

"**So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice," he says. "You know how to kill."**

"**Not people," I say. "How different can it be, really?" says Gale grimly.**

"very different" all the tributes had a haunting look on their face

"The after taste, the memories will always haunt you. Trust me the difference is monumental kid" for once Haymitch looks completely sober while saying this

**The awful thing is that if I can forget they're people, it will be no different at all.**

"It's not different when you do it but when you realize what you've done" Finnick shudders "well you're never really the same"

**The Peacekeepers are back too soon and Gale asks for more time, but they're taking him away and I start to panic. "Don't let them starve!" I cry out, clinging to his hand.**

"Geez Katniss have a little faith like I would ever let that happen" Gale teased me but his voice had an edge of seriousness to it telling me he was sincere

"**I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I —" he says, and they yank us apart and slam the door and I'll never know what it was he wanted me to remember.**

Gale facepalmed while everyone looked amused he finally was going to tell her yet was beaten again.

Katniss looked confused and curious but Gale just shook his head t her when she looked at him. Peeta though looked very relieved that Gale didn't get to finish his thought

**It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. I've never been in a car before. Rarely even ridden in wagons. In the Seam, we travel on foot.**

**I've been right not to cry. The station is swarming with reporters with their insect like cameras trained directly on my face. But I've had a lot of practice at wiping my face clean of emotions and I do this now. I catch a glimpse of myself on the television screen on the wall that's airing my arrival live and feel gratified that I appear almost bored.**

Everyone nodded their approval don't let them know what you're really thinking always keep that poker face it could save your life

I was rather proud of myself for keeping it together even after all that had happened in those last few hours in the book and I allowed myself a satisfied smile

**Peeta Mellark, on the other hand, has obviously been crying **

Everyone looked a Peeta strangely wile the said boy went read and ducked his head trying to sink into the couch and disappear

**and interestingly enough does not seem to be trying to cover it up. I immediately wonder if this will be his strategy in the Games. To appear weak and frightened, to reassure the other tributes that he is no competition at all, and then come out fighting. **

"copycat" Johanna laughed

**This worked very well for a girl, Johanna Mason, from District 7 a few years back. She seemed like such a sniveling, cowardly fool that no one bothered about her until there were only a handful of contestants left. It turned out she could kill viciously. Pretty clever, the way she played it. **

**But this seems an odd strategy for Peeta Mellark because he's a baker's son. All those years of having enough to eat and hauling bread trays around have made him broad-shouldered and strong. It will take an awful lot of weeping to convince anyone to overlook him.**

Everyone laughed again at that

well at least she doesn't think I'm weak Peeta though

**We have to stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train while the cameras gobble up our images, then we're allowed inside and the doors close mercifully behind us. The train begins to move at once.**

"Well they don't want anyone in the tribute family to think it's a good idea to try to break them out" spits Gale looking furious she was really going to the games it was finally sinking in.

**The speed initially takes my breath away. Of course, I've never been on a train, as travel between the districts is forbidden except for officially sanctioned duties. For us, that's mainly transporting coal. But this is no ordinary coal train. It's one of the high-speed Capitol models that average 250 miles per hour. Our journey to the Capitol will take less than a day.**

I paled I'm really going to the capitol I'm really going to be in the games, I think I'm gonna puke.

**In school, they tell us the Capitol was built in a place once called the Rockies. District 12 was in a region known is Appalachia. Even hundreds of years ago, they mined coal here. Which is why our miners have to dig so deep.**

"uuuhhhhhggggg, a history lesson, gross" Finnick complains everyone ignores him though so he just pouts

**Somehow it all comes back to coal at school. Besides basic reading and math most of our instruction is coal-related. Except for the weekly lecture on the history of Panem. It's mostly a lot of blather about what we owe the Capitol. I know there must be more than they're telling us, an actual account of what happened during the rebellion. But I don't spend much time thinking about it. Whatever the truth is, I don't see how it will help me get food on the table.**

"…it won't" Thresh says bluntly

**The tribute train is fancier than even the room in the Justice Building. We are each given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. **

Prim and Rue seem fascinated with what the capitol has to offer and they both get this dazed look in their eyes while listening

**We don't have hot water at home, unless we boil it.**

**There are drawers filled with fine clothes, and Effie Trinket tells me to do anything I want, wear anything I want, everything is at my disposal. Just be ready for supper in an hour. I peel off my mother's blue dress and take a hot shower. I've never had a shower before. It's like being in a summer rain, only warmer. I dress in a dark green shirt and pants.**

Now Prim and Rue have both wrinkled their noses at that

"you can wear anything and you choose that!" they both exclaim simultaneously, then they look at eachother and let out a small laugh having said the same thing.

**At the last minute, I remember Madge's little gold pin. For the first time, I get a good look at it. It's as if someone fashioned a small golden bird and then attached a ring around it. The bird is connected to the ring only by its wing tips. I suddenly recognize it. A mocking jay.**

Everyone catches their breathes for some reason this feels like and important detail in the book to remember even though it seems very small and unnecessary.

**They're funny birds and something of a slap in the face to the Capitol. During the rebellion, the Capitol bred a series of genetically altered animals as weapons. The common term for them was muttations, or sometimes mutts for short. One was a special bird called a jabber jay that had the ability to memorize and repeat whole human conversations. They were homing birds, exclusively male, that were released into regions**

Everyone was silent wondering why the book would go over these minor un needed details

**where the Capitol's enemies were known to be hiding. After the birds gathered words, they'd fly back to centers to be recorded. It took people awhile to realize what was going on in the districts, how private conversations were being transmitted. Then, of course, the rebels fed the Capitol endless lies, and the joke was on it. So the centers were shut down and the birds were abandoned to die off in the wild.**

"that just shows how merciless the capitol is even when it's their faults" surprisingly Rue says this

**Only they didn't die off. Instead, the jabber jays mated with female mockingbirds creating a whole new species that could replicate both bird whistles and human melodies. They had lost the ability to enunciate words but could still mimic a range of human vocal sounds, from a child's high-pitched warble to a man's deep tones. And they could re-create songs. Not just a few notes, but whole songs with multiple verses, if you had the patience to sing them and if they liked your voice.**

Peeta thought back to Katniss singing and how they went silent for her.

Katniss thought of when her dad used to sing for her and Prim.

**My father was particularly fond of mockingjays. When we went hunting, he would whistle or sing complicated songs to them and, after a polite pause, they'd always sing back. Not everyone is treated with such respect. But whenever my father sang, all the birds in the area would fall silent and listen. **

Rue smiled as did everyone else in the room

"your dad must have had an amazing voice" Rue smiled at me

"he did" I smiled back

**His voice was that beautiful, high and clear and so filled with life it made you want to laugh and cry at the same time.**

Prim and Katniss both closed their eyes remembering the sound, others in the room tried to imagine it

**I could never bring myself to continue the practice after he was gone.**

Peeta frowned it was a pity she had the most enchanting voice he'd ever heard

"Hey do you think you could sing for me sometime catnip?" gale asked

"ummm maybe when we're alone" Katniss replied flushing a little

Peeta felt a surge of anger he felt that her singing was a moment between just the two of them that should never be shared he glared at Gale from across the room.

**Still, there's something comforting about the little bird. It's like having a piece of my father with me, protecting me. I fasten the pin onto my shirt, and with the dark green fabric as a background, I can almost imagine the mockingjay flying through the trees. over the Capitol. I know there must be more than they're telling us, an actual account of what happened during the rebellion. But I don't spend much time thinking about it. Whatever the truth is, I don't see how it will help me get food on the table.**

"Geez woman again with the food, you're more obsessed than I am!" Finnick let out a fake exhausted sigh while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

**Effie Trinket comes to collect me for supper.**

"Great just seeing her face can ruin anyone's appetite," Haymitch groaned everyone in the room chuckled a bit.

**I follow her through the narrow, rocking corridor into a dining room with polished paneled walls. There's a table where all the dishes are highly breakable. Peeta Mellark sits waiting for us, the chair next to him empty.**

"Good I can at least avoid one dinner with that witch" Haymitch sighed.

"**Where's Haymitch?" asks Effie Trinket brightly.**

"**Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," says Peeta.**

"Well aren't you the life of the party" Chaff grinned

"**Well, it's been an exhausting day," says Effie Trinket. I think she's relieved by Haymitch's absence, and who can blame her?**

The said man scowled at me "hey watch it sweetheart your not exactly miss congeniality either" I scowled at that last line not denying it though.

**The supper comes in courses. A thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. **

Cue Finnick drooling

**Throughout the meal, Effie Trinket keeps reminding us to save space because there's more to come. But I'm stuffing myself because I've never had food like this, so good and so much, and because probably the best thing I can do between now and the Games is put on a few pounds.**

The previous tributes in the room nodded remembering how hungry they were on some nights (not Finnick though because he was to hot to starve so tons of women were sending him food)

"**At least, you two have decent manners," says Effie as we're finishing the main course. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."**

Gale, Peeta, and I all growled at that those kids that were chosen had went to our school even if we didn't know them we still defend our own people and are seriously angry she would insult them like that, their memories should be honored for what they has to go through.

**The pair last year were two kids from the Seam who'd never, not one day of their lives, had enough to eat. And when they did have food, table manners were surely the last thing on their minds. **

A lot of people in the room were silently giving their sympathy knowing what that's like.

**Peeta's a baker's son. My mother taught Prim and I to eat properly, so yes, I can handle a fork and knife. But I hate Effie Trinket's comment so much I make a point of eating the rest of my meal with my fingers.**

Everyone cracks up at this happy that someone wouldn't be intimidated by Effie.

**Then I wipe my hands on the tablecloth. **

Everyone laughs harder at that.

"Finally someone to help me annoy and mess with Effie! I thought this day would never come!" Haymitch chokes out between chuckles

**This makes her purse her lips tightly together.**

**Now that the meal's over, I'm fighting to keep the food down. I can see Peeta's looking a little green, too. **

"Gross remind me not to eat that much again" Peeta tells me

"Only if you remind me" I say surprised at how comfortable it is to talk with him normally.

**Neither of our stomachs is used to such rich fare. But if I can hold down Greasy Sae's concoction of mice meat, pig entrails, and tree bark — a winter specialty — I'm determined to hang on to this.**

The Prim and Rue look a little disgusted by this, and both of them go a little green.

**We go to another compartment to watch the recap of the reapings across Panem. They try to stagger them throughout the day so a person could conceivably watch the whole thing live, but only people in the Capitol could really do that, since none of them have to attend reapings themselves.**

**One by one, we see the other reapings, the names called, (the volunteers stepping forward or, more often, not. We examine the faces of the kids who will be our competition. A few stand out in my mind.**

Everyone leans forward waiting to see who would be reaped the tension in the room was becoming unbearable.

**A monstrous boy who lunges forward to volunteer from District 2. A fox-faced girl with sleek red hair from District 5. A boy with a crippled foot from District 10. And most hauntingly, a twelve-year-old girl from District 11. **

Rue lets out a choked sob and buries her head into Threshes shoulder silently crying. All of us hang our heads, it's not fait=r that poor child! She shouldn't have to go through this she's to young, I wish I could destroy the capitol piece by piece but restrain myself

After about three more minutes Rue controls herself and looks up, she had known this was coming, or at least she was pretty sure why else would she have been called here.

"it's okay we should keep reading now I want to know what happens" Rue smiles at us

I try not to look at her knowing that I'll be trying to kill her so Instead I concentrate on the book that was now being continued.

**She has dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that, she's very like Prim in size and demeanor.**

We all let out a mournful sigh and another tear falls down Rues face she knew in her heart it was her But to actually hear her description and have her worst fears confirmed she couldn't completely stay calm.

**Only when she mounts the stage and they ask for volunteers, all you can hear is the wind whistling through the decrepit buildings around her. There's no one willing to take her place.**

"Good none of my siblings are old enough and I would have hated to have one of them die for me" Rue smiles

" I didn't want Katniss to volunteer for me!" Prim objects, and I squeeze her hand in reassurance knowing that's not what Rue meant.

**Last of all, they show District 12. Prim being called, me running forward to volunteer. You can't miss the desperation in my voice as I shove Prim behind me, as if I'm afraid no one will hear and they'll take Prim away.**

A shudder runs through my body at the thought of the capitol taking away my precious baby sister. Prim wraps her arms around me tighter to show me she's still here with me and no one is taking her away, I let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

**But, of course, they do hear. I see Gale pulling her off me and watch myself mount the stage. **

"thanks again for that" I whisper Gale smiles at me but it doesn't quite reach his eyes

**The commentators are not sure what to say about the crowd's refusal to applaud. The silent salute. **

Again I feel like tears are about to spill over but I bite my lip and hold them back I really didn't know I loved my district until I knew I had to leave it behind for the capitol.

**One says that District 12 has always been a bit backward but that local customs can be charming. As if on cue, Haymitch falls off the stage, and they groan comically. **

Haymitch smirks and all of us laugh for a good 2 minutes leave it to Haymitch to lift up the sad tense atmosphere.

**Peeta's name is drawn, and he quietly takes his place. **

"psshhh well when you put it that way it doesn't seem nearly as dramatic as yours" Peeta joked and I had to laugh mine did seem a bit theatrical looking at it from others point of view

**We shake hands. They cut to the anthem again, and the pro-gram ends.**

**Effie Trinket is disgruntled about the state her wig was in. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."**

Haymitch's smirk grows and everyone in the room rolls their eyes at Effie.

**Peeta unexpectedly laughs. "He was drunk," says Peeta. "He's drunk every year. "Every day," I add.**

"**yup" Haymitch says popping the 'p' "and it's gonna stay that way for every year to come" Haymitch smirks again**

**I can't help smirking a little. Effie Trinket makes it sound like Haymitch just has somewhat rough manners that could be corrected with a few tips from her.**

Everyone cracks up.

"I wonder if she knows she's one of the main reasons I act like that I love to make her job harder, and her perfect life a bit more difficult." Haymitch laughed

"Wow Haymitch it sounds like you have a crush on her" I joked

The sip of vodka he had just taken came spewing from his mouth while a few people were actually on the floor they were laughing so hard (cough Finnick cough)

"don't ever joke like that again sweetheart or I will be sure to kill you off first in that arena" Haymitch threatened

"**Yes," hisses Effie Trinket. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"**

Haymitch sent a meaningful glare my way and I tried my best to look innocent"

**Just then, Haymitch staggers into the compartment. "I miss supper?" he says in a slurred voice. Thenhe vomits all over the expensive carpet and falls in the mess.**

"… dang Haymitch always the charmer aren't we" chuckled Chaff while Haymitch took another drink of liquor and grinned

Almost every girl in the room had their noses wrinkled and the guys's eyes had a little disgust in them

"**So laugh away!" says Effie Trinket. She hops in her pointy shoes around the pool of vomit and flees the room.**

"well… point one for Effie!" yells Finnick "now it's time for lunch

Everyone gets up, stretches , and head to the kitchen which Haymitch says was through the door on the left

"So I think we need to go hunt an….." my sentence stopped and my jaw dropped because when we walked through the door we saw.

**A/N SRRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I love you guys who keep waiting for the next chapter so here it is! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so sorry! Major writers block that's no excuse of course but really I'm sorry please don't hate me I'm going as fast as I can I swear! I'm going to try to update quicker I PROMISE I will NOT drop or abandon this story! I will stay with it till the end, I hate it when I love a story then someone just never updates so I wont stop writing this! Now I'm guessing you're bored so on with the story!**

When we walked into the room we saw the weirdest (yet familiar ) creature. It was a woman dressed in a tight wasted white dress only the end flared out with multiple brightly colored feathers making us all stare in disgust and awe. Her face had way to much foundation, her eyelids covered in pastel yellow eye shadow, her lips as orange as… well and orange, and her cheeks such a bright pink they kind of hurt to look at.

"oh no any one but her" Haymitch groaned

the rest of in the room couldn't help but agree with his sentiments. We all held our breathes waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Well! Isn't this lovely. I was quite shocked when I received the invitation to come to this little reading but don't fret my little pets I've been filled in with all the details!" she chirped like and over excited bird "I was brought here by someone named robins fangirl, I must say that one is a bit off in the head though if it's not to rude for me to say!" she smiled again while we all stared.

"so you're reading with us now" Finnick asked slowly like this predicament literally hurt to think about, until he finally said "so…. Do we still get food? Cuz if we don't I'm hunting this robin chick down!"

Effie brightened at the first part before staring at Finnick slightly doe eyed and answering "yes she did mention something about food behind me on the table" Effie looked as if she was drooling (more at Finnick than the food though)

"woohoo! Finnick ran behind her to the elaborate buffet. We all gasped for the second time that day. The table had just about everything you could ask for. Rolls of rice with green stuff and some weird fish in it (sushi!) pasta in one huge bowl and in smaller, yet still quite large, bowls around the pasta were all different types of red and white sauces. There was a spot set up that looked as if it were for salad with all the vegies, beside that there we an assortment of soups creamy, more watery, some were stews stuffed to the brim with meant and other spices. On a separate table their was a table with freshly cut fruits and a fountain that looked like it was spurting chocolate, there was also different colored pudding and Finnick went around telling us the names of the different desserts (well more like shouting the name to us out of excitement) their was peach cobbler, brownies, strawberry mousse, different cakes, peanut butter and regular fudge, and the list went on and on. Soon after everyone was settled with plates the size of small mountains we decided someone should read while we ate no one was really yet comfortable enough with each other to truly talk so continuing with the next chapter seemed like the best bet.

So with that said Gale picked up the book in one hand (fork in the other) and started to read

**For a few moments, Peeta and I take in the scene of our mentor trying to rise out of the slippery vile stuff from his stomach. The reek of vomit and raw spirits almost brings my dinner up.**

Everyone in the room makes a disgusted at the mental image of that scene not wanting to lose their food also.

**We exchange a glance. Obviously Haymitch isn't much, **

Haymitch scowled but considering what they had just witnessed he couldn't really blame them for not being impressed.

**but Effie Trinket is right about one thing, once we're in the arena he's all we've got. As if by some unspoken agreement, Peeta and I each take one of Haymitch's arms and help him to his feet.**

"**I tripped?" Haymitch asks. "Smells bad." He wipes his hand on his nose, smearing his face with vomit.**

Haymitch winces and the girls look a little green.

"do you have to go over every detail Katniss?" prim mock complained her nose wrinkled

I gave her a small apologetic smile

"**Let's get you back to your room," says Peeta. "Clean you up a bit."**

"that was nice of you" Rue smiles at Peeta

**We half-lead half-carry Haymitch back to his compartment. Since we can't exactly set him down on the embroidered bedspread, we haul him into the bathtub and turn the shower on him. He hardly notices.**

Effie looked like she was going to be sick at the thought

"wait your going to bathe him!" prim yells Finnick is snickering and the others in the room can't help but smile.

well everyone except two, Katniss because she had to see an old man like him in all his gross glory, and Peeta, because he knew he had to help.

But surprisingly it was Prim who was glaring at Haymitch "you better not ruin my sisters innocence!" she muttered making everyone laugh at her out burst

"I'll try my hardest" Haymitch chuckled, though Prim didn't look convinced

"**It's okay," Peeta says to me. "I'll take it from here."**

Prim smiled at Peeta "that was nice of you"

"Yeah thanks Peeta" I mumbled not so secretly relieved, even though I was baffled at why he was helping me.

**I can't help feeling a little grateful since the last thing I want to do is strip down Haymitch, wash the vomit out of his chest hair, and tuck him into bed. Possibly Peeta is trying to make a good impression on him, to be his favorite once the Games begin. But judging by the state he's in, Haymitch will have no memory of this tomorrow.**

"yeah I'll be to hung over to remember my own name" Haymitch rolled his eyes at his own antics receiving some chuckles.

" I wouldn't do that to make a good impression!" Peeta protested

I raised my eyebrows "then why did you do it?"

"uhhhhhh i..uhh..was.." Peeta stuttered blushing

"some people are just nice because their good people Katniss" prim reprimanded me shaking her head as if I was naive and Gale glared suspiciously at Peeta

"**All right," I say. "I can send one of the Capitol people to help you." There's any number on the train. Cooking for us. Waiting on us. Guarding us. Taking care of us is their job.**

"No! don't send those freaks who knows hoe they'll alter my body! No offence," Haymitch quickly added on when he saw Cinna raise one eyebrow at him

"None taken" Cinna chuckled "they can be a bit much at times"

Effie looked like she wanted to object but held her tongue at last minute.

"**No. I don't want them," says Peeta.**

"thank you" Haymitch sighed "maybe you will be my favorite" he muttered while he mock glared at me

**I nod and head to my own room. I understand how Peeta feels. I can't stand the sight of the Capitol people myself. But making them deal with Haymitch might be a small form of revenge. So I'm pondering the reason why he insists on taking care of Haymitch and all of a sudden I think, It's because he's being kind. Just as he was kind to give me the bread.**

"that was really nothing you don't have to keep thinking about it" he reassured me

I nodded but didn't really believe it

**The idea pulls me up short. A kind Peeta Mellark is far more dangerous to me than an unkind one. Kind people have a way of working their way inside me and rooting there. And I can't let Peeta do this. Not where we're going. So I decide, from this moment on, to have as little as possible to do with the baker's son.**

"hey I have a name" Peeta joked

Gale on the other hand had a smug smile on his face at his catnips thoughts.

"that's not very nice Katniss" rue scolded

I shrugged agreeing with my past selfs thoughts kind people are dangerous.

**When I get back to my room, the train is pausing at a platform to refuel. I quickly open the window, toss the cookies Peeta's father gave me out of the train, and slam the glass shut. No more. No more of either of them.**

I looked down slightly ashamed of my actions

"Katniss those were horrid manners you should never throw away a gift" Effie looked scandalized

Peeta was slightly hurt but his eyes didn't show it

**Unfortunately, the packet of cookies hits the ground and bursts open in a patch of dandelions by the track. I only see the image for a moment, because the train is off again, but it's enough. Enough to remind me of that other dandelion in the school yard years ago . . .**

**I had just turned away from Peeta Mellark's bruised face when I saw the dandelion and I knew hope wasn't lost. I plucked it carefully and hurried home. **

"So that's why you looked down" Peeta gasped like he just had and epiphany

I blushed again darn my cheeks! "Yeah I didn't think you saw that"

**I grabbed a bucket and Prim's hand and headed to the Meadow and yes, it was dotted with the golden-headed weeds. After we'd harvested those, we scrounged along inside the fence for probably a mile until we'd filled the bucket with the dandelion greens, stems, and flowers. That night, we gorged ourselves on dandelion salad and the rest of the bakery bread.**

Prim smiled at the memory she had been so happy to see her sister have some hope in her eyes it felt like they were actually going to survive, and they did, so she supposed her instinct was right.

"**What else?" Prim asked me. "What other food can we find?"**

"**All kinds of things," I promised her. "I just have to remember them."**

Now everyone was smiling fondly at the two sisters relationship and how they looked out for each other

**My mother had a book she'd brought with her from the apothecary shop. The pages were made of old parchment and covered in ink drawings of plants. Neat handwritten blocks told their names, where to gather them, when they came in bloom, their medical uses. But my father added other entries to the book. Plants for eating, not healing. Dandelions, pokeweed, wild onions, pines. Prim and I spent the rest of the night poring over those pages.**

"wow that information's going to be a lot of help in the games" Johanna whistled appreciatively while the others nodded

Rue grinned Katniss and her seemed to have more in common then she thought

**The next day, we were off school. For a while I hung around the edges of the Meadow, but finally I worked up the courage to go under the fence. It was the first time I'd been there alone, without my father's weapons to protect me. But I retrieved the small bow and arrows he'd made me from a hollow tree. I probably didn't go more than twenty yards into the woods that day. Most of the time, I perched up in the branches of an old oak, hoping for game to come by. After several hours, I had the good luck to kill a rabbit.**

I laughed out loud unknowingly and when I looked up I met a lot of questioning looks

"it's just considering how much me and gale bring back now that almost seems tiny, I was just thinking about how much practice I've had in the last few years" I smile fondly thinking about that

Gale smiles to "well you're a fast learner, and extremely stubborn it's no surprise you caught on so quickly"

Thresh made a mental note to watch out for her more in the games

**I'd shot a few rabbits before, with my father's guidance. But this I'd done on my own.**

I smiled again this time with pride

**We hadn't had meat in months. The sight of the rabbit seemed to stir something in my mother. She roused herself, skinned the carcass, and made a stew with the meat and some more greens Prim had gathered. Then she acted confused and went back to bed, but when the stew was done, we made her eat a bowl.**

Finnick closed his eyes briefly thinking about how much Katnisses mother sounded like Annie but if she had gotten better then there was still hope for Annie there had to be

But because no one heard the sad thoughts Finnick had just had they kept reading

**The woods became our savior, and each day I went a bit farther into its arms. It was slow-going at first, but I was determined to feed us. I stole eggs from nests, caught fish in nets, sometimes managed to shoot a squirrel or rabbit for stew, and gathered the various plants that sprung up beneath my feet. Plants are tricky. Many are edible, but one false mouthful and you're dead. I checked and double-checked the plants I harvested with my father's pictures. I kept us alive.**

Everyone once again sighed at how hard her life had to be at such a young age to have to protect and feed her entire family and then getting picked for the games the odds were not in her favor at all or maybe the universe just hated her.

**Any sign of danger, a distant howl, the inexplicable break of a branch, sent me flying back to the fence at first. Then I began to risk climbing trees to escape the wild dogs that quickly got bored and moved on. Bears and cats lived deeper in, perhaps disliking the sooty reek of our district.**

Gale chuckled at what little Katniss was like he had thought she was always the bravest person alive but apparently her courage grew stronger with age

**On May 8th, I went to the Justice Building, signed up for my tesserae, **

The room was suddenly filled with growls of anger at what she had to do just to stay alive everyone looked livid at the capitol after just one sentence.

Katniss was lightly shocked that everyone had grown so fond of her in the short amount of time she then tried to hide her blush behind her hair.

**and pulled home my first batch of grain and oil in Prim's toy wagon. On the eighth of every month, I was entitled to do the same. I couldn't stop hunting and gathering, of course. The grain was not enough to live on, and there were other things to buy, soap and milk and thread. What we didn't absolutely have to eat, I began to trade at the Hob. It was frightening to enter that place without my father at my side, but people had respected him, and they accepted me.**

"Of course they do they actually like you a lot Katniss, at first it was because they respected your father but now they respect you for you strength and spunk" Gale winked at me making me laugh a little

"sure that's it" I said sarcastically, but I was honestly touched.

**Game was game after all, no matter who'd shot it. I also sold at the back doors of the wealthier clients in town, trying to remember what my father had told me and learning a few new tricks as well. The butcher would buy my rabbits but not squirrels. The baker enjoyed squirrel but would only trade for one if his wife wasn't around. The Head Peacekeeper loved wild turkey. The mayor had a passion for strawberries.**

"Even the mayor lets things that are illegal pass?" thresh questioned

"Yeah, I guess district 12 is just a bit looser with its rules" I replied frowning a bit, that was lucky for me if 12 wasn't like that we would have starved a long time ago

**In late summer, I was washing up in a pond**

Peeta and Gale blushed for some reason while Finnick let out a low whistle I chose to ignore.

**when I noticed the plants growing around me. Tall with leaves like arrowheads. Blossoms with three white petals. **

"Katniss's" Rue whispered to low for anyone else to hear she smiled slightly

**I knelt down in the water, my fingers digging into the soft mud, and I pulled up handfuls of the roots. Small, bluish tubers that don't look like much but boiled or baked are as good as any potato. "Katniss," I said aloud. It's the plant I was named for. And I heard my father's voice joking, "As long as you can find yourself, you'll never starve." **

I smiled fondly at the memory of my father he knew I was a bit jealous of the beautiful name Primrose and my dad was trying to convince me that my name was special; he always knew just what to say

**I spent hours stirring up the pond bed with my toes and a stick, gathering the tubers that floated to the top. That night, we feasted on fish and katniss roots until we were all, for the first time in months, full.**

Prim grinned remembering how happy she was to be able to have that new hope in her heart and to see Katniss smiling again.

**Slowly, my mother returned to us. She began to clean and cook and preserve some of the food I brought in for winter. People traded us or paid money for her medical remedies. One day, I heard her singing.**

"her voice is very pretty, but you should hear Katniss she's like an angel" Prim sighed wistfully being a bit dramatic

I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration but couldn't hold back the smile at her praise.

**Prim was thrilled to have her back, but I kept watching, waiting for her to disappear on us again. I didn't trust her. And some small gnarled place inside me hated her for her weakness, for her neglect, for the months she had put us through. Prim forgave her, but I had taken a step back from my mother, put up a wall to protect myself from needing her, and nothing was ever the same between us again.**

Gale grabbed my hand again and squeezed lightly

Prim looked like she wanted to say something either to scold her sister or say something to defend their mother but she knew Katniss had good reasons to feel that way so she just stayed quiet

**Now I was going to die without that ever being set right. I thought of how I had yelled at her today in the Justice Building. I had told her I loved her, too, though. So maybe it would all balance out.**

**Now I received two light slaps on my head from Gale and Prim **

"You can't give up yet" Prim wailed

"She's right sweetheart, if you think like that you have no chance" (guess who)

"If you don't get your head in the game the others will eat you alive" growled Johanna

I nodded feeling that if I though that way things would only be harder for me during the games.

**For a while I stand staring out the train window, wishing I could open it again, but unsure of what would happen at such high speed. In the distance, I see the lights of another district. 7? 10? I don't know. I think about the people in their houses, settling in for bed. I imagine my home, with its shutters drawn tight. What are they doing now, my mother and Prim? Were they able to eat supper? The fish stew and the strawberries? Or did it lay untouched on their plates? Did they watch the recap of the day's events on the battered old TV that sits on the table against the wall? Surely, there were more tears. Is my mother holding up, being strong for Prim? Or has she already started to slip away, leaving the weight of the world on my sister's fragile shoulders?**

Prim huffed in annoyance "once again Katniss I'm not a baby I can handle things and you left me in good hands I have mom and Gale and others from seam to help me really worry about yourself for once!"

Everyone stared shocked at the usually quiet Prim shocked she could talk that way but after a few second they continued reading still a bit stunned.

**Prim will undoubtedly sleep with my mother tonight. The thought of that scruffy old Buttercup posting himself on the bed to watch over Prim comforts me. If she cries, he will nose his way into her arms and curl up there until she calms down and falls asleep. I'm so glad I didn't drown him.**

Prim glared, while Finnick howled with laughter and others chuckled at the memory

**Imagining my home makes me ache with loneliness. This day has been endless. Could Gale and I have been eating blackberries only this morning? It seems like a lifetime ago. Like a long dream that deteriorated into a nightmare. Maybe, if I go to sleep, I will wake up back in District 12, where I belong.**

I shook my head I never thought I would come to really care about district 12 but then again people say you don't know what you have until its gone apparently that statement holds true

**Probably the drawers hold any number of nightgowns, but I just strip off my shirt and pants and climb into bed in my underwear. **

Although it didn't show on their faces Peeta and gale just had very nice mental images and had to fight a blush down

**The sheets are made of soft, silky fabric. A thick fluffy comforter gives immediate warmth.**

**If I'm going to cry, now is the time to do it. By morning, I'll be able to wash the damage done by the tears from my face. But no tears come. I'm too tired or too numb to cry. The only thing I feel is a desire to be somewhere else. So I let the train rock me into oblivion.**

All the past tribute look at me not really with pity but more understanding, they had all gone through the same thing on their first night and remembered how bad it was

Peeta was thinking that his emotions must be matching Katniss's he wondered if he as holding up better or worse?

**Gray light is leaking through the curtains when the rapping rouses me. I hear Effie Trinket's voice, calling me to rise. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I try and imagine, for a moment, what it must be like inside that woman's head. What thoughts fill her waking hours? What dreams come to her at night? I have no idea.**

Effie opens her mouth to fill in that information looking as if she was just asked to do an interview before Haymitch intervened

"She doesn't really care Effie you're not meant to answer"

"Well how rude" Effie huffed

**I put the green outfit back on since it's not really dirty, just slightly crumpled from spending the night on the floor. My fingers trace the circle around the little gold mockingjay and I think of the woods, and of my father, and of my mother and Prim waking up, having to get on with things.**

Rue started thinking of her siblings she hoped they would be okay and felt horrible for poor Prim having her sister taken away and feeling guilty, it would have killed Rue if she had been in her situation

**I slept in the elaborate braided hair my mother did for the reaping and it doesn't look too bad, so I just leave it up. It doesn't matter. We can't be far from the Capitol now. And once we reach the city, my stylist will dictate my look for the opening ceremonies tonight anyway. I just hope I get one who doesn't think nudity is the last word in fashion.**

Cinna laughed, "no I think I have something different planned for you"

"Thank goodness" I let out the breathe I was holding

Peeta and Gale looked a bit disappointed for reasons I couldn't fathom.

**As I enter the dining car, Effie Trinket brushes by me with a cup of black coffee. She's muttering obscenities under her breath. Haymitch, his face puffy and red from the previous day's indulgences, is chuckling. Peeta holds a roll and looks somewhat embarrassed.**

"**Sit down! Sit down!" says Haymitch, waving me over. The moment I slide into my chair I'm served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls they set before me would keep my family going for a week. There's an elegant glass of orange juice. At least, I think it's orange juice. I've only even tasted an orange once, at New Year's when my father bought one as a special treat. A cup of coffee. My mother adores coffee, which we could almost never afford, but it only tastes bitter and thin to me. A rich brown cup of something I've never seen.**

"this is only the best thing in the history of the world to EVER be invented" Finnick bounced around looking as excited as a three year old

"**They call it hot chocolate," says Peeta. "It's good."**

"GOOD! GOOD! That's like saying we KINDA need air that's like saying the capitol is a LITTLE messed, its like saying Haymitch is only a BIT drunk! Hot chocolate is the BEST THING THAT HAS EVER BEEN INTRODUCED TO MANKIND!" Finnick was breathing hard after his little rant

"okayyyy….. Moving on" Johanna said everyone was starting to doubt Finnick's mental health though

**I take a sip of the hot, sweet, creamy liquid and a shudder runs through me. Even though the rest of the meal beckons, I ignore it until I've drained my cup. Then I stuff down every mouthful I can hold, which is a substantial amount, being careful to not overdo it on the richest stuff. One time, my mother told me that I always eat like I'll never see food again. And I said, "I won't unless I bring it home." That shut her up.**

Everyone cracked up at that even though it was a bit disrespectful

"hey the truth hurts" Haymitch snickered

**When my stomach feels like it's about to split open, I lean back and take in my breakfast companions. Peeta is still eating, breaking off bits of roll and dipping them in hot chocolate. Haymitch hasn't paid much attention to his platter, but he's knocking back a glass of red juice that he keeps thinning with a clear liquid from a bottle. Judging by the fumes, it's some kind of spirit. I don't know Haymitch, but I've seen him often enough in the Hob, tossing handfuls of money on the counter of the woman who sells white liquor. He'll be incoherent by the time we reach the Capitol.**

"good that means everything is going on schedule" Haymitch smirked

"Haymitch don't let them think they don't even have a shot at winning because their actually pretty high up on the skill factor if you ask me" Finnick stated shockingly serious

"yeah don't make them lose hope in you this close at the begging" Johanna seconded Finnicks comment

Haymitch shrugged not letting on to how he was already strategizing plans and angles for his two new tributes to work on.

**I realize I detest Haymitch. No wonder the District 12 tributes never stand a chance. It isn't just that we've been underfed and lack training. Some of our tributes have still been strong enough to make a go of it. But we rarely get sponsors and he's a big part of the reason why. The rich people who back tributes — either because they're betting on them or simply for the bragging rights of picking a winner — expect someone classier than Haymitch to deal with.**

Haymitch glared at that while the braver (and stupider in Finnicks case) snickered

"**So, you're supposed to give us advice," I say to Haymitch.**

"**Here's some advice. Stay alive," says Haymitch, and then bursts out laughing. **

"good advice a little vague though wouldn't you agree" Finnick joked

"yes very much so, quick and to the point, my kind of strategy" Johanna smirked.

**I exchange a look with Peeta before I remember I'm having nothing more to do with him. I'm surprised to see the hardness in his eyes. He generally seems so mild.**

"**That's very funny," says Peeta. Suddenly he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hand. It shatters on the floor, sending the blood red liquid running toward the back of the train. "Only not to us."**

Peeta blushed at the appreciative looks he was getting he looked at Haymitch apologizing with his eyes.

"don't worry about it kid way to stick up for yourself though, good for you" Haymitch begrudgingly praised

**Haymitch considers this a moment, then punches Peeta in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. When he turns back to reach for the spirits, I drive my knife into the table between his hand and the bottle, barely missing his fingers. I brace myself to deflect his hit, but it doesn't come. Instead he sits back and squints at us.**

Now the looks were on Katniss who blushed and tried to shy away from them a bit

"**Well, what's this?" says Haymitch. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"**

"They were all fighters anyone in the games was a fighter" I hissed

"maybe sweetheart just not very good ones" said dryly not meeting anyone's eyes

**Peeta rises from the floor and scoops up a handful of ice from under the fruit tureen. He starts to raise it to the red mark on his jaw.**

"**No," says Haymitch, stopping him. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."**

Effie looked scandalized at the thought

"**That's against the rules," says Peeta.**

"**Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better," says Haymitch. He turns to me. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"**

"heck yeah she can" Gale wooped proudly

**The bow and arrow is my weapon. But I've spent a fair amount of time throwing knives as well. Sometimes, if I've wounded an animal with an arrow, it's better to get a knife into it, too, before I approach it. I realize that if I want Haymitch's attention, this is my moment to make an impression. I yank the knife out of the table, get a grip on the blade, and then throw it into the wall across the room. I was actually just hoping to get a good solid stick, but it lodges in the seam between two panels, making me look a lot better than I am.**

Everyone snorted knowing she was probably that good and just doubting herself but they decided not to comment on that just yet

"**Stand over here. Both of you," says Haymitch, nodding to the middle of the room. We obey and he circles us, prodding us like animals at times, checking our muscles, examining our faces. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."**

"Thanks we feel really loved now" Peeta snorted and I couldn't help but chuckle at his tone of voice

**Peeta and I don't question this. The Hunger Games aren't a beauty contest, but the best-looking tributes always seem to pull more sponsors.**

"yeah in that department I think Prim would have done better" I smiled at her

Before Prim could reply though Cinna cut in

"Even though your sister is adorable, you do have a very mature, elegant, beauty about you that we can definitely work with" he smiled at me

I snorted but was secretly pleased at his comment

"**All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you," says Haymitch. "But you have to do exactly what I say."**

"yeah we're dead" I mock sighed while the others laughed even Haymitch smirked a little

**It's not much of a deal but still a giant step forward from ten minutes ago when we had no guide at all.**

"**Fine," says Peeta.**

"**So help us," I say. "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone —"**

"**One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," says Haymitch.**

"oh no now she's going to try to resiste catnip hates being told what to do" Gale chuckled

"**But —" I begin.**

"**No buts. Don't resist," says Haymitch. He takes the bottle of spirits from the table and leaves the car. As the door swings shut behind him, the car goes dark. There are still a few lights inside, but outside it's as if night has fallen again. I realize we must be in the tunnel that runs up through the mountains into the Capitol. The mountains form a natural barrier between the Capitol and the eastern districts. It is almost impossible to enter from the east except through the tunnels. This geographical advantage was a major factor in the districts losing the war that led to my being a tribute today. Since the rebels had to scale the mountains, they were easy targets for the Capitol's air forces.**

**Peeta Mellark and I stand in silence as the train speeds along. The tunnel goes on and on and I think of the tons of rock separating me from the sky, and my chest tightens. I hate being encased in stone this way. It reminds me of the mines and my father, trapped, unable to reach sunlight, buried forever in the darkness.**

Everyone shuddered at the though that would be a horrid way to die

**The train finally begins to slow and suddenly bright light floods the compartment. We can't help it. Both Peeta and I run to the window to see what we've only seen on television, the Capitol, the ruling city of Panem. The cameras haven't lied about its grandeur. If anything, they have not quite captured the magnificence of the glistening buildings in a rainbow of hues that tower into the air, the shiny cars that roll down the wide paved streets, the oddly dressed people with bizarre hair and painted faces who have never missed a meal. All the colors seem artificial, the pinks too deep, the greens too bright, the yellows painful to the eyes, like the flat round disks of hard candy we can never afford to buy at the tiny sweet shop in District 12.**

"we aren't dressed strangely we happen to be very in style" Effie protested

we all looked at each other not wanting to be the one to contradict her so in the end we all just ignored her and continued on reading

**The people begin to point at us eagerly as they recognize a tribute train rolling into the city. I step away from the window, sickened by their excitement, knowing they can't wait to watch us die. But Peeta holds his ground, actually waving and smiling at the gawking crowd. He only stops when the train pulls into the station, blocking us from their view.**

**He sees me staring at him and shrugs. "Who knows?" he says. "One of them may be rich."**

The room was filled with chuckles and giggles and Peeta looked a bit sheepish

I tried not to look suspicious but this meant he was really playing the game he has there to win I told myself not to forget his real meaning and purpose in the games to kill everyone, including me

**I have misjudged him. I think of his actions since the reaping began. The friendly squeeze of my hand. His father showing up with the cookies and promising to feed Prim . . . did Peeta put him up to that? His tears at the station. Volunteering to wash Haymitch but then challenging him this morning when apparently the nice-guy approach had failed. And now the waving at the window, already trying to win the crowd.**

Peeta looked down a little hurt at what his crush no scartch that life long love thought about him, to be honest it stung a little

The spectators in the room were all thinking to themselves was Katniss being cruel, or was she honestly so blind she didn't see the feeling the boy had for her?

**All of the pieces are still fitting together, but I sense he has a plan forming. He hasn't accepted his death. He is already fighting hard to stay alive. Which also means that kind Peeta Mellark, the boy who gave me the bread, is fighting hard to kill me.**

No I'm not Peeta thought angrily

"Well on that mundane note I think we should just continue on with the next chapter and not dwell on those last words to much" Finnick said hopefully trying to help Peeta out a little

Everyone nodded agreeing and they turned the page and continued on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N enjoy no real intro because I think you guys just want to read the next chapter! **

**R-i-i-i-p! I grit my teeth as Venia, a woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows, yanks a strip of Fabric from my leg tearing out the hair beneath it.**

Johanna winced "that sucks, you're in for one heck of a day"

Rue and I both inwardly shuddered thinking of what was waiting for us

Cinna had a small smile on he was sympathetic but still he couldn't wait to see what they would look like.

"**Sorry!" she pipes in her silly Capitol accent. "You're just so hairy!"**

"Thanks for that, really boosting my self confidence" I mutter sarcastically and try to ignore the snickers

**Why do these people speak in such a high pitch? Why do their jaws barely open when they talk? Why do the ends of their sentences go up as if they're asking a question? Odd vowels, clipped words, and always a hiss on the letter s . . . no wonder it's impossible not to mimic them.**

Effie looks affronted and incredibly offended but no one can her her indignant crys over the laughter in the room. Everyone who had lived in the districts were cracking up and all those in the room who had met capitol people were nodding at the spot on description.

**Venia makes what's supposed to be a sympathetic face. "Good news, though. This is the last one. Ready?" I get a grip on the edges of the table I'm seated on and nod. The final swathe of my leg hair is uprooted in a painful jerk.**

I wince again I may not even get to the arena, I might die of pain before I'm finished getting ready for it

**I've been in the Remake Center for more than three hours and I still haven't met my stylist.**

Cinna smiles apologetically at me but I barley take notice, THREE BLOODY HOURS! I'm gonna die.

The victors smirk remembering that torturous. Finnick shudders remembering how his prep team (and stylist) had all stared at him and even tried to snap pictures he was fourteen! Those people were major creeps, he shuddered at his memories.

**Apparently he has no interest in seeing me until Venia and the other members of my prep team have addressed some obvious problems. **

"I actually do want to meet you I can't mess with the system though the team would be devastated if they didn't get to primp you a little" Cinna smiled fondly

**This has included scrubbing down my body with a gritty loam that has removed not only dirt but at least three layers of skin, turning my nails into uniform shapes, and primarily, ridding my body of hair. My legs, arms, torso, underarms, and parts of my eyebrows have been stripped of the Muff, leaving me like a plucked bird, ready for roasting. I don't like it. **

Everyone laughed at this even effie giggled at the analogy.

Finnick smiled at me "yeah well at least you didn't get you hair permanently removed for a yea by lasers!" he joked

Peeta and I gaped at him while her practically rolled on the floor laughing at our expressions.

"yeah they have to or else all of us guys would look like lumberjacks a week into the game"

Peeta looked a little sick while Gale smirked at what was coming to the poor guy.

**My skin feels sore and tingling and intensely vulnerable. But I have kept my side of the bargain with Haymitch, and no objection has crossed my lips.**

Haymitch gave me some mock applause

"great job sweetheart I'll be sure to get you a gold star" he smirked sarcastically

"**You're doing very well," says some guy named Flavius. He gives his orange corkscrew locks a shake and applies a fresh coat of purple lipstick to his mouth. "If there's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner. Grease her down!"**

Cinna smiled again "they seem rather fond of you, usually they don't praise the tributes, you must have impressed them"

**Venia and Octavia, a plump woman whose entire body has been dyed a pale shade of pea green, **

Prim and rue wrinkled their noses, unlike Effie who jotted down some note on how that may be the next new style coming out.

**rub me down with a lotion that first stings but then soothes my raw skin. Then they pull me from the table, removing the thin robe I've been allowed to wear off and on. I stand there, completely naked, as the three circle me, wielding tweezers to remove any last bits of hair. I know I should be embarrassed, but they're so unlike people that I'm no more self-conscious than if a trio of oddly colored birds were pecking around my feet.**

Effie frowns "we are not anything like odd birds, her feathered skirt ruffled a bit when she huffed making others roll their eyes.

**The three step back and admire their work. "Excellent! You almost look like a human being now!" says Flavius, and they all laugh.**

"SHE ALWAYS LOOKE BEAUTIFUL" Gale and Peeta both yelled looking offended

prim didn't shout but was silently fuming at how idiotic those people were

Cinna had, like Prim, stayed silent but wanted to roll his eyes the team was so blind at seeing natural beauty, they only saw makeup and sparkly clothing

Katniss was blushing at the comment the boys and made, but otherwise hadn't been offended by what the team had said it was true, but she had gotten used to what she looked like over the years and had accepted it.

**I force my lips up into a smile to show how grateful I am. "Thank you," I say sweetly. "We don't have much cause to look nice in District Twelve."**

The room now started to smile catching on to what was about to happen, they would be eating out of the palm of her hand.

**This wins them over completely. "Of course, you don't, you poor darling!" says Octavia clasping her hands together in distress for me.**

Everyone laughs at katniss's manipulation admiring how well it worked.

"**But don't worry," says Venia. "By the time Cinna is through with you, you're going to be absolutely gorgeous!"**

"You are already gorgeous, as you've heard, but I'll just try my best to define your stunning features. Like making a frame for a Picasso painting." Cinna grinned when Katniss blushed and avoided eye contact with the room.

"**We promise! You know, now that we've gotten rid of all the hair and filth, you're not horrible at all!" says Flavius encouragingly. "Let's call Cinna!"**

Cinna leaned forward a little actually very curious to see how she would describe him. It was always fascinating to see yourself through someone else's eyes.

**They dart out of the room. It's hard to hate my prep team. They're such total idiots. And yet, in an odd way, I know they're sincerely trying to help me.**

People raised their eyebrows but chose not to comment on katniss's logic.

**I look at the cold white walls and floor and resist the impulse to retrieve my robe. But this Cinna, my stylist, will surely make me remove it at once. **

Peeta and Gale both glare at Cinna

"They see you naked the entire day!" Prim looked scandalized

The cruder people in the room laughed while my face went a new shade of red that was unknown to mankind

**Instead my hands go to my hairdo, the one area of my body my prep team had been told to leave alone. My fingers stroke the silky braids my mother so carefully arranged. My mother. I left her blue dress and shoes on the floor of my train car, never thinking about retrieving them, of trying to hold on to a piece of her, of home. Now I wish I had.**

Prim, Rue, and Effie sniffed at how sweet that was.

**The door opens and a young man who must be Cinna enters. I'm taken aback by how normal he looks. **

Cinna leans forward a little more he's not vain, just curious.

**Most of the stylists they interview on television are so dyed, stenciled, and surgically altered they're grotesque. **

Effie was a bit shocked _is this how we look to them/ she thought, like we're monsters?_

**But Cinna's close-cropped hair appears to be its natural shade of brown.**

"it is" he confirmed

**He's in a simple black shirt and pants. The only concession to self-alteration seems to be metallic gold eyeliner that has been applied with a light hand. It brings out the flecks of gold in his green eyes. And, despite my disgust with the Capitol and their hideous fashions, I can't help thinking how attractive it looks.**

Once again, Cinna wasn't vain, but when he heard this he wanted to jump up and do a little dance, thankfully he controlled himself and turned to Katniss

"Thank you that's a very flattering description"

I nodded thinking how true it was

Peeta and Gale wanted to be jealous but knew Katniss had no feeling of that sort towards Cinna and Cinna had no thoughts of Katniss in that way so they both let it go.

"**Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist," he says in a quiet voice somewhat lacking in the Capitol's affectations.**

The readers in the room pondered why he was different, maybe he had some relative in the districts they thought but none of their theories made much sense so they stopped contemplating answers and just settled with the fact that Cinna was an enigma.

"**Hello," I venture cautiously.**

"**I won't bite" Cinna jokes **

"**Just give me a moment, all right?" he asks. He walks around my naked body, not touching me, but taking in every inch of it with his eyes. I resist the impulse to cross my arms over my chest.**

Everyone in the room laughed again at how awkward the situation would be except for the obvious three (take a wild guess :P)

"**Who did your hair?"**

"**My mother," I say.**

"**It's beautiful. Classic really. And in almost perfect balance with your profile. She has very clever fingers," he says.**

Finnick snickered at the hidden meaning but was ignored by everyone, well almost Prim and I sent him a nasty Glare, but didn't respond

**I had expected someone flamboyant, someone older trying desperately to look young, someone who viewed me as a piece of meat to be prepared for a platter. Cinna has met none of these expectations.**

" I would never view you as a piece of meat, I see you as a very brave talented, beautiful young lady, who I can't wait to get to know better" his eyes showed no signs of lying so I gave him a small smile, maybe I would let him know me, it feels like I can trust him

the girls in the room, though Cinna didn't notice swooned a little at the romantic word and the guys held back their gags.

"**You're new, aren't you? I don't think I've seen you before," I say. Most of the stylists are familiar, constants in the ever-changing pool of tributes. Some have been around my whole life.**

"yeah plastic surgery does wonders to a person" Haymitch smirked a little disgusted, Effie nodded earnestly beside him

"**Yes, this is my first year in the Games," says Cinna**

"**So they gave you District Twelve," I say. Newcomers generally end up with us, the least desirable district.**

"I asked for it" Cinna replied nonchalantly.

"**I asked for District Twelve," he says without further explanation. **

"…. Freeeaaakkyy" Finnick sung.

"**Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."**

"thank goodness" I'm probably freezing my touché off" I muttered surprised by my unintentional joke, even more surprised when I heard some real laughs from most.

**Pulling on my robe, I follow him through a door into a sitting room. Two red couches face off over a low table. Three walls are blank, the fourth is entirely glass, providing a window to the city. I can see by the light that it must be around noon, although the sunny sky has turned overcast. Cinna invites me to sit on one of the couches and takes his place across from me. He presses a button on the side of the table. The top splits and from below rises a second tabletop that holds our lunch. Chicken and chunks of oranges cooked in a creamy sauce laid on a bed of pearly white grain, tiny green peas and onions, rolls shaped like flowers, and for dessert, a pudding the color of honey.**

Finnick sighed and started to drool

"we just ate like 25 minutes ago!" Johanna complained, exasperated by her friends antics.

**I try to imagine assembling this meal myself back home. Chickens are too expensive, but I could make do with a wild turkey. I'd need to shoot a second turkey to trade for an orange. Goat's milk would have to substitute for cream. We can grow peas in the garden. I'd have to get wild onions from the woods. I don't recognize the grain, our own tessera ration cooks down to an unattractive brown mush. Fancy rolls would mean another trade with the baker, perhaps for two or three squirrels. As for the pudding, I can't even guess what's in it. Days of hunting and gathering for this one meal and even then it would be a poor substitution for the Capitol version**

**What must it be like, I wonder, to live in a world where food appears at the press of a button? How would I spend the hours I now commit to combing the woods for sustenance if it were so easy to come by? What do they do all day, these people in the Capitol, besides decorating their bodies and waiting around for a new shipment of tributes to roll in and die for their entertainment?**

Effie looked down when people said it like that it sounded so horrid but she wasn't cruel, nor were her friends they just enjoyed what was offered that wasn't bad… right?

**I look up and find Cinna's eyes trained on mine. "How despicable we must seem to you," he says.**

Gale was shocked he could tell cinna was different but for anyone from the capitol to really feel remorse, for them to actually care, seemed impossible.

**Has he seen this in my face or somehow read my thoughts? He's right, though. The whole rotten lot of them is despicable.**

"Not all of them I think you've proved that Cinna" everyone in the room smiled at the capitol man fondly at what a truly good person he was

Effie hung her head in shame of how she was portrayed and tried to sink lower in her chair **(A/N I'm not an Effie hater she'll be forgiven and perk back up! Just and FYI )**

"**No matter," says Cinna. "So, Katniss, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," says Cinna. "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."**

Cinna had that look back in his eyes, he had a hunch and if that hunch was correct well, the other tributes better watch out.

**For the opening ceremonies, you're supposed to wear something that suggests your district's principal industry. District 11, agriculture. District 4, fishing. District 3, factories. This means that coming from District 12, Peeta and I will be in some kind of coal miner's getup. Since the baggy miner's jumpsuits are not particularly becoming,**

"What! Coal miner outfits are totally sexy" Finnick laughed and others joined in at the image

**our tributes usually end up in skimpy outfits and hats with headlamps. One year, our tributes were stark naked and covered in black powder to represent coal dust. It's always dreadful and does nothing to win favor with the crowd. I prepare myself for the worst.**

"she better not be dressed like that or so help me" prim threatened not quite looking scary but it was actually terrifying because of the two big muscled young men behind her nodding and backing up her statement.

"**So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" I ask, hoping it won't be indecent.**

"**Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable," says Cinna.**

Cinna let out a soft delighted laugh when he heard that line making some edge away from him nervously

**I'll be naked for sure, I think.**

Three more glares at the book from the usual culprits as if daring it to say katniss's suspicions were correct.

"**So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal," says Cinna. Naked and covered in black dust, I think. **

"you know I actually wouldn't mind seeing that" Finnick whistled and had pillows thrown at him from all directions

Even Haymitch who felt a bit protective over the girl for some odd reason.

"**And what do we do with coal? We burn it," says Cinna.**

"…Oh no"

"Oh yes" cinna smirked

"**You're not afraid of fire, are you, Katniss?" He sees my expression and grins.**

Everyone in the room now was staring at Cinna a bit scared of the madman hiding behind that calm façade

hj

**A few hours later, I am dressed in what will either be the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies. **

"Or both" Cinna grinned

Peeta and I both gulped wondering what the heck he was going to do to us

**I'm in a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots lace up to my knees. But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece that define this costume. Cinna plans to light them on fire just before our chariot rolls into the streets.**

Gale grips my hand so does prim only a little softer.

But the rest of the residents in the room that aren't getting lit on fire are leaning in with anticipation waiting to see if this idea would work or if district 12 would need two more tributes.

"**It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," he says. **

"yeah that'll reassure us" Peeta and I spoke simultaneously to nervous to even notice

**But I'm not convinced I won't be perfectly barbecued by the time we reach the city's center.**

"you don't change much catnip" Gale laughs trying to calm her nerves.

**My face is relatively clear of makeup, just a bit of highlighting here and there. My hair has been brushed out and then braided down my back in my usual style. "I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena," says Cinna dreamily. "Katniss, the girl who was on fire."**

"If this works it will be completely brilliant" Rue sighed dreamily

"And you'll catch the guys eyes, which can really help in the arena old perves can have a lot of cash" Finnick threw in

"And how would you know that" Peeta asked

Finnick blushed looked away then muttered something about none of our business and don't judge me sounding like a sulky 2 year old

**It crosses my mind that Cinna's calm and normal demeanor masks a complete madman.**

Cinna laughed "I suppose you could assume that" he didn't sound the littlest bit upset by that comment

**Despite this morning's revelation about Peeta's character, I'm actually relieved when he shows up, dressed in an identical costume. He should know about fire, being a baker's son and all. His stylist, Portia, and her team accompany him in, and everyone is absolutely giddy with excitement over what a splash we'll make. Except Cinna. He just seems a bit weary as he accepts congratulations.**

"Oh I'm excited just cautious, I don't want to permanently mare my tributes skin with burns" he joked not noticing how pale Peeta and I had gone.

**We're whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which is essentially a gigantic stable. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. Ours are coal black. The animals are so well trained, no one even needs to guide their reins. Cinna and Portia direct us into the chariot and carefully arrange our body positions, the drape of our capes, before moving off to consult with each other.**

"**What do you think?" I whisper to Peeta. "About the fire?"**

"that it's crazy" the room chorused

"**I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine," he says through gritted teeth.**

"deal' I leaned over releasing gales hand to shake Peeta hoping he wouldn't break the promise being burned alive doesn't sound to pleasant at the moment.

"**Deal," I say. Maybe, if we can get them off soon enough, we'll avoid the worst burns. It's bad though. They'll throw us into the arena no matter what condition we're in. "I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."**

"sweetheart no one could have seen this angle" Haymitch rolled his eyes but was still a bit happy she was taking hat he said to heart and trusted him that much.

"**Where is Haymitch, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" says Peeta.**

Haymitch snorted "trust me kid this was not in my job description"

"**With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame," I say.**

Everyone cracked up not one person held back their laughter

"I didn't know you were funny" Finnick gasped between laughs

"Nice one sweetheart and trust me I'm not protesting being as far away from that disaster to be as I can" Haymitch managed to choke out

It took 7 minutes to control ourselves before we could continue

**And suddenly we're both laughing. I guess we're both so nervous about the Games and more pressingly, petrified of being turned into human torches, we're not acting sensibly.**

"Actually I was probably laughing because it was funny" Peeta rolled his eyes

**The opening music begins. It's easy to hear, blasted around the Capitol. Massive doors slide open revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our home/prison until the Games begin.**

"dang kitty you need to voice your thoughts more often people in the capitol would adore you!" Finnick was now snickering about the prison thing

"Wait did you call me kitty?" I Glared

"yup that's my new nickname for you!" Finnick grinned

I gave up not wanting to try to argue with someone with the brain capacity of a squirrel. (Sorry if I offend any squirrels or squirrel lovers)

**The tributes from District 1 ride out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses. They look so beautiful, spray-painted silver, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. District 1 makes luxury items for the Capitol. You can hear the roar of the crowd. They are always favorites.**

"they are pretty" Prim sighs remembering he elegant creatures

**District 2 gets into position to follow them. In no time at all, we are approaching the door and I can see that between the overcast sky and evening hour the light is turning gray. The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch. "Here we go then,"**

We all hold our breathes waiting to see if the rest of the book would be about our funerals.

**he says, and before we can react he sets our capes on fire. I gasp, **

"NO!" Prim yells hiding her face expecting the worst

**waiting for the heat, but there is only a faint tickling sensation. **

Everyone lets out a breathe of air and I look at Peeta seeing that a little color has returned to his cheeks and Prim had stopped crying

**Cinna climbs up before us and ignites our headdresses. He lets out a sign of relief. "It works." **

"you weren't positive!" Peeta and I gasped surprised to be alive

"I was 99.9% sure" Cinna huffed reassuring no one.

**Then he gently tucks a hand under my chin. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"**

"Most definitely" Effie and Haymitch said then looked at each other disgusted

**Cinna jumps off the chariot and has one last idea. He shouts something up at us, but the music drowns him out. He shouts again and gestures.**

"**What's he saying?" I ask Peeta. For the first time, I look at him and realize that ablaze with the fake flames, he is dazzling. And I must be, too.**

Peeta blushes looking as if someone had just lit his face on fire I'm also blushing hating my thoughts being read to everyone like this, it's to embarrassing.

"**I think he said for us to hold hands," says Peeta. He grabs my right hand in his left, and we look to Cinna for confirmation. He nods and gives a thumbs-up, and that's the last thing I see before we enter the city.**

Gale glares while others share knowing glances. Peeta and I just avoid eye contact with everyone though

**The crowd's initial alarm at our appearance quickly changes to cheers and shouts of "District Twelve!" Every head is turned our way, pulling the focus from the three chariots ahead of us. At first, I'm frozen, but then I catch sight of us on a large television screen and am floored by how breathtaking we look. In the deepening twilight, the firelight illuminates our faces. We seem to be leaving a trail of fire off the flowing capes. Cinna was right about the minimal makeup, we both look more attractive but utterly recognizable.**

The room was suddenly alive with clapping and shouts

"I can't wait to see you Katniss" Prim squeeled

Gale was fantasizing about it already having the same thoughts as Peeta.

"you're gonna knock em dead girl" Johanna grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back

**Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you! I hear Cinna's voice in my head. I lift my chin a bit higher, put on my most winning smile, and wave with my free hand.**

O_O "is it the end of the world?" Finnick asked "because I'm to young and gorgeous to die!"

"oh shut up" I blush shocked that I can act like this

Cinna smiles knowing she would rise to the occasion

Haymitch was stunned he thought she would be sullen and hard to connect with the crowd but they seemed to adore her.

**I'm glad now I have Peeta to clutch for balance, he is so steady, solid as a rock. As I gain confidence, I actually blow a few kisses to the crowd. The people of the Capitol are going nuts, showering us with flowers, shouting our names, our first names, which they have bothered to find on the program.**

"YES THEY LIKE YOU!" Haymitch shouts shocking us all by his sudden burst of hope he looked like someone had lit a match in his eyes more full of life than we've ever seen him.

**The pounding music, the cheers, the admiration work their way into my blood, and I can't suppress my excitement. Cinna has given me a great advantage. No one will forget me. Not my look, not my name. Katniss. The girl who was on fire.**

Cinna grinned, it was perfect just like he had thought it would be it matched her more then he could have hoped.

**For the first time, I feel a flicker of hope rising up in me. Surely, there must be one sponsor willing to take me on! And with a little extra help, some food, the right weapon, why should I count myself out of the Games?**

"You shouldn't" the past tributes yelped "it's the #1 rule"

**Someone throws me a red rose. I catch it, give it a delicate sniff, and blow a kiss back in the general direction of the giver. A hundred hands reach up to catch my kiss, as if it were a real and tangible thing.**

Prim teared up at the thought of her sister being so beautiful and getting at least a few moments of true happiness and attention, she deserved more than anyone Prim knew.

"**Katniss! Katniss!" I can hear my name being called from all sides. Everyone wants my kisses.**

Yes we do thought Peeta and Gale wishfully.

**It's not until we enter the City Circle that I realize I must have completely stopped the circulation in Peeta's hand. That's how tightly I've been holding it. I look down at our linked fingers as I loosen my grasp, but he regains his grip on me. "No, don't let go of me," he says. The firelight flickers off his blue eyes. "Please. I might fall out of this thing."**

Peeta blushed but Katniss nodded "it would feel good to know we're not alone to have support" I smiled at him honestly happy he was there.

"**Okay," I say. So I keep holding on, but I can't help feeling strange about the way Cinna has linked us together. It's not really fair to present us as a team and then lock us into the arena to kill each other.**

Peeta scowls remembering this so does the rest of the room the idea they wouldn't see some of these people in the room alive again actually hurt them they had all grown rather fond of each other.

**The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. On the buildings that surround the Circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol. Our horses pull our chariot right up to President Snow's mansion, and we come to a halt. The music ends with a flourish.**

**The president, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above us. It is traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech. But I can see on the screen that we are getting way more than our share of airtime. The darker it becomes, the more difficult it is to take your eyes off our flickering. When the national anthem plays, they do make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the District 12 chariot as it parades around the circle one final time and disappears into the Training Center.**

"Thank goodness" Peeta and I sighed, relieved neither of us did anything stupid like tripped and fallen of the chariot pulling the other down to.

**The doors have only just shut behind us when we're engulfed by the prep teams, who are nearly unintelligible as they babble out praise. As I glance around, I notice a lot of the other tributes are shooting us dirty looks, which confirms what I've suspected, we've literally outshone them all. **

"woo!" Everyone yelled happily and Cinna stands and takes a small bow before sitting again

**Then Cinna and Portia are there, helping us down from the chariot, carefully removing our flaming capes and headdresses. Portia extinguishes them with some kind of spray from a canister.**

Again we sigh relieved to not be barbequed.

**I realize I'm still glued to Peeta and force my stiff fingers to open. We both massage our hands.**

"**Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there," says Peeta.**

"I probably was to" I admit

"**It didn't show," I tell him. "I'm sure no one noticed."**

"thanks" Peeta smiled

"**I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often," he says. "They suit you." And then he gives me a smile **

I flush pleased at the compliment for some reason gale looks murderous, Peeta, on the other hand, looks shocked at his own bravery.

**that seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me.**

She liked that? Peeta can't help the goofy grin on his face now

**A warning bell goes off in my head. Don't be so stupid. Peeta is planning how to kill you, I remind myself. He is luring you in to make you easy prey. The more likable he is, the more deadly he is.**

**Peeta frowns there goes that improvement**

**But because two can play at this game, I stand on tiptoe and kiss his cheek. Right on his bruise.**

Peeta and I are both red again while others snicker (except Gale)

"dang kittys feisty!" Finnick smirked

"let's read the next chapter so we can know the reactions!" Prim helped change the subject

"I'll read" thresh said surprising us but he was handed the book and started the next chapter

**A/N** I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! This took me like 4 hours so please review because I'm dead tired have school tomorrow and your comments and support will make it all worth it! I 3 u guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N so I'm already starting this chapter I wanna have it out really soon! And I don't really know how to start it off, so thresh is just gonna go right Into reading!**

Katniss thoughts

Oh my gosh I mean I know I'm supposed to be plankying with him and getting into his head to psych him out but did I really have to kiss his cheek! Oh great prim and gale are looking at me weird, actually wait scratch that every ones looking at me weird my throat is all dry and I can't even talk, I pretty sure I'm blushing stupid treacherous cheeks! Why am I even blushing I'm doing this to mess with him I'm trying to win so technically I did nothing wrong just what I'm supposed to do.

Satisfied with that I let out a little sigh and forced the blush away with sheer will power.

Peeta's thoughts

She kissed me maybe it was only to toy with me but that's closer to any other contact I've had with her so I'll take it. Who knows she may even talk to me a little before the games, and maybe she'll actually start likin… gahh stop that train of thought right now! I just need to worry about getting her home alive which will be harder for me to do if she actually starts liking me, so don't even think about it…. I wonder how it felt when she kissed my cheek?

Katniss had a look of ease and relief on her face while Peeta had a faraway, dopey look on his making the residents in the room a little hesitant to interrupt their inner thoughts.

Thresh, on the other hand, was unaware of the thought battle going on in the teens minds, so he started the next chapter successfully bringing both of them back to reality.

**(back to Katniss's POV)**

**The Training Center has a tower designed exclusively for the tributes and their teams. This will be our home until the actual Games begin. Each district has an entire floor. You simply step onto an elevator and press the number of your district. Easy enough to remember.**

"I know I shouldn't be thinking this right now, but that actually seems really awesome at least we get sometime in heaven before we die, right?" Peeta said trying to be positive

Rue smiled and nodded her thoughts in synch with Peetas

The past tributes smiled to remembering the only good part about the whole ordeal

**I've ridden the elevator a couple of times in the Justice Building back in District 12. Once to receive the medal for my father's death and then yesterday to say my final goodbyes to my friends and family. But that's a dark and creaky thing that moves like a snail and smells of sour milk. **

Gale scowls at that, thinking back to the horribly depressing elevator ride.

**The walls of this elevator are made of crystal so that you can watch the people on the ground floor shrink to ants as you shoot up into the air. It's exhilarating and I'm tempted to ask Effie Trinket if we can ride it again, but somehow that seems childish.**

Almost everyone giggled and some, Effie, Rue, Prim, and Finnick awwwwed, though Finnicks was a bit mocking.

I went red and muttered "shut up" gaining a few more laughs.

**Apparently, Effie Trinket's duties did not conclude at the station.**

"unfortunately" Haymitch said not quietly enough so that people couldn't hear him

Effie acting like she hadn't heard gushed to me "of course not I wouldn't leave you poor little dears alone who else would you get guidance from" shooting a dirty look at our mentor to be.

Thresh assessing the situation decided to read in hopes of stopping a two way blood bath.

**She and Haymitch will be overseeing us right into the arena. In a way, that's a plus because at least she can be counted on to corral us around to places on time whereas we haven't seen Haymitch since he agreed to help us on the train. Probably passed out somewhere. **

Peeta rolled his eyes "good job Haymitch, glad we got you"

"don't stress kid, I'm workin on it" Haymitch casually replied

**Effie Trinket, on the other hand, seems to be flying high. We're the first team she's ever chaperoned that made a splash at the opening ceremonies. She's complimentary about not just our costumes but how we conducted ourselves. And, to hear her tell it, Effie knows everyone who's anyone in the Capitol and has been talking us up all day, trying to win us sponsors.**

"YES!' Gale, Prim, Peeta, and rue yelled

I was looking at the little dark haired girl shocked she was excited that her enemy was getting sponsors, but I could understand if she was the one getting them I would have been happy for her. Though I'm not sure why I would be.

"**I've been very mysterious, though," she says, her eyes squint half shut. "Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district."**

Cue the eye rolling and grumbles from around the room

**Barbarism? That's ironic coming from a woman helping to prepare us for slaughter. **

Effie looked taken aback but others ginned and laughed at the irony of the capitol people honestly they were so oblivious.

**And what's she basing our success on? Our table manners?**

"yeah because in the games you have utensils and china to eat with" Johanna snorted

"**Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" **

Effie beamed proud of her future cleverness and wit no one had the heart to tell her the truth.

Well Haymitch opened his mouth but an elbow in his side made in reluctantly shut his mouth.

**Effie beams at us so brilliantly that we have no choice but to respond enthusiastically to her cleverness even though it's wrong.**

I felt a little guilty when I watched the brightly colored woman's face drop to a bemused expression

**Coal doesn't turn to pearls. They grow in shellfish. Possibly she meant coal turns to diamonds, but that's untrue, too. I've heard they have some sort of machine in District 1 that can turn graphite into diamonds. But we don't mine graphite in District 12. That was part of District 13's job until they were destroyed.**

The said persons face was now red, she had been saying the wrong thing to all those sponsors! Many are well educated and may have caught he so she had looked like a total idiot. Well she wouldn't make that mistake in the future!

**I wonder if the people she's been plugging us to all day either know or care.**

"Some may know we are taught in the capitol" Cinna informed me

"B

ut they probably didn't care" Haymitch answered the second part of my unspoken question.

"**Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you. Only Haymitch can do that," says Effie grimly. "But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary."**

"Like you could! I've survived 47 people trying to kill me in and unknown area, you are a spoiled princess who's had everything handed to he on a silver platter! But if you want to take you chances lets see who will win." Haymitch challenged

Effie luckily had enough wits to stay silent

**Although lacking in many departments, Effie Trinket has a certain determination I have to admire.**

She gave me a watery smile like she was looking at her own creation "thank you Katniss dear"

**My quarters are larger than our entire house back home. They are plush, like the train car, but also have so many automatic gadgets that I'm sure I won't have time to press all the buttons.**

"DON'T PRESS ALL OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME!" Finnick screeched making our ears hurt but when we all thought he was just messing with us we saw a lot of the others shaking their heads in consent

"uhhmmm lets just say the results aren't pretty" my stylist grimaced probably thinking of his failed trials, and all the wrong pushed buttons

**The shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options you can choose regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. When you step out on a mat, heaters come on that blow-dry your body. Instead of struggling with the knots in my wet hair, I merely place my hand on a box that sends a current through my scalp, untangling, parting, and drying my hair almost instantly. It floats down around my shoulders in a glossy curtain.**

Peeta and Gale sighed wistfully imagining how she would look.

Prim was also dreaming about how beautiful her sister would be even though Prim loved the way her big sister was now she couldn't wait to see her all dolled up prim couldn't help the smile from creeping onto her face

**I program the closet for an outfit to my taste. The windows zoom in and out on parts of the city at my command. You need only whisper a type of food from a gigantic menu into a mouthpiece and it appears, hot and steamy, before you in less than a minute. I walk around the room eating goose liver and puffy bread until there's a knock on the door. Effie's calling me to dinner. **

Cinnas horrified. She sees the closet yet she concentrates on food!

**Good. I'm starving.**

"Yup Katniss's true love! Food!" Finnick jokes

"You two are a match made in heaven" Johanna teases back

I'm can't help but snicker when Finnick winks at me and flashes me that dazzling smile that would blind the average girl.

**Peeta, Cinna, and Portia are standing out on a balcony that overlooks the Capitol when we enter the dining room. I'm glad to see the stylists, particularly after I hear that Haymitch will be joining us. A meal presided over by just Effie and Haymitch is bound to be a disaster. **

The two mentioned both glare at each other before mumbling something about he/she starts it

**Besides, dinner isn't really about food, it's about planning out our strategies, and Cinna and Portia have already proven how valuable they are.**

"thank you Katniss but really it was all you and Peeta you're the ones who brought the outfits to life" Cinna graciously turned the attention back to me.

**A silent young man dressed in a white tunic offers us all stemmed glasses of wine. **

Prim frowns disapprovingly

**I think about turning it down, but I've never had wine, except the homemade stuff my mother uses for coughs, and when will I get a chance to try it again? I take a sip of the tart, dry liquid and secretly think it could be improved by a few spoonfuls of honey.**

"Haymitch, Finnick, and Johanna snort at her innocence, and in this particular situation, immaturity.

**Haymitch shows up just as dinner is being served. It looks as if he's had his own stylist because he's clean and groomed and about as sober as I've ever seen him.**

"I do have my own stylists, they don't feel it's fair to only torture two"

Peeta and I smirk at the justice, and karma, Haymitch would go through.

**He doesn't refuse the offer of wine, but when he starts in on his soup, I realize it's the first time I've ever seen him eat.**

"I am human" he sighs

**Maybe he really will pull himself together long enough to help us.**

"I already agreed didn't I! geez I'll stick to our deal" he sighed again, I tried to shoot him an apologetic look but I'm not sure he got it.

**Cinna and Portia seem to have a civilizing effect on Haymitch and Effie. At least they're addressing each other decently. **

Two thirds of the rooms mouths were wide open thinking that maybe the impossible could happen

**And they both have nothing but praise for our stylists' opening act. While they make small talk, I concentrate on the meal. Mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, rare roast beef sliced as thin as paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese that melts on your tongue served with sweet blue grapes. The servers, all young people dressed in white tunics like the one who gave us wine, move wordlessly to and from the table, keeping the platters and glasses full.**

"Catnip you really do have and unusual love for food don't you" gale grinned

I huffed and turned away from him pouting

**About halfway through my glass of wine, my head starts feeling foggy, so I change to water instead. **

"You can't be drunk after just that!" Thresh says incredulously

Haymitch was cracking up and saying something about a two year old holding their liquor better than that.

which I chose to ignore not wanting a fight.

**I don't like the feeling and hope it wears off soon. How Haymitch can stand walking around like this full-time is a mystery.**

"A lifetime of pain to dull sweetheart that's how."

**I try to focus on the talk, which has turned to our interview costumes, when a girl sets a gorgeous-looking cake on the table and deftly lights it. It blazes up and then the flames flicker around the edges awhile until it finally goes out. I have a moment of doubt. "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?"**

"**you guys better not let her get drunk! It's not good for hear" Prim scolded looking like if anyone did give Katniss alcholhal they would be the first to feel her wrath.**

**I say, looking up at the girl. "That's the last thing I wa — oh! I know you!"**

"Oh no, what are you doing sweetheart" Haymitch groaned

Everyone else in the room looked worried and confused about the situation

"Kitty you really need to learn to shut up" Finnick said looking fearful for me

"That's a little rich coming from mr. mouthy over there but I gotta agree with him" Johanna also looked concerned wanting to know what happened Thresh decided to read again

**I can't place a name or time to the girl's face. But I'm certain of it. The dark red hair, the striking features, the porcelain white skin. **

Gale was getting paler with each word, she sounded so familiar but that would be impossible

**But even as I utter the words, I feel my insides contracting with anxiety and guilt at the sight of her, and while I can't pull it up, I know some bad memory is associated with her.**

I feel myself go cold and clammy it couldn't be her could it?

The others in the room were starting to stare at the district 12 teens confused to why they both looked like they had seen a ghost.

**The expression of terror that crosses her face only adds to my confusion and unease. She shakes her head in denial quickly and hurries away from the table.**

"You know her?" Cinna looked strained to keep the calm façade if the capitol found this out there would be a big problem.

**When I look back, the four adults are watching me like hawks.**

A lot like now only a few more sets of eyes.

"**Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox?" snaps Effie. "The very thought."**

"**What's an Avox?" I ask stupidly.**

Prim and Rue also looked confused though glad Katniss had asked.

"**Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak," says Haymitch. "She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her."**

Now all three of us, the ones who didn't know look sick. Well in my case I just looked sicker.

"**And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order," says Effie. "Of course, you don't really know her."**

Effie shakes her head there was just no way Katniss knew a criminal.

**But I do know her. And now that Haymitch has mentioned the word traitor I remember from where. The disapproval is so high I could never admit it. "No, I guess not, I just —" I stammer, and the wine is not helping.**

"This is why you shouldn't drink Katniss." Prim sighed upset that they had even offered her wine. People in the capitol are crazy after all.

**Peeta snaps his fingers. "Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly."**

Peeta sighed happy he had been able to help her in any way

I smiled at him but I couldn't help wondering why. Why did he help me? I mean it's not like I'd ever helped him before.

"good cover kid. You probably just saved her but" Haymitch praised while Effie nodded looking relieved to have avoided the crisis.

**Delly Cartwright is a pasty-faced, lumpy girl with yellowish hair who looks about as much like our server as a beetle does a butterfly. She may also be the friendliest person on the planet **

The district 12 kids all nodded remembering the sunny girl.

"You can't help but like her, no matter how talkative or annoying… Kinda like Finnick." Gale smirked

"Hey!" the gorgeous blonde said indignantly "I may be talkative but I'm not annoying" he whined

**she smiles constantly at everybody in school, even me.**

Why wouldn't people smile at you, you seem sweet" Rue asked

"Well I'm not really perky"

"So what you're still really pretty and interesting even if you're a little rough on the edges"

I blushed as the entire room nodded agreeing with the dark skinned girl.

**I have never seen the girl with the red hair smile. But I jump on Peeta's suggestion gratefully. **

"Thank the lord. If you hadn't I would have been left thinking I had a total moron as a tribute"

I glared at Haymitch for that comment but was ignored

"**Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair," I say.**

"**Something about the eyes, too," says Peeta.**

"You two are work really well together" Prim complemented

"Yes almost like it's natural for you to play along like it's real while most others would feel awkward and make for a weird feeling when you both talk together you almost calm the atmosphere." Cinna also admired our quick thinking

"Please it was all because of Peeta's fast save I was just grasping at straws, he was making the conversation flow."

**The energy at the table relaxes. "Oh, well. If that's all it is," says Cinna. "And yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut."**

"thanks" whispered while he sent a wink my way

**We eat the cake and move into a sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies that's being broadcast. A few of the other couples make a nice impression, but none of them can hold a candle to us. Even our own party lets out an "Ahh!" as they show us coming out of the Remake Center.**

"it was most likely one of the most stunning outfits we've ever seen on the games" Effie squealed

"**Whose idea was the hand holding?" asks Haymitch.**

"**Cinna's," says Portia.**

"Oh" Peeta said dejected he thought they had just instantly looked to each other for support, well maybe later on he thought trying to stay up beat still slightly disappointed.

"**Just the perfect touch of rebellion," says Haymitch. "Very nice."**

"Haymitch!" Effie screeched looking terrified of the mere word rebellion

Gale, on the other hand, temporarily forgetting the fact that Peeta and I had been holding hands, looked fired up.

**Rebellion? I have to think about that one a moment. But when I remember the other couples, standing stiffly apart, never touching or acknowledging each other, as if their fellow tribute did not exist, as if the Games had already begun, I know what Haymitch means. Presenting ourselves not as adversaries but as friends has distinguished us as much as the fiery costumes.**

Cinna had a pretty good idea what he was planning he just hoped it would work at not hurt Katniss if it did, or didn't succeed.

"**Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it," says Haymitch to Peeta and I. "Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."**

"Hey!" the little kids yelled offended to being treated like children

"well we wouldn't want to hang around with old geezers anyway, we may catch your all timers, or joint aches" I smirk at the way the 'adults' mouth fell open and the way the kiddies cracked up even Thresh had to stop a chuckle in order keep reading.

**Peeta and I walk together down the corridor to our rooms. When we get to my door, he leans against the frame, not blocking my entrance exactly but insisting I pay attention to him. "So, Delly Cartwright. Imagine finding her lookalike here."**

"And there it is" I groaned of course he'd expect an explanation

"Well yeah I want to know there's a good reason for covering for you" Peeta said nonchalantly

"oh there is" Gale grimaced a dark look crossing his face

**He's asking for an explanation, and I'm tempted to give him one. We both know he covered for me. So here I am in his debt again.**

"no you aren't, you never were" Peeta sighed

**t**

**If I tell him the truth about the girl, somehow that might even things up. How can it hurt really? Even if he repeated the story, it couldn't do me much harm. It was just something I witnessed. And he lied as much as I did about Delly Cartwright.**

**I realize I do want to talk to someone about the girl. Someone who might be able to help me figure out her story.**

"Why didn't you talk to me? Gale asked looking hurt

"I didn't think about it till I saw her" I replied not exactly honestly that girl had been in a lot of my nightmares, one of my biggest regrets.

**Gale would be my first choice, but it's unlikely I'll ever see Gale again. **

Gale grinned at the he would be my first choice part but that melted off his face when he heard the rest of the harsh truth

**I try to think if telling Peeta could give him any possible advantage over me, but I don't see how. Maybe sharing a confidence will actually make him believe I see him as a friend.**

I felt way guilty at the way Peeta looked hurt and I felt prims elbow jab lightly in my ribs

**Besides, the idea of the girl with her maimed tongue frightens me. She has reminded me why I'm here. Not to model flashy costumes and eat delicacies. But to die a bloody death while the crowds urge on my killer.**

…. Lets just say everyone looked pretty disturbed the two younger girls and Effie looked actually sick that I would think that.

**To tell or not to tell? My brain still feels slow from the wine. I stare down the empty corridor as if the decision lies there.**

"Maybe it does" Finnick smiled mysteriously making a few people throw their pillows at him

**Peeta picks up on my hesitation. "Have you been on the roof yet?" I shake my head. "Cinna showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The wind's a bit loud, though."**

"what don't you want them to hear" Finnick grins

getting some laughs and some growls and grumbles about "shouldn't of thrown my pillow yet"

**I translate this into "No one will overhear us talking" in my head. You do have the sense that we might be under surveillance here. "Can we just go up?"**

Peeta feels a little fuzzy in the head hearing her want to go somewhere with him even if it was for a strange reason.

"**Sure, come on," says Peeta. I follow him to a flight of stairs that lead to the roof. There's a small dome-shaped room with a door to the outside. As we step into the cool, windy evening air, I catch my breath at the view. The Capitol twinkles like a vast field of fireflies.**

Peeta is already visualizing the paintings and sketches he would make once he got there.

**Electricity in District 12 comes and goes, usually we only have it a few hours a day. Often the evenings are spent in candlelight. The only time you can count on it is when they're airing the Games or some important government message on television that it's mandatory to watch. But here there would be no shortage. Ever.**

"Not one I can remember" Cinna and Effie both said thinking back on their childhoods.

**Peeta and I walk to a railing at the edge of the roof. I look straight down the side of the building to the street, which is buzzing with people. You can hear their cars, an occasional shout, and a strange metallic tinkling. In District 12, we'd all be thinking about bed right now.**

"**I asked Cinna why they let us up here. Weren't they worried that some of the tributes might decide to jump right over the side?" says Peeta.**

All the other tributes to be nodded they had thought the same thing

"Why would anyone do that?" Effie trilled oblivious.

"**What'd he say?" I ask.**

"**You can't," says Peeta. He holds out his hand into seemingly empty space. There's a sharp zap and he jerks it back. "Some kind of electric field throws you back on the roof."**

Haymitch paled remembering his games he closed his eyes and trid not to throw up why didn't he just fight her himself why'd he have to try to act smart he could have saved his family, and he wouldn't be suffering. He wants to groan when he finds his flask empty, he'll just have to endure sober apparently.

"**Always worried about our safety," I say. Even though Cinna has shown Peeta the roof, I wonder if we're supposed to be up here now, so late and alone. I've never seen tributes on the Training Center roof before. But that doesn't mean we're not being taped. "Do you think they're watching us now?"**

"yes" the room chorused with no hesitation

"**Maybe," he admits. "Come see the garden."**

**On the other side of the dome, they've built a garden with flower beds and potted trees. From the branches hang hundreds of wind chimes, which account for the tinkling I heard. Here in the garden, on this windy night, it's enough to drown out two people who are trying not to be heard. Peeta looks at me expectantly.**

Just like how everyone is looking at me now.

**I pretend to examine a blossom. "We were hunting in the woods one day. Hidden, waiting for game," I whisper.**

Gale closes his eyes it was THAT girl, great this would not be fun to remember.

"**You and your father?" he whispers back.**

Gale and I smile for no reason really just in fond memory.

"**No, my friend Gale. Suddenly all the birds stopped singing at once. Except one. As if it were giving a warning call. And then we saw her. **

There were small intakes of breathe the room seemed frozen.

**I'm sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had dark circles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it," I say.**

"It did" Gale and I shuddered thinking about what they were running from wondering what they were running to.

**For a moment I'm silent, as I remember how the sight of this strange pair, clearly not from District 12, fleeing through the woods immobilized us. Later, we wondered if we could have helped them escape. Perhaps we might have. Concealed them. If we'd moved quickly. Gale and I were taken by surprise, yes, but we're both hunters. We know how animals look at bay. We knew the pair was in trouble as soon as we saw them. But we only watched.**

"That's all you could do or else you would have had the same fate as them" Cinna said kindly

"Yeah once the capitol wants to kill someone they're as good as dead sweetheart" Haymitch comforted in his own unique way.

"**The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere," I continue to Peeta. "I mean, one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound,**

Prim clutched her sister's arm Katniss had been so close to dying just a hundred feet away. What if they had seen her? Why did all these things happen to her?

**but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up as well. **

Everyone caught their breaths looking disgusted Prim and Rue were both crying at the poor teens fate.

Gale and I didn't make a sound, to caught up in our own memories of that day.

**But I'm certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds began to sing again, as if nothing had happened."**

"They like to act as if cruel slaughter is nothing" Johanna snarled her voice matching the livid, sad, faces of the other occupants.

"**Did they see you?" Peeta asked.**

"Would we be here if they had?" gale and raised his eyebrows while Peeta flushed.

"**I don't know. We were under a shelf of rock," I reply.**

**But I do know. There was a moment, after the birdcall, but before the hovercraft, where the girl had seen us. **

"hah! See" Peeta smiled triumphantly while Gale rolled his eyes

"I though you meant the capitol jerks, but sure I'll let you feel smart" he smirked.

**She'd locked eyes with me and called out for help. But neither Gale or I had responded.**

"there was nothing we could do" Gale sounded defeated at having to say those words but he still admitted it.

"**You're shivering," says Peeta.**

**The wind and the story have blown all the warmth from my body. The girl's scream. Had it been her last?**

Everyone looked down not wanting to consider that horrible thought.

**Peeta takes off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. I start to take a step back, but then I let him, deciding for a moment to accept both his jacket and his kindness. A friend would do that, right?**

"yes, don't make it weird I'm just being a gentleman" he grinned reassuringly at me

"**They were from here?" he asks, and he secures a button at my neck.**

**I nod. They'd had that Capitol look about them. The boy and the girl.**

Now most everyone looked confused, what would they want to run from?

"**Where do you suppose they were going?" he asks.**

"**I don't know that," I say. District 12 is pretty much the end of the line. Beyond us, there's only wilderness. If you don't count the ruins of District 13 that still smolder from the toxic bombs. They show it on television occasionally, just to remind us. "Or why they would leave here." Haymitch had called the Avoxes traitors. Against what? It could only be the Capitol. But they had everything here. No cause to rebel.**

"Not all capitol citizens think what they do is right or have the best life, some do want to rebel, or at least make some changes." Cinna thought of the few he had met, and spoken to.

"**I'd leave here," Peeta blurts out. Then he looks around nervously. It was loud enough to hear above the chimes. He laughs. "I'd go home now if they let me. But you have to admit, the food's prime."**

"good save" the room praised his fast cover.

**He's covered again. If that's all you'd heard it would just sound like the words of a scared tribute, not someone contemplating the unquestionable goodness of the Capitol.**

Peeta scowled he didn't want her to think he was scared he wanted her to trust him and let him look after her! He internally grumbled his slip up.

"**It's getting chilly. We better go in," he says. Inside the dome, it's warm and bright. His tone is conversational. "Your friend Gale. He's the one who took your sister away at the reaping?"**

"**Yes" I smiled at him and he leaned over to give my hand a squeeze"**

**Why bring up that guy!? Good going Mellark now she's thinking about her past love. Honestly I suck at this the bakers son mentally face palmed.**

"**Yes. Do you know him?" I ask.**

"no" they both growled not meeting the others eyes

"**Not really. I hear the girls talk about him a lot. I thought he was your cousin or something. You favor each other," he says.**

Gale wanted to punch that Betty Crocker crybaby he said that to Katniss on purpose to make Gale look like family to Katniss and nothing more! Oh just wait till he got Mellark alone major payback was coming!

"**No, we're not related," I say.**

**Peeta nods, unreadable. "Did he come to say good-bye to you?"**

"why do you care" gale seethes I'm wondering the ame thing though I'm not sure why Gale is angry.

Peeta shrugs his broad shoulder in reply

"**Yes," I say, observing him carefully. "So did your father. He brought me cookies."**

"soooo sweet" Prim cooed

**Peeta raises his eyebrows as if this is news. But after watching him lie so smoothly, I don't give this much weight. "Really? Well, he likes you and your sister. I think he wishes he had a daughter instead of a houseful of boys."**

"He did, he wanted to spoil he rotten and have her play with dolls, buy her frilly dresses the works." Peeta smiled "and he also really does like you and Prim I think he wanted to adopt you both, that's why mom disliked you"

Both Everdeens went red hearing the bakers affections for them and both smiled thinking of the sweet middle-aged man.

**The idea that I might ever have been discussed, around the dinner table, at the bakery fire, just in passing in Peeta's house gives me a start. It must have been when the mother was out of the room.**

"oh it was" Peeta confirmed.

"**He knew your mother when they were kids," says Peeta.**

**Another surprise. But probably true. "Oh, yes. She grew up in town," I say. It seems impolite to say she never mentioned the baker except to compliment his bread.**

"I would've understood" Peeta grinned looking unaffected

"It still would be rude" I mumbled in protest

**We're at my door. I give back his jacket. "See you in the morning then."**

"**See you," he says, and walks off down the hall.**

"Sounds exactly like a date" Johanna joked

"Yeah where's the goodnight kiss" Peeta played along trying not to smile

"Please that not till the second date" I winked at him playfully not seeing the blood rush to his cheeks and the jealous look in Gales eyes. I was just trying to forget the redheaded avox.

**When I open my door, the redheaded girl is collecting my unitard and boots from where I left them on the floor before my shower. I want to apologize for possibly getting her in trouble earlier. But I remember I'm not supposed to speak to her unless I'm giving her an order.**

"**Oh, sorry," I say. "I was supposed to get those back to Cinna. I'm sorry. Can you take them to him?"**

"aaaawwwwwkkkkwwaarrrddd" Finnick sang

**She avoids my eyes, gives a small nod, and heads out the door.**

**I'd set out to tell her I was sorry about dinner. But I know that my apology runs much deeper. That I'm ashamed I never tried to help her in the woods. That I let the Capitol kill the boy and mutilate her without lifting a finger.**

**Just like I was watching the Games.**

"It was nothing like that" prim cried "if you had done something I would have been left alone when they killed you, you did the right thing" Prim leaned her head on my shoulder and I played with her hair absentmindedly.

**I kick off my shoes and climb under the covers in my clothes. The shivering hasn't stopped. Perhaps the girl doesn't even remember me. But I know she does. You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope. I pull the covers up over my head as if this will protect me from the redheaded girl who can't speak. But I can feel her eyes staring at me, piercing through walls and doors and bedding.**

"Creepy stalker much" Finnick laughed

**I wonder if she'll enjoy watching me die.**

"Well on that mundane thought, sweet heat you need to see a counselor if that's what you think before you go to bed" Haymitch laughed. "I think we should get ready for bed I have open rooms upstairs but only two were cleaned by the psycho who brought us here. So girls in one guys in the other!"

we all headed to our rooms on the 2nd level thinking about what had happened in the book so far and what would happen in the next chapter.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N sooooooo much love drama and there is more to come! Tell me what you want to see the characters do how you think they should react and how should Gale get Peeta back! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N so this chapter is kinda an intervention, everyone getting ready for bed and eating dinner before reading two more chapters and heading to bed so this should be fun and because it's so short as a thank you to those who supported when I received the threat to take down my story I'm posting two chapters instead of just this one intervention! Hope you enjoy!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katniss's POV

The room split into two parts the girls going to a room in the right wing and the boys going to the left wing. All of the girls walked up the long staircase to the first door on the right we weren't to concerned about having to share a room, well except for Effie who was fretting the entire time. Effie shut up though (thank goodness) when we stepped through the double doors into a huge room at least 2 times bigger than my entire house. What made this room so peculiar wasn't the size though; it was how it was set up. On the left wall each of us had a pair of pajamas lying down on an insanely long dresser each bundle of clothing items had a name card stating who the owner would be. Across the room on the right wall was another door leading into what I guessed would be the bathroom. What occupied almost half of the rooms floor to our surprise was what looked like a thick layer of freshly fallen snow with huge snowballs scattered around on it. Right by the snow was an assortment of brightly colored fluffy fabrics. Everyone even Effie stared never Quite seeing anything like this before. Prim being curious took a step towards the white thing and layed her hand down putting a but of pressure on the substance, then in one swift movement she jumped on top of it sinking in a little with a giggle.

"It's a giant mattress!" she squealed sounding excited yet a little confused

Rue had jumped following Prims lead crawling towards the white fluff balls on the bed

"And these are just pillows!" she yelled to us

Johanna called from across the room "Well these are just some blankets for us to use and since I see no other bed I guess we're having a slumber party" neither her tone of voice or my expression matched the delight of the other three occupants of the room

"Oh this id so exciting" effie laughed getting over the fact that we all had to share a room.

Well considering the guys are probably waiting for us downstairs we should change fast we can explore later" I advised not really wanting to see what horrors the bathroom held because I'll share a bed but I will not share a bath with four other people, I'd rather stink.

We all walked over to the dresser that had our clothes neatly laid out each of us picking up the ones with our names and waling around the makeshift bed to the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom was also not the customary kind it was very clean but one side it had five sinks and a drawer under each one containing most likely personal items we would need to get ready. Directly across from the sinks was split into two sections, one part had doors which led to toilets three of them just in case. The second part had glass non see through stalls, inside the stalls were a bathe and what looked like what the book had said was the part of the shower that poured the water down. I counted five stalls in total.

"Okay so we'll all change and just meet the boys downstairs when we finish?" Johanna questioned

"I think so" I said uncertainly I was going to wash my hands first but Rue, Prim, and I quickly retreated to the bathrooms when Johanna started stripping of her clothes out in the open exactly three steps away from where the sinks were.

I quickly threw off my t-shirt followed by my pants and then examined what I had been given. It wasn't bad at all, I pulled on a pair of nice fitting, comfortable, black sweats and then pulled a baby blue cotton shirt over my head there were even blue slippers to put on which I gladly did not wanting to step on any unknown substance that may be hiding in the rest of Haymitch's house.

I step out of the bathroom to see Johanna in a sexy plum silk night shirt and tiny purple pants she has on matching slippers also. Prim and rue look angelic in loose fitting long white silk nightgowns. Effie is wearing the same nightgown only in hot pink and has some black animal stripes on it.

After hearing Prim and rue gush over every ones night wear and pretend to be speechless when they had to talk about Effie's, we all made our way through the room and started down the stairs.

I leaned over to both girls and whispered "you two look gorgeous by the way" they both blushed and started to deny it stopping only when we reached the boys waiting a little impatiently on the couches for us to get there.

"So can we start now?" Haymitch asked once all of us had sat down in our original spots not wanting to change the arrangement that had worked out so far.

"Well who wants to read" I ask the room waiting for volunteers

"I guess I might as well" Johanna seemed bored with reading but still offered

"Ok, next chapter, the tributes"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N really short chapter, sorry! Not much else to say I'm posting another at the same time so no disappointment! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N this is dedicated to everyone who supported and reviewed to my authors not I was so freaked out and your support just made me so much calmer love you guys this chappies for you! Since I gave you such a tease chapter let's just get into the story! (Thank you to those who actually read the note) **

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES! NO ONE FORGET **

**Katniss's POV**

**My slumbers are filled with disturbing dreams. The face of the redheaded girl intertwines with gory images from earlier Hunger Games, with my mother withdrawn and unreachable, with Prim emaciated and terrified. I bolt up screaming for my father to run as the mine explodes into a million deadly bits of light.**

Prim leans over and hugs me on one side and gale copies her on the opposite side. In their attempts to comfort me they ended up making a very interesting kat sandwich

**Dawn is breaking through the windows. The Capitol has a misty, haunted air. My head aches and I must have bitten into the side of my cheek in the night. My tongue probes the ragged flesh and I taste blood.**

I get a few concerned looks from around the room, mainly because almost all of them have woken up from some sort of horrible nightmare before.

**Slowly, I drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I arbitrarily punch buttons on the control board**

"Ughhhhhh Noooooooo!" the adults and older teens groan knowing what was coming

**and end up hopping from foot to foot as alternating jets of icy cold and steaming hot water assault me. **

Loud snickers come from all over the room I set my eyes, with a mock hurt expression, on Gale and Prim who were attempting to cover their mouths

"Traitors" I mutter

**Then I'm deluged in lemony foam that I have to scrape off with a heavy bristled brush. Oh, well. At least my blood is flowing.**

"Way to look at the positive side, when that first happened to me, well lets just say that shower will never look the same" Finnick grinned evilly

**When I'm dried and moisturized with lotion, I find an outfit has been left for me at the front of the closet. Tight black pants, a long-sleeved burgundy tunic, and leather shoes. I put my hair in the single braid down my back. **

"Her signature look" Gale smiles and playfully tugs at my side braid

"Why change what works" I retort.

**This is the first time since the morning of the reaping that I resemble myself. No fancy hair and clothes, no flaming capes. Just me. Looking like I could be headed for the woods. It calms me.**

**Haymitch didn't give us an exact time to meet for break-last and no one has contacted me this morning, but I'm hungry so I head down to the dining room, hoping there will be food.**

Everyone rolls their eyes

**I'm not disappointed. While the table is empty, a long board off to the side has been laid with at least twenty dishes. **

I'm silently doing a happy dance on the inside hey if I'm going die why not do it on a full stomach?

**A young man, an Avox, stands at attention by the spread. When I ask if I can serve myself, he nods assent. I load a plate with eggs, sausages, batter cakes covered in thick orange preserves, slices of pale purple melon.**

Prim looks at me with wide eyes "I don't even know how you can eat it all" she says awed I shrug not knowing how to reply

**As I gorge myself, I watch the sun rise over the Capitol. I have a second plate of hot grain smothered in beef stew. **

More awed looks from the men in the room and more disgusted ones from the women I couldn't help but blush under all the attention.

**Finally, I fill a plate with rolls and sit at the table, breaking oil bits and dipping them into hot chocolate, the way Peeta did on the train.**

"… Are you done now?" Haymitch asks exasperated "can you walk or do I have to roll you down to training" he scowls while I ignore him

**My mind wanders to my mother and Prim. They must be up. My mother getting their breakfast of mush. Prim milking her goat before school. Just two mornings ago, I was home. Can that be right? Yes, just two. And now how empty the house feels, even from a distance. What did they say last night about my fiery debut at the Games? Did it give them hope, or simply add to their terror when they saw the reality of twenty-four tributes circled together, knowing only one could live?**

"We were probably happy to see you hadn't given up, I was most likely freaking out over how gorgeous you looked, and mom would be fighting off the guys who would be at our door asking for your hand in marriage if you came back alive" Prim laughed

I hope miss Everdeen hits them hard Gale and Peeta cringe at the thought of more competition.

**Haymitch and Peeta come in, bid me good morning, fill their plates. It makes me irritated that Peeta is wearing exactly the same outfit I am. **

"Sorry to steal your thunder, but no worries I'm sure you wear it better" Peeta reassures no one considering I wasn't concerned about that.

**I need to say something to Cinna. This twins act is going to blow up in out faces once the Games begin. Surely, they must know this. **

"Didn't I tell you to do what the stylists say!" my mentor complains

**Then I remember Haymitch telling me to do exactly what the stylists tell me to do. **

"Thank you!" he now yells exasperated "She can be taught!"

**If it was anyone but Cinna, I might be tempted to ignore him. But after last night's triumph, I don't have a lot of room to criticize his choices.**

Cinna smiles touched and honored she would trust him so much after barley meeting him.

**I'm nervous about the training. **

"Please, almost everyone is, even the big strong cocky guys who act big are actually terrified" Johanna snorts remembering some of the careers of her games

**There will be three days in which all the tributes practice together. On the last afternoon, we'll each get a chance to perform in private before the Gamemakers. The thought of meeting the other tributes face-to-face makes me queasy. I turn the roll I have just taken from the basket over and over in my hands, but my appetite is gone.**

"You still have an appetite after what you just ate?" Thresh questions looking impressed and surprised I nod sheepishly

**When Haymitch has finished several platters of stew, he pushes back his plate with a sigh. He takes a flask from his pocket and takes a long pull on it and leans his elbows on the table. "So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."**

The other tributes are confused no one ever trained with their district partner no matter how close they were it was almost an unspoken rule

"**Why would you coach us separately?" I ask.**

"Why would he coach you together is the question" Johanna and Finnick said surprised she'd ask that

"**Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about," says Haymitch.**

Peeta and I both shook are heads not really caring, neither of us had squat to hide, especially not now when we would be reading each others skills.

**I exchange a look with Peeta. "I don't have any secret skills," he says. "And I already know what yours is, right? I mean, I've eaten enough of your squirrels."**

We both grin I'm a little confused though who new Peeta would eat my squirrels , and why would he brag about me to Haymitch. Gale looks a little put out at the line so I quickly add

"Sometimes Gale shoots them to" trying to appease him by handing over some credit missing the way he rolled his eyes when I turned my back to him.

**I never thought about Peeta eating the squirrels I shot. Somehow I always pictured the baker quietly going off and frying them up for himself. Not out of greed. But because town families usually eat expensive butcher meat. Beef and chicken and horse.**

"not really we mainly eat left overs" Peeta recalls most of his meals being just bread.

"**You can coach us together," I tell Haymitch. Peeta nods.**

"Well that will make it a bit easier" Haymitch sighs at the small blessing he's received.

"**All right, so give me some idea of what you can do," says Haymitch.**

"**I can't do anything," says Peeta. "Unless you count baking bread."**

"Wow way to have self confidence" Gale rolls his eyes at Peeta pessimistic words.

"better a pessimist than a narcissist" Peeta smirks at Gales blush

"**Sorry, I don't. Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife," says Haymitch.**

"Hey! Baking bread is a talent just not a useful one" Peeta defends his 'skill'

"**Not really. But I can hunt," I say. "With a bow and arrow."**

Everyone perks up, excited to see, or at least hear about her talents with a bow besides the first chapter they'd heard near to nothing about it.

"**And you're good?" asks Haymitch.**

"Is she ever" Gale boasts looking full of pride at his friends natural talent.

**I have to think about it. I've been putting food on the table for four years. That's no small task.**

"Definitely not" Prim said thinking back to those days Katniss would come home exhausted with more bags under her eyes then prim could count and covered in mud leaves and sweat. It was no walk through the capitol.

**I'm not as good as my father was, but he'd had more practice. I've better aim than Gale, but I've had more practice. He's a genius with traps and snares. "I'm all right," I say.**

"First off, thank you for the snare comment, and second your better than alright you're amazing." Gale tries to give me a pep talk coaxing the corner of my lip to turn upward

"**She's excellent," says Peeta. "My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells the butcher. She can even bring down deer."**

Prim, Gale, and Peeta were nodding the others stared at the brown haired, petite girl with a more respectful, and calculating look. Everyone was wondering what she would be able to do once she was trained.

I'm curious to know why Peeta is talking me up to be some big shot does he want me to embarrass myself in front of Haymitch when I can't perform up to the level? No that didn't sound like the boy with the bread that I knew, maybe, he honestly thought that. Or he was just trying to flatter me. Either way I would not play into his hand.

**This assessment of my skills from Peeta takes me totally by surprise. First, that he ever noticed. Second, that he's talking me up. "What are you doing?" I ask him suspiciously.**

"Yes I noticed Katniss, everyone at school notices how talented you are and they're curious. As for why I'm talking you up, well I really think you underestimate yourself, you're brilliant with a bow why not brag a bit it's only going to hurt you if you hold back to Haymitch the only thing he can do is help us."

I nod understanding the second part of what he said though I want to call him out for lying about the first bit, I'll let him go for now not in the mood to argue.

"**What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself," says Peeta.**

Haymitch nods at least someone trusts him, kind of.

**I don't know why, but this rubs me the wrong way. "What about you? I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred-pound bags of flour," I snap at him. "Tell him that. That's not nothing."**

Peeta snorts "yeah I'll just throw the tributes to their deaths if I can reach them before I'm shot with a bow, stabbed by a sword, or have a dagger thrown at me" he rolls his eyes at the unlikeliness of that

I huff it was still a good thing to be able to do though

"**Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't," he shoots back.**

"That would be such a cool way to kill people!" Finnick sounded amused "death by wheat" he snickered a few people smiled at the ridiculousness of the death.

"**He can wrestle," I tell Haymitch. "He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother."**

"Second doesn't count for jack in the games, in the games second is just as dead as third, fourth, fifth, or any other person who died early on"

I feel bad knowing that's true dead is dead no number of placement would change that.

"**What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?" says Peeta in disgust.**

"Yes, yes, very exciting" Effie squeaked sounding as if she had just remembered a wonderful occasion.

"**There's always hand-to-hand combat. All you need is to come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm dead!" I can hear my voice rising in anger.**

"This is the weirdest argument ever you're both arguing that your less talented than the other" Rue says looking confused. I'm also confused why do I know so much about him and even if I do know things why would I put him above me?

"**But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows. You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good-bye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!" bursts out Peeta.**

"ouch" Johanna winced as did almost the entire room thinking about how harsh it would be to have a mother like that.

Peeta was smiling his mother knew about Peetas crush that's why she disliked Katniss she felt that Katniss was crushing her sons heart. So when she told him that district 12 might have a winner she was cheering him up telling him hey at least the girl you love will probably make it out alive. It was in her own weird way a unique way of comforting him.

"**Oh, she meant you," I say with a wave of dismissal.**

I nodded "the woman hated me why would she think I was better than her son?" I ask rhetorically

Peeta answers anyway "because she never really hated you she started to respect you a little when you saved your family despite the situation"

"**She said, 'She's a survivor, that one.' She is," says Peeta.**

Everyone had to agree with that

"see she respected you it just took her sometime and she would never admit it out loud." Peeta grinned triumphantly

**That pulls me up short. Did his mother really say that about me? Did she rate me over her son? I see the pain in Peeta's eyes and know he isn't lying.**

"Why would I lie?" I have nothing to gain by telling you that." Peeta grimaced.

I couldn't answer why I thought he was lying maybe it was just natural instinct to not trust anyone.

**Suddenly I'm behind the bakery and I can feel the chill of the rain running down my back, the hollowness in my belly. I sound eleven years old when I speak. "But only because someone helped me."**

"Everyone needs a little help every once in a while, I had help to only it was from my parents. So you're not weak just because you needed that little push" Peeta said this with authority in his voice as if daring anyone to argue which no one did they all looked like they agreed in fact.

"you're the strongest person I've ever met catnip, don't let one thing in your past change how you see yourself" Gale whispered to me.

**Peeta's eyes flicker down to the roll in my hands, and I know he remembers that day, too. But he just shrugs. "People will help you in the arena. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you."**

Haymitch smirked at the truthfulness of what book Peeta had just said, "yup there's that to, with a little makeup and a pretty dress we can have sponsors around the block willing to bet their last dime sweetheart!"

"**No more than you," I say.**

"True again, only his popularity will lie with the ladies" Effie griined at all the women who would be willing to put money on a handsome face like Peeta's.

Peeta's ears went red when he heard Effie but tried not to show his embarrassment to the room positive he would be taunted for it

**Peeta rolls his eyes at Haymitch. "She has no idea. The effect she can have." He runs his fingernail along the wood grain in the table, refusing to look at me.**

"What does that mean?" Prim and I say together smiling at the coincidence

Cinna, on the other hand, knew what Peeta meant. This girl could really influence people, she was so real and moving people couldn't help but love her. She also had a defiant edge to her so that mixed with her charisma, and ability to make an entire room stop and watch her, al in all mad her a very dangerous competitor.

**What on earth does he mean? People help me? When we were dying of starvation, no one helped me! No one except Peeta. **

"glad to help" Peeta really wanted her to know he didn't hold that against her in anyway.

**Once I had something to barter with, things changed. I'm a tough trader. Or am I? What effect do I have? That I'm weak and needy? Is he suggesting that I got good deals because people pitied me? I try to think if this is true. Perhaps some of the merchants were a little generous in their trades, but I always attributed that to their long-standing relationship with my father. Besides, my game is first-class. No one pitied me!**

"You're right they all really like you, they think your fair in trade and a great shot." Gale grinned remembering the comments hob people had made about that spunky little new girl they saw trading all this fresh meat, lets just say catnip was the talk of the town for almost a month.

**I glower at the roll sure he meant to insult me.**

"Please I would never poke a sleeping lion" Peeta snorted "how stupid do you think I am?"

**After about a minute of this, Haymitch says, "Well, then. Well, well, well. Katniss, there's no guarantee they'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?"**

"**I know a few basic snares," I mutter.**

"**That may be significant in terms of food," says Haymitch. "And Peeta, she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the Training Center, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?" says Haymitch. Peeta and I nod.**

"**Awwwwwwwww! I rally wanted to see kitty shoot!" Finnick whined**

Thresh sighed, he had been looking forward to seeing the little brunettes skills with a bow now he'd have to wait to see if she was really that good.

"**One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute," says Haymitch. We both start to object,**

"Why would I object!" Peeta yelled so surprised at his book self that he said this aloud. "uhhhh I mean because I thought I trusted Haymitch so why would I argue with him" Peeta saved himself weakly getting a few smothered chuckles and a few more suspicious looks. He just tried to hide his face which he was pretty sure was going to spontaneously combust at any moment.

**but Haymitch slams his hand on the table. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."**

"Peeta's embarrassment turned to horror and Katniss's relaxed face had a bit of fear on it. What would that crazy woman do to them?

**I bite my lip and stalk back to my room, making sure Peeta can hear the door slam. I sit on the bed, hating Haymitch, hating Peeta, hating myself for mentioning that day long ago in the rain.**

"Well don't take it out on us sweetheart." Haymitch winced thinking about having to look after a hormonal teen girl for a few weeks, not what exactly what he signed up for.

**It's such a joke! Peeta and I going along pretending to be friends! Talking up each other's strengths, insisting the other take credit for their abilities. Because, in fact, at some point, we're going to have to knock it off and accept we're bitter adversaries. Which I'd be prepared to do right now if it wasn't for Haymitch's stupid instruction that we stick together in training. It's my own fault, I guess, for telling him he didn't have to coach us separately. But that didn't mean I wanted to do everything with Peeta. Who, by the way, clearly doesn't want to be partnering up with me, either.**

"I don't really care" Peeta tried to cover up his happiness with a cool nonchalant attitude.

**I hear Peeta's voice in my head. She has no idea. The effect she can have. Obviously meant to demean me. Right? **

"Yes because saying someone has a big effect on others is the insult of the century" Peeta's voice dripped with sarcasm

**but a tiny part of me wonders if this was a compliment. **

"finally!" everyone in the room groaned tired at how naive she was to boys feeling towards her.

**That he meant I was appealing in some way. It's weird, how much he's noticed me. Like the attention he's paid to my hunting. And apparently, I have not been as oblivious to him as I imagined, either. The flour. The wrestling. I have kept track of the boy with the bread.**

Gale went pale, she wouldn't recognize these feelings as a crush would she?

Everyone else was totally engrossed in the book now waiting for Katniss's epiphany

I sat in my chair wondering what that meant, maybe, just maybe, it may seem impossible, but I may just have subconsciously recognized it. I had feeling we would be competing against each other one day! I was merely observing my competitor; wow I might have a sixth sense. I settle on that conclusion a bit more content now. (A/N Lol hope you guys weren't to excited :P)

**It's almost ten. I clean my teeth and smooth back my hair again. Anger temporarily blocked out my nervousness about meeting the other tributes, but now I can feel my anxiety rising again. By the time I meet Effie and Peeta at the elevator, I catch myself biting my nails. I stop at once.**

"You better have." Cinna scolded wondering how horrified the prep team would have been if they saw she gad been undoing all their hard work

**The actual training rooms are below ground level of our building. With these elevators, the ride is less than a minute. The doors open into an enormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. Although it's not yet ten, we're the last ones to arrive. The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle. They each have a cloth square with their district number on it pinned to their shirts. While someone pins the number 12 on my back, I do a quick assessment. Peeta and I are the only two dressed alike.**

All the kids in the room have tensed wondering how good the other tribute would be and hoping to get some details about their skills that may help them in the games.

**As soon as we join the circle, the head trainer, a tall, athletic woman named Atala steps up and begins to explain the training schedule. **

"Dang she's been there a long time" Haymitch mutters remembering the strict woman had been the same one to train him

**Experts in each skill will remain at their stations. We will be free to travel from area to area as we choose, per our mentor's instructions. Some of the stations teach survival skills, others fighting techniques. We are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. There are assistants on hand if we want to practice with a partner.**

"I wonder if you'll see me some years I mentor and some years I help train kids to work with nets, knots, and tridents" Finnick mused

**When Atala begins to read down the list of the skill stations, my eyes can't help flitting around to the other tributes. It's the first time we've been assembled, on level ground, in simple clothes. My heart sinks. Almost all of the boys and at least half of the girls are bigger than I am, even though many of the tributes have never been fed properly. You can see it in their bones, their skin, the hollow look in their eyes. I may be smaller naturally, but overall my family's resourcefulness has given me an edge in that area. I stand straight, and while I'm thin, I'm strong. The meat and plants from the woods combined with the exertion it took to get them have given me a healthier body than most of those I see around me.**

Yes, this would give a small advantage but hey, I'll take whatever I can get.

Haymitch looked like a student getting taught information for a big test it seemed like he was concentrating on every detail, in fact it looked like that was what everyone was doing Johanna hadn't even paused

**The exceptions are the kids from the wealthier districts, the volunteers, the ones who have been fed and trained throughout their lives for this moment. The tributes from 1, 2, and 4 traditionally have this look about them. It's technically against the rules to train tributes before they reach the Capitol but it happens every year. In District 12, we call them the Career Tributes, or just the Careers. And like as not, the winner will be one of them.**

Rue shuddered those big strong guys always scared her a little it's almost like they enjoyed killing people in cruel ways.

**The slight advantage I held coming into the Training Center, my fiery entrance last night, seems to vanish in the presence of my competition. The other tributes were jealous of us, but not because we were amazing, because our stylists were. **

"Not entirely true you most likely radiated confidence, but thank you for the compliment

**Now I see nothing but contempt in the glances of the Career Tributes. Each must have fifty to a hundred pounds on me. They project arrogance and brutality. When Atala releases us, they head straight for the deadliest-looking weapons in the gym and handle them with ease.**

"Show offs" Gale and Thresh both roll their eyes ignoring that they had said the same thing

**I'm thinking that it's lucky I'm a fast runner when Peeta nudges my arm and I jump. **

Everyone laughs at her running statement starting to realize just how funny her thoughts were.

**He is still beside me, per Haymitch's instructions. His expression is sober. "Where would you like to start?"**

Haymitch glared at me for not staying with Peeta but I try not to let the daggers being thrown my way distract me

**I look around at the Career Tributes who are showing off, clearly trying to intimidate the field. Then at the others, the underfed, the incompetent, shakily having their first lessons with a knife or an ax.**

"**Suppose we tie some knots," I say.**

"Dang, you really live on the wild side" Johanna snickered

"Hey tying knots is a very brave, heroic skill to have" Finnick defended me, pouting a bit

"**Right you are," says Peeta. We cross to an empty station where the trainer seems pleased to have students. You get the feeling that the knot-tying class is not the Hunger games hot spot. **

"Not since I was at training" Finnick smiled thinking back to when the instructors face had brightened when she had the chance to finally teach someone, and not just someone but an incredibly hot young someone.

**When he realizes I know something about snares, he shows us a simple, excellent trap that will leave a human competitor dangling by a leg from a tree. We concentrate on this one skill for an hour until both of us have mastered it. **

"Nicely done" Gale praises me but for some reason leaving Peeta out.

**Then we move on to camouflage.**

Peeta's face lit up with excitement

**Peeta genuinely seems to enjoy this station, swirling a combination of mud and clay and berry juices around on his pale skin, weaving disguises from vines and leaves. The trainer who runs the camouflage station is full of enthusiasm at his work**

"**I do the cakes," he admits to me.**

Oh great everyone would get to know his girly secret now Peeta thought wanting more then ever to have that camouflage station with him right here and now.

"**The cakes?" I ask. I've been preoccupied with watching the boy from District 2 send a spear through a dummy's heart from fifteen yards. "What cakes?"**

Prim gasped so Peeta was he one who did them!

"**At home. The iced ones, for the bakery," he says.**

No one except for Prim was expecting that, they all stared at Peeta. Talk about hidden talent. Yet no one made fun of that they all had a feeling this would help him later on, they didn't know how they just had that intuition.

**He means the ones they display in the windows. Fancy cakes with flowers and pretty things painted in frosting. They're for birthdays and New Year's Day. When we're in the square, Prim always drags me over to admire them, although we'd never be able to afford one. There's little enough beauty in District 12, though, so I can hardly deny her this.**

Peeta smiles at her "I'll be sure to make you one while we're trapped here" he smiles at her and Prim looks ecstatic at the idea

**I look more critically at the design on Peeta's arm. The alternating pattern of light and dark suggests sunlight falling through the leaves in the woods. I wonder how he knows this, since I doubt he's ever been beyond the fence. Has he been able to pick this up from just that scraggly old apple tree in his backyard? Somehow the whole thing — his skill, those inaccessible cakes, the praise of the camouflage expert — annoys me.**

"Jealous much Katniss?" Peeta teases his eyebrows raised

"you know if we played rock, painting, Bow and arrow, I'm pretty sure bow and arrow would beat painting" I smirk at Peeta's shocked expression accepting that as his defeat.

"**It's lovely. If only you could frost someone to death," I say.**

Peeta turns his head away more in mock anger

"**Don't be so superior. You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say it's actually a gigantic cake —" begins Peeta.**

The room is filled with snorts of laughter just picturing that.

"**Say we move on," I break in.**

**So the next three days pass with Peeta and I going quietly from station to station. We do pick up some valuable skills, from starting fires, to knife throwing, to making shelter. Despite Haymitch's order to appear mediocre, Peeta excels in hand-to-hand combat, and I sweep the edible plants test without blinking an eye. We steer clear of archery and weightlifting though, wanting to save those for our private sessions.**

"Good, when you show them that in the arena you'll really surprise them" Haymitch eyes light up in anticipation.

**The Gamemakers appeared early on the first day. Twenty or so men and women dressed in deep purple robes. They sit in the elevated stands that surround the gymnasium, sometimes wandering about to watch us, jotting down notes, other times eating at the endless banquet that has been set for them, ignoring the lot of us. But they do seem to be keeping their eye on the District 12 tributes. Several times I've looked up to find one fixated on me. They consult with the trainers during our meals as well. We see them all gathered together when we come back.**

"Good you want to have their attention" Cinna looks pleased at the news

**Breakfast and dinner are served on our floor, but at lunch the twenty-four of us eat in a dining room off the gymnasium. Food is arranged on carts around the room and you serve yourself. The Career Tributes tend to gather rowdily around one table, as if to prove their superiority, that they have no fear of one another and consider the rest of us beneath notice. **

Rue looks put out at this "humble aren't they" she sneered really not liking the sound of that years careers.

**Most of the other tributes sit alone, like lost sheep. No one says a word to us. Peeta and I eat together, and since Haymitch keeps dogging us about it, try to keep up a friendly conversation during the meals.**

"This'll be good" I say knowing how I am with small talk

**It's not easy to find a topic. Talking of home is painful. Talking of the present unbearable. One day, Peeta empties our breadbasket and points out how they have been careful to include types from the districts along with the refined bread of the Capitol. The fish-shaped loaf tinted green with seaweed from District 4. The crescent moon roll dotted with seeds from District 11. Somehow, although it's made from the same stuff, it looks a lot more appetizing than the ugly drop biscuits that are the standard fare at home.**

They have a better taste of beauty than 12 does to them if it looks better it tastes better" Peeta said while the people from other districts nodded.

"**And there you have it," says Peeta, scooping the breads back in the basket.**

"**You certainly know a lot," I say.**

"**Only about bread," he says. "Okay, now laugh as if I've said something funny."**

Everyone gave a real laugh at the conversation book Peeta and Katniss were having.

"Geez is it really that hard to talk to each other?" Haymitch threw his hands up in exasperation.

Gale, secretly happy about this, watched Peeta and Katniss look a bit uncomfortable with the idea of really talking to each other for a long period of time.

**We both give a somewhat convincing laugh and ignore the stares from around the room.**

"That would be strange to see." Johanna stated

"Yeah definitely a first" Finnick smiled

"**All right, I'll keep smiling pleasantly and you talk," says Peeta. It's wearing us both out, Haymitch's direction to be friendly. Because ever since I slammed my door, there's been a chill in the air between us. But we have our orders.**

"It's only talking I didn't ask you two to go out or anything!" Haymitch yelled a little put out by their immaturity

"**Did I ever tell you about the time I was chased by a bear?" I ask.**

"**No, but it sounds fascinating," says Peeta.**

"Uhhhh Katniss did I miss something when we were out hunting?"

"Just listen to the story I tell I'm sure it's very exciting" I vaguely answer Gale

**I try and animate my face as I recall the event, a true story, in which I'd foolishly challenged a black bear over the rights to a beehive. Peeta laughs and asks questions right on cue. He's much better at this than I am.**

"… very believable story sad I missed the adventure" Gale smirks looking disappointed

**On the second day, while we're taking a shot at spear throwing, he whispers to me. "I think we have a shadow."**

The room tenses waiting for a possible enemy.

**I throw my spear, which I'm not too bad at actually, if I don't have to throw too far, and see the little girl from District 11 standing back a bit, watching us.**

Rue blushes and looks down while Peeta and I smile at her. The room relaxes knowing the shadow is harmless and rather cute.

**She's the twelve-year-old, the one who reminded me so of Prim in stature. Up close she looks about ten.**

"Humph" Rue puffed not to happy about the ten year old comment.

**She has bright, dark, eyes and satiny brown skin and stands tilted up on her toes with her arms slightly extended to her sides, as if ready to take wing at the slightest sound. It's impossible not to think of a bird.**

And that was all it took. Every bit of anger was gone from her childish face and was replaced with a toothy smile and dimples.

"I really look like a bird?" she chirped we all nodded not lying even a little she really did resemble the cute feathery creatures.

**I pick up another spear while Peeta throws. "I think her name's Rue," he says softly.**

"You remembered my name?" she looked shocked

"You were very memorable" I respond

**I bite my lip. Rue is a small yellow flower that grows in the Meadow. Rue. Primrose. Neither of them could tip the scale at seventy pounds soaking wet.**

Both said girls huffed again not really angry though

"**What can we do about it?" I ask him, more harshly than I intended.**

"**Nothing to do," he says back. "Just making conversation."**

**Now that I know she's there, it's hard to ignore the child. She slips up and joins us at different stations. Like me, she's clever with plants, climbs swiftly, and has good aim. She can hit the target every time with a slingshot. But what is a slingshot against a 220-pound male with a sword?**

Rue smiles at the praise but gulp when she thinks of going against a 220 lb guy. Thresh leans over and wraps one arm around her calming her nerves a lot. Nothing like a 220 lb guy comforting you to make you forget about the other 220 lb guys you'll be facing.

**Back on the District 12 floor, Haymitch and Effie grill us throughout breakfast and dinner about every moment of the day. What we did, who watched us, how the other tributes size up. Cinna and Portia aren't around, so there's no one to add any sanity to the meals. Not that Haymitch and Effie are fighting anymore. Instead they seem to be of one mind, determined to whip us into shape. Full of endless directions about what we should do and not do in training. Peeta is more patient, but I become fed up and surly.**

Effie and Haymitch try not to groan they hate it when teens get all broody it makes their job a whole new level of crappy.

**When we finally escape to bed on the second night, Peeta mumbles, "Someone ought to get Haymitch a drink."**

"Yes please" Haymitch snorts good-naturedly while the rest of the room following his lead laughs also.

**I make a sound that is somewhere between a snort and a laugh. Then catch myself. It's messing with my mind too much, trying to keep straight when we're supposedly friends and when we're not. At least when we get into the arena, I'll know where we stand. "Don't. Don't let's pretend when there's no one around."**

"**All right, Katniss," he says tiredly. After that, we only talk in front of people.**

"You're making this harder on yourself." Peeta says

"I know it's just… hard" I finish lamely

**On the third day of training, they start to call us out of lunch for our private sessions with the Gamemakers. District by district, first the boy, then the girl tribute. As usual, District 12 is slated to go last. We linger in the dining room, unsure where else to go. No one comes back once they have left. As the room empties, the pressure to appear friendly lightens. By the time they call Rue, we are left alone. We sit in silence until they summon Peeta. He rises.**

Everyone sits there waiting the atmosphere is nervous but everyone is staying relatively silent and still.

"**Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw the weights." The words come out of my mouth without permission.**

"Thanks" Peeta says looking a bit shaky

I nod encouragingly as if he's about to go the Gamemakers right now

"**Thanks. I will," he says. "You . . . shoot straight."**

I nod not saying thank you but I'm sure he knew that I was grateful for what his advice

Haymitch, ruining the moment, breaks the entire mood by sarcastically saying "wow that almost as good as my "stay alive" advice" everyone laughs for a few minute about that before reading on.

**I nod. I don't know why I said anything at all. Although if I'm going to lose, I'd rather Peeta win than the others. Better for our district, for my mother and Prim.**

"Thanks, at least someone's rooting for me" Peeta whispers

**After about fifteen minutes, they call my name. I smooth my hair, set my shoulders back, and walk into the gymnasium. Instantly, I know I'm in trouble. **

We catch our breaths

**They've been here too long, the Gamemakers. Sat through twenty-three other demonstrations. Had too much to wine, most of them. Want more than anything to go home.**

"Oh no" Cinna, Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, and Finnick all moan this was not good it didn't even matter what she did now they wouldn't care if she lit herself on fire again.

**There's nothing I can do but continue with the plan. **

"Good, don't freak out or give up. Psyching yourself out is the worst thing you can do" Johanna interrupted herself to praise Katniss's choice.

**I walk to the archery station. Oh, the weapons! I've been itching to get my hands on them for days! Bows made of wood and plastic and metal and materials I can't even name. Arrows with feathers cut in flawless uniform lines. **

I'm trying not to drool right now but thinking about all those bows! Oh the possibilities I daydream for a second before remembering about what I'm doing in the book right now and go back toy listening.

**I choose a bow, string it, and sling the matching quiver of arrows over my shoulder. There's a shooting range, but it's much too limited. Standard bull's-eyes and human silhouettes. **

I snort amateurs

**I walk to the center of the gymnasium and pick my first target. The dummy used for knife practice. Even as I pull back on the bow I know something is wrong. The string's tighter than the one I use at home. The arrow's more rigid. I miss the dummy by a couple of inches and lose what little attention I had been commanding.**

"No!" the room yells

**For a moment, I'm humiliated, then I head back to the bull's-eye. I shoot again and again until I get the feel of these new weapons.**

"That's it catnip don't give up" Gale whispers

"Good determination sweetheart" Haymitch encourages

"What did I tell you about shooting straight." Peeta teases me

**Back in the center of the gymnasium, I take my initial position and skewer the dummy right through the heart. Then I sever the rope that holds the sandbag for boxing, and the bag splits open as it slams to the ground. Without pausing, I shoulder-roll forward, come up on one knee, and send an arrow into one of the hanging lights high above the gymnasium floor. A shower of sparks bursts from the fixture.**

"good make them notice you whether they want to or not" Cinna urges looking more pumped up but still dignified

**It's excellent shooting. I turn to the Gamemakers. A few are nodding approval, but the majority of them are fixated on a roast pig that has just arrived at their banquet table.**

"Oooooooh, their the pigs!" Prim says very annoyed her sister is fighting and trying so hard right now to stay alive in a game they forced her into now they can't give her the courtesy to even watch! Horrible!

**Suddenly I am furious, that with my life on the line, they don't even have the decency to pay attention to me. **

Everyone nods feeling the same anger

**That I'm being upstaged by a dead pig. My heart starts to pound, I can feel my face burning. **

Haymitch pales "Oh no"

**Without thinking, I pull an arrow from my quiver and send it straight at the Gamemakers' table. I hear shouts of alarm as people stumble back. The arrow skewers the apple in the pig's mouth and pins it to the wall behind it. Everyone stares at me in disbelief.**

The room does the same thing speechless not able to gather their thoughts don't ask me how Johanna managed to read the last line but she did.

"**Thank you for your consideration," I say. Then I give a slight bow and walk straight toward the exit without being dismissed.**

"… YOU DID WHAT"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N such a fun chapter to write, we're finally getting into the good stuff! I know it's been all sad and depressing, but now we get action and romance more to come soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry for the cliffie! Loved all your reviews I actually had quite a few new people to review, so thank you! And of course thank you to all my reviewers who commented on past chapters and yet still leave encouraging an sweet feedback! I love you all!**

"YOU DID WHAT!" the entire room yelled then the room went silent no one quite knowing how to respond. Almost all of them had the same frozen look of horror on their faces. I sat still, not really sure if I could move how could I have been so stupid! To risk my life and my family's life just because I didn't want to control my little temper tantrum? Errrrrrrr it's all over now I mean I attacked the gamekeepers I'm dead and after that they'll probably go after my family. I felt my eyes tear up and my throat was dry and tight. I'm not going to cry though, not in front of everyone.

Then at the same time I see Gale slowly start smiling and Haymitch and Finnick's faces match his before all three boys start laughing. Not a little chuckle, but full out holding their stomachs laughing. Prim and Rue both join in with their half nervous, half amused giggles, while Cinna, Thresh, Johanna, and Peeta have a small smirk on their faces not really finding it to funny but they were enjoying the fact someone put the Gamemakers in their place. Effie just sat there looking furious at the laughter and horrified by what we had just read.

"And weren't you the one who told me we couldn't do anything to the capitol? That's rich Catnip I'm not allowed to yell a little in the forest about them but you can shoot arrows at them? That seems really fair" Gale joked still laughing

"Way to go sweetheart way to show em who's boss" Haymitch laughed

"Yup Kitty just full of spunk and surprises!" Finnick grinned

"Oh well no use worrying over it now we might as well reads how the gamemakers react before we panic" I smile, in a much better mood now knowing they weren't mad and they actually supported my action, well not Effie but when does she approve of anything?

I lean over to Johanna and take the book knowing the next chapter will most likely be my thoughts after shooting the apple , and well they wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am right now.

**As I stride toward the elevator, I fling my bow to one side and my quiver to the other. I brush past the gaping Avoxes who guard the elevators and hit the number twelve button with my fist. **

"Wow, I would pay major money to see what they just saw, I mean can you believe how surprised they would be when they see a random tribute go crazy for a minute and shoot and arrow at the gamemakers!" Finnick snickered making others in the room follow the action thinking of the Avoxes reactions.

**The doors slide together and I zip upward. I actually make it back to my floor before the tears start running down my cheeks. I can hear the others calling me from the sitting room, but I fly down the hall into my room, bolt the door, and fling myself onto my bed. Then I really begin to sob.**

"Don't worry catnip they won't hurt you… well at least not till you're in the games" he comforts not helping much. But he whispers it softly enough so no one but me hears.

**Now I've done it! Now I've ruined everything! If I'd stood even a ghost of chance, it vanished when I sent that arrow flying at the Gamemakers. What will they do to me now? Arrest me? Execute me? Cut my tongue and turn me into an Avox so I can wait on the future tributes of Panem? **

"You're a bit dramatic sweetheart" Haymitch rolls his eyes at my guesses

"Hey this is the capitol we're talking about they can execute you for sneezing" I retort

Haymitch nods "but then they'd need a new tribute and it's a bit late, and the capitol residence has already gotten attached to you so they wouldn't dare do that"

**What was I thinking, shooting at the Gamemakers? Of course, I wasn't, I was shooting at that apple because I was so angry at being ignored. I wasn't trying to kill one of them. If I were, they'd be dead!**

"Hear, hear" Peeta said and Gale nodded, if she could hit a squirrels eye every time she could hit a Gamemaker any day.

**Oh, what does it matter? It's not like I was going to win the Games anyway. Who cares what they do to me? What really scares me is what they might do to my mother and Prim, how my family might suffer now because of my impulsiveness. Will they take their few belongings, or send my mother to prison and Prim to the community home, or kill them? They wouldn't kill them, would they? Why not? What do they care?**

"You need to worry about yourself Katniss! Mom and I can handle things we're not that weak, you just worry about staying out of trouble and surviving in the arena! Mom would say the same thing." Prim spoke firmly pretty upset that her sister didn't even have faith that they could survive without her. It would be hard and sad, but they could do it.

I nodded at Prims rant not wanting to upset her but still worrying.

**I should have stayed and apologized. Or laughed, like it was a big joke. Then maybe I would have found some leniency. But instead I stalked out of the place in the most disrespectful manner possible.**

Effie cringed at the reminder of her lack of manners, Rue and Prim also winced, scared the game people may still hurt Katniss

**Haymitch and Effie are knocking on my door. I shout for them to go away and eventually they do. **

"Wow, even I'm concerned, you must really be bawling your eyes out in there." Haymitch scowled, a little upset that she wouldn't even talk to Peeta or him about what had happened.

**It takes at least an hour for me to cry myself out. Then I just lay curled up on the bed, stroking the silken sheets, watching the sun set over the artificial candy Capitol.**

Peeta smiles a bit at how beautiful that must have looked

**At first, I expect guards to come for me.**

"They won't" Cinna reassure me

"They're probably scared you'll shoot them again" Thresh smirks making Rue and a few others laugh.

**But as time passes, it seems less likely. I calm down.**

"Finally" Johanna sighs exasperated they just went through this now they have to read about something almost exactly like her reactions earlier on.

**They still need a girl tribute from District 12, don't they? If the Gamemakers want to punish me, they can do it publicly. Wait until I'm in the arena and sic starving wild animals on me. You can bet they'll make sure I don't have a bow and arrow to defend myself.**

"Good you're back to thinking logically" Haymitch says relieved, he really didn't want to deal with a crying depressed girl.

**Before that though, they'll give me a score so low, no one in their right mind would sponsor me. That's what will happen tonight. Since the training isn't open to viewers,**

"They may think you did it on purpose" Johanna thinks back on her games and how she played it out. Maybe that's why she was here, Katniss would be attempting Johanna's strategy and the person who sent them here to read wanted her to give Katniss some tips. But that wouldn't explain why Finnick was here.

**the Gamemakers announce a score for each player. It gives the audience a starting place for the betting that will continue throughout the Games. The number, which is between one and twelve, one being irredeemably bad and twelve being unattainably high, signifies the promise of the tribute. The mark is not a guarantee of which person will win. It's only an indication of the potential a tribute showed in training. Often, because of the variables in the actual arena, high-scoring tributes go down almost immediately. **

"Why is the book telling us things we already know?" Finnick whined

"Oh just shut up and listen" Johanna smacked him lightly on the head something I was incredibly jealous of, I've wanted to hit him the entire time we've been reading the book

**And a few years ago, the boy who won the Games only received a three. Still, the scores can help or hurt an individual tribute in terms of sponsorship. I had been hoping my shooting skills might get me a six or a seven, even if I'm not particularly powerful. Now I'm sure I'll have the lowest score of the twenty-four. If no one sponsors me, my odds of staying alive decrease to almost zero.**

"You can still survive without sponsors, it' just much harder" Rue said, pretty sure she wouldn't have many sponsors because of her age and size.

**When Effie taps on the door to call me to dinner, I decide I may as well go. The scores will be televised tonight. It's not like I can hide what happened forever. I go to the bathroom and wash my face, but it's still red and splotchy.**

"No one will care we'll be a bit more curious to what you did that was so bad that you had to go cry about it for a few hours" Peeta said dryly.

**Everyone's waiting at the table, even Cinna and Portia. **

"Of course, we're worried to" Cinna said

"Yeah and you're also very curious" I rolled my eyes and Cinna gave me a sheepish smile.

**I wish the stylists hadn't shown up because for some reason, I don't like the idea of disappointing them. It's as if I've thrown away all the good work they did on the opening ceremonies without a thought. **

"We're more concerned about you and I don't think you could disappoint me" Cinna says kindly while I try to hide my reaction to my book selfs thoughts and Cinna's words.

**I avoid looking at anyone as I take tiny spoonfuls of fish soup. The saltiness reminds me of my tears.**

"Awwwwwww" Prim and rue coo. Prim leans over and hugs me and Rue looks like she would do the same thing if she was sitting next to me.

**The adults begin some chitchat about the weather forecast, and I let my eyes meet Peeta's. He raises his eyebrows. A question. What happened? I just give my head a small shake. Then, as they're serving the main course, I hear Haymitch say, "Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?"**

"Way to be subtle Haymitch" Peeta says sarcastically

"Why beat around the bush if you did crappy there's no other way to ask that will change that answer." Haymitch replied not looking sorry.

**Peeta jumps in. "I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. So, I threw around some heavy objects until they told me I could go."**

"Ughhghhh I did nothing memorable, maybe I should have thrown a weight at them?" Peeta mused while I mock glared at him.

**That makes me feel a bit better. It's not like Peeta attacked the Gamemakers, but at least he was provoked, too.**

"I should have" Peeta sighed wistfully while others around the room nodded enthusiastically and Effie looked like she may pass out.

"**And you, sweetheart?" says Haymitch.**

"You said hat just to annoy me didn't you" I accused

"Got a problem with that sweetheart" Haymitch replied cheekily

**Somehow Haymitch calling me sweetheart ticks me off enough that I'm at least able to speak. "I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers."**

"Now who's being subtle" Haymitch gloated happy his nickname had provoked an answer out of her

"I know how blunt are you people!" Peeta groaned "you'll give someone a heart attack if you continue like this, most likely it will be Effie"

Haymitch and I looked at each other making a silent promise to keep the straight forward answers going.

**Everyone stops eating. "You what?" The horror in Effie's voice confirms my worse suspicions.**

"No Effie just has a stickup her but, ignore her" Haymitch snickered loudly and we tried to smother ours not wanting the furious woman to be after us to

"**I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just . . . I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" I say defiantly.**

"Yeah that'll go over well in court." Finnick snorted

Johanna rolls her eyes "What court? They haven't held trials in like 75 years"

"**And what did they say?" says Cinna carefully.**

"**Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that," I say.**

"Well that's one way to avoid awkward moments" Peeta smiled

"**Without being dismissed?" gasps Effie.**

"Yup." I said popping my p "I wasn't really in the mood to wait."

"**I dismissed myself," I said. I remember how I promised Prim that I really would try to win and I feel like a t,on of coal has dropped on me.**

"Hello Mrs. rebel" gale chuckled "and you give me crap"

I sat there for s second before I stuck my tongue out at him surprising myself with my immaturity.

"**Well, that's that," says Haymitch. Then he butters a roll.**

"**Do you think they'll arrest me?" I ask. "Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage," says Haymitch.**

Haymitch nodded agreeing with his book self

I let out another sigh of relief although we already went over this it was nice to be reassured again.

"**What about my family?" I say. "Will they punish them?"**

Prim gave me an angry glare and a grateful loving smile making it look like she was confused with what to feel.

"**Don't think so. Wouldn't make much sense. See they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Center for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since it's secret, so it'd be a waste of effort," says Haymitch. "More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena."**

"How can they make it worse?" Johanna questioned

"I say it was worth it" Peeta said everyone agreed picturing the gamemakers faces

"**Well, they've already promised to do that to us any way," says Peeta.**

"True they can't ruin our lives anymore" Thresh grunted

"**Very true," says Haymitch. And I realize the impossible has happened. They have actually cheered me up. **

Haymitch and Peeta stand up and bow while Finnick applauds

**Haymitch picks up a pork chop with his fingers, which makes Effie frown, and dunks it in his wine. He rips off a hunk of meat and starts to chuckle. "What were their faces like?"**

Everyone leans forward excited to hear their reactions, even Effie looked curious.

**I can feel the edges of my mouth tilting up. "Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them." An image pops into my mind. "One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch."**

Everyone roared with laughter picturing this even Effie was smiling a bit.

**Haymitch guffaws and we all start laughing except Effie, although even she is suppressing a smile. "Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is no excuse to ignore you." Then her eyes dart around as if she's said something totally outrageous. "I'm sorry, but that's what I think," she says to no one in particular.**

"Way to go Effie" Peeta smiles kindly at the woman who looked shocked at her own out burst.

"**I'll get a very bad score," I say.**

"Who cares?" the room chorused even less concerned now that the heard that some capitol people had looked like total idiots

"**Scores only matter if they're very good, no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy," said Portia.**

"Yeah but your looks have a lot to do with it, and the way you act, and the way Katniss ran forward to volunteered to save her sister showed major bravery so it would be hard to pull that off." Johanna advised.

"**I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get," says Peeta. "If that. Really, is anything less impressive than watching a person pick up a heavy ball and throw it a couple of yards. One almost landed on my foot."**

More snickers and Peeta sighs already guessing he hadn't done brilliantly

"Oh I'm sure you did fine," I said not really lying he was probably acting as if he did bad to cheer me up.

**I grin at him and realize that I'm starving. I cut off a piece of pork, dunk it in mashed potatoes, and start eating. It's okay. My family is safe. And if they are safe, no real harm has been done.**

"well you won't win a popularity contest if the gamemakers had to vote, but then again I don't think you ever would have" Gale smirked.

**After dinner, we go to sitting room to watch the scores announced on television. First they show a photo of the tribute, then flash their score below it. The Career Tributes naturally get in the eight-to-ten range. Most of the other players average a five. Surprisingly, little Rue comes up with a seven. I don't know what she showed the judges, but she's so tiny it must have been impressive.**

"YES!" Rue yells surprised by her own score

We all applaud, and not jokingly; I think we were all excited she had done well. No one could hate the little birdlike girl, in fact I really liked her she seemed mature for her age.

After we all congratulated her and Thresh gave her an awkward one-armed hug we settled back down to read

**District 12 comes up last, as usual. Peeta pulls an eight so at least a couple of the Gamemakers must have been watching him.**

Peeta looks mildly shocked but also pleased with his score the same reaction the room gave with Rue is repeated.

Then we all hold our breaths waiting for the only score that was left to be announced.

**I dig my fingernails into my palms as my face comes up, expecting the worst. Then they're flashing the number eleven on the screen.**

So imagine a small bomb went off in the room that was about the amount of noise we were making I think we surprised ourselves with the way we reacted no one had expected to be so happy when a random girl tribute they hadn't even known like 2 days ago received a good score.

I was a little speechless with the way everyone had celebrated but I also couldn't believe the score I'd gotten

Rue and Prim were jumping up and down, Finnick and Johanna were both whooping and clapping, Gale and pulled me into a hug and once he let go Peeta copied his action only he lifted me a bit off the ground and spun me around both boys were grinning so wide I thought their faces would split. Cinna and Effie were both applauding with gusto and smiling. Lastly, the one that surprised me the most, was Haymitch who gave me a big hug making the room go silent and stare shocked Haymitch could be sentimental and then he said proudly

"I completely doubted you could do it sweetheart, way to prove me wrong" which I think is one of the nicest things he had ever said…To anyone.

Once we had settled down I started reading again.

**Eleven!**

**Effie Trinket lets out a squeal, and everybody is slapping me on the back and cheering and congratulating me. But it doesn't seem real.**

"yeah it doesn't feel real now either" I mutter

"**There must be a mistake. How . . . how could that happen?" I ask Haymitch.**

"**Guess they liked your temper," he says. "They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat."**

"Well if that doesn't describe Katniss I don't know what does" Gale threw his arm around my shoulders still giddy about me receiving such a high score.

"**Katniss, the girl who was on fire," says Cinna and gives me a hug. "Oh, wait until you see your interview dress." "More flames?" I ask. "Of a sort," he says mischievously.**

Cinna had a dreamy glint in his eyes "I knew that name would catch on"

**Peeta and I congratulate each other, another awkward moment. We've both done well, but what does that mean for the other? I escape to my room as quickly as possible and burrow down under the covers. The stress of the day, particularly the crying, has worn me out. I drift off, reprieved, relieved, and with the number eleven still flashing behind my eyelids.**

"That would be one of the better images to go to sleep to" Prim smiles happy her sister could have another happy moment.

**At dawn, I lie in bed for a while, watching the sun come up on a beautiful morning. It's Sunday. A day off at home. I wonder if Gale is in the woods yet. **

"I'll most likely spend almost all my time in the woods and in the mines, nothing else to do with you gone" Gale sulked

**Usually we devote all of Sunday to stocking up for the week. Rising early, hunting and gathering, then trading at the Hob. I think of Gale without me.**

"Pure heaven" Gale joked wistfully

"Yeah right, I'm like the sun to your sky" I joke back

"Keep telling yourself that" Gale doesn't say how right she was.

**Both of us can hunt alone, but we're better as a pair. Particularly if we're trying for bigger game. But also in the littler things, having a partner lightened the load, could even make the arduous task of filling my family's table enjoyable.**

e

**I had been struggling along on my own for about six months when I first ran into Gale in the woods. It was a Sunday in October, the air cool and pungent with dying things. I'd spent the morning competing with the squirrels for nuts **

"Did you win?" Rue asked

"Sometimes" I scowled remembering the scratches I'd gotten

**and the slightly warmer afternoon wading in shallow ponds harvesting katniss. The only meat I'd shot was a squirrel that had practically run over my toes in its quest for acorns, **

"Poor squirrel" Prim sighed

**but the animals would still be afoot when the snow buried my other food sources. Having strayed farther afield than usual, I was hurrying back home, lugging my burlap sacks when I came across a dead rabbit. It was hanging by its neck in a thin wire a foot above my head. About fifteen yards away was another. I recognized the twitch-up snares because my father had used them. **

Gale leaned in curious to know whether she'd lied about wanting to steal the rabbit. If she was going to he wouldn't be upset, but it would be great material to tease her with.

**When the prey is caught, it's yanked into the air out of the reach of other hungry animals. I'd been trying to use snares all summer with no success, so I couldn't help dropping my sacks to examine this one. **

Dang it gale thought she wasn't lying

**My fingers were just on the wire above one of the rabbits when a voice rang out. "That's dangerous."**

"Nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you were a peace keeper orsomething. Then when I see you you're this huge mature guy who could crush me" I scowled playfully, but I truly was terrified at the time

"Sorry Catnip" Gale said unapologetically

**I jumped back several feet as Gale materialized from behind a tree. He must have been watching me the whole time. **

"Stalker!" Finnick yelled

Peeta started laughing with a few others and Gale went pink and tried to mutter something in his defense.

**He was only fourteen, but he cleared six feet and was as good as an adult to me. I'd seen him around the Seam and at school. And one other time. He'd lost his father in the same blast that killed mine. In January, I'd stood by while he received his medal of valor in the Justice Building, another oldest child with no father. I remembered his two little brothers clutching his mother, a woman whose swollen belly announced she was just days away from giving birth.**

That was a really sucky time Gale and Katniss both remembered not knowing they shared the same thought.

"**What's your name?" he said, coming over and disengaging the rabbit from the snare. He had another three hanging from his belt.**

Gale grinned remembering that day, it was one of his weirdest memories. He was confused at why a cute girl who should be out with friends, or with a boy, was out in the woods about to steal his game. And when she whispered her name was Catnip she had looked so adorable he was pretty sure he fell in love right then and there

"**Katniss," I said, barely audible.**

"**Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death, or hadn't you heard?" he said.**

"Awwwwww and a beautiful friendship begins" Finnick teased

"Did you really have to scare her like that" Rue frowned

"Well she looked so cute when she was nervous" Gale answered unconcerned

"Oh shut up" I grimace.

"**Katniss," I said louder. "And I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snare. Mine never catch anything."**

"Dang, even then you had attitude sweetheart" Haymitch whistled

**He scowled at me, not convinced. "So where'd you get the squirrel?"**

"Pshhh girls can hunt to you know" I glared

"I know that you were just so young and small I didn't think you were capable of it" Gale leaned over to ruffle my hair and I leaned away to try to smooth it back into place.

"**I shot it." I pulled my bow off my shoulder. I was still using the small version my father had made me, but I'd been practicing with the full-size one when I could. I was hoping that by spring I might be able to bring down some bigger game.**

"That was not what I was expecting" Gale admitted

I smiled, happy I had shocked him to that day.

**Gale's eyes fastened on the bow. "Can I see that?" I handed it over. "Just remember, stealing's punishable by death."**

Everyone laughed at little me's cheekiness

"You really don't change much do you?" Cinna said fondly

"No she doesn't" Peeta said with equal affection

**That was the first time I ever saw him smile. It transformed him from someone menacing to someone you wished you knew. But it took several months before I returned that smile.**

"I know, for months you looked at me like you were scared I would try to eat you" My soon to be ex best friend said

"Yeah well you were big!" I said trying not to be embarrassed, or at least not to show it.

**We talked hunting then. I told him I might be able to get him a bow if he had something to trade. Not food. I wanted knowledge. I wanted to set my own snares that caught a belt of fat rabbits in one day. He agreed something might be worked out. As the seasons went by, we grudgingly began to share our knowledge, our weapons, our secret places that were thick with wild plums or turkeys. He taught me snares and fishing. I showed him what plants to eat and eventually gave him one of our precious bows. And then one day, without either of us saying it, we became a team. Dividing the work and the spoils. Making sure that both our families had food.**

We both smiled thinking of how much easier things were after we met each other, how much funner hunting became, more like a friendly competition than a job.

"You two make a good team" Rue smiled

"Gale's like family now" Prim said

Peeta who had been silently glaring at Gale the entire time perked up considerably when he heard that and started to smile.

Gale had winced but not shown any signs of correcting her.

**Gale gave me a sense of security I'd lacked since my father's death. His companionship replaced the long solitary hours in the woods. I became a much better hunter when I didn't have to look over my shoulder constantly, when someone was watching my back. But he turned into so much more than a hunting partner.**

Gales eyes went wide and he looked like someone told him the capitol city had just blown up or the hunger games were canceled.

**He became my confidante, someone with whom I could share thoughts I could never voice inside the fence. In exchange, he trusted me with his. Being out in the woods with Gale . . . sometimes I was actually happy.**

"Only sometimes?" Gale looked offended

"Ok most of the time" I admitted

**I call him my friend, but in the last year it's seemed too casual a word for what Gale is to me.**

Gale nodded understanding she didn't like him that way yet but it was a step in the right direction

**A pang of longing shoots through my chest. If only he was with me now! But, of course, I don't want that. I don't want him in the arena where he'd be dead in a few days. I just . . . I just miss him. And I hate being so alone. Does he miss me? He must.**

"Course I miss you Catnip" Gales voice is rough with emotion that he's trying to hide and I lean over and give him a hug letting him know I was still here.

**I think of the eleven flashing under my name last night. I know exactly what he'd say to me. "Well, there's some room for improvement there." And then he'd give me a smile and I'd return it without hesitating now.**

"Was that really so hard?" Gale asked

"Hey it only took me like four years" I respond happy he was back to teasing me and not sad

**I can't help comparing what I have with Gale to what I'm pretending to have with Peeta. How I never question Gale's motives while I do nothing but doubt the latter's. It's not a fair comparison really. Gale and I were thrown together by a mutual need to survive. Peeta and I know the other's survival means our own death. How do you sidestep that?**

"That does make Friendship a bit harder" Peeta admitted a little depressed from hearing all Katniss's positive emotions towards Gale and then the way she felt about him it hurt a lot

I felt guilty, Peeta looked like a kicked puppy

**Effie's knocking at the door, reminding me there's another "big, big, big day!" ahead. Tomorrow night will be our televised interviews. I guess the whole team will have their hands full readying us for that.**

"Not again" Peeta and I groan not wanting to think of the horrors awaiting us

**I get up and take a quick shower, being a bit more careful about the buttons I hit, and head down to the dining room. Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch are huddled around the table talking in hushed voices. That seems odd, but hunger wins out over curiosity and I load up my plate with breakfast before I join them.**

"Of course it does" everyone in the room rolled their eyes or snorted now getting used to and expecting the hunters love of food

**The stew's made with tender chunks of lamb and dried plums today. Perfect on the bed of wild rice. I've shoveled about halfway through the mound when I realize no one's talking. I take a big gulp of orange juice and wipe my mouth. "So, what's going on? You're coaching us on interviews today, right?"**

"Good conversation starter Katniss!" Effie praised hating anything awkward

"**That's right," says Haymitch.**

"**You don't have to wait until I'm done. I can listen and eat at the same time," I say.**

Cue more eye rolling

"**Well, there's been a change of plans. About our current approach," says Haymitch.**

Everyone looked bemused at this wondering what had changed

"**What's that?" I ask. I'm not sure what our current approach is. Trying to appear mediocre in front of the other tributes is the last bit of strategy I remember.**

"Good to know you pay so much attention" Haymitch looked put out

**Haymitch shrugs. "Peeta has asked to be coached separately."**

**A/N their reactions will be next chapter! I know I'm cruel, sorry I just couldn't write anymore! I need to do stuff so I'm now done with this chapter and I'll try to have the next one out around Tuesday, ok! Reviewers are literally my reason for updating so quickly so that means more reviews = Quicker updates they are like my little rewards for people who take time to write things about this story. 3 you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for there is gonna be soooooooo much drama! Woohoo! I LOVE all my reviewers and please review what you think of the characters reactions, I want to know if I should have done it differently or if you guys enjoyed it. So please read on because I think I'm boring you right now. ;P**

No one knew how to react I felt my eyes burn and my throat go dry I even realized three seconds later that I had gone a little numb. I had been and idiot, I thought I might be able to have some sort of support during this I thought I could rely on Peeta; well I wouldn't make that mistake again. I blinked back the tears and steeled myself for the coming chapter

"Just keep reading" I spoke my voice showing no emotion I didn't see who took the book I couldn't even tell by the voice I was to busy concentrating on staying in character, but none the less the next chapter started

**Betrayal. That's the first thing I feel, which is ludicrous. For there to be betrayal, there would have had to been trust first. Between Peeta and me. And trust has not been part of the agreement. We're tributes. But the boy who risked a beating to give me bread, the one who steadied me in the chariot, who covered for me with the redheaded Avox girl, who insisted Haymitch know my hunting skills . . . was there some part of me that couldn't help trusting him?**

Peeta looked at me guiltily, I ignored him and pointedly looked somewhere else.

**On the other hand, I'm relieved that we can stop the pretense of being friends. Obviously, whatever thin connection we'd foolishly formed has been severed. And high time, too. The Games begin in two days, and trust will only be a weakness. Whatever triggered Peeta's decision — and I suspect it had to do with my outperforming him in training — **

"That wasn't it" Peeta whispered sounding a little pathetic, I keep looking on as if he had never spoken.

**I should be nothing but grateful for it. Maybe he's finally accepted the fact that the sooner we openly acknowledge that we are enemies, the better.**

Finnick glanced at both of us "AWKWARD" he sang trying to ease the tension and failing, if I might add, terribly

"**Good," I say. "So what's the schedule?"**

"**You'll each have four hours with Effie for presentation and four with me for content," says Haymitch. "You start with Effie, Katniss."**

"Oh god help me" I say wide eyed unintentionally lightning the mood and receiving some snickers and an indignant huff courtesy of Effie

**I can't imagine what Effie will have to teach me that could take four hours, but she's got me working down to the last minute. We go to my rooms and she puts me in a full-length gown and high-heeled shoes, not the ones I'll he wearing for the actual interview, and instructs me on walking. The shoes are the worst part. I've never worn high heels and can't get used to essentially wobbling around on the balls of my feet. But Effie runs around in them full-time, and I'm determined that if she can do it, so can I. The dress poses another problem. It keeps tangling around my shoes so, of course, I hitch it up, and then Effie swoops down on me like a hawk, smacking my hands and yelling, "Not above the ankle!" When I finally conquer walking, there's still sitting, posture — apparently I have a tendency to duck my head — eye contact, hand gestures, and smiling. Smiling is mostly about smiling more. Effie makes me say a hundred banal phrases starting with a smile, while smiling, or ending with a smile. By lunch, the muscles in my cheeks are twitching from overuse.**

"how am I not insane by now?" I ask more to myself than anyone. I was surprised I lasted that long

"Catnip you were never sane" Gale smiled cheekily at me while I swiped his shoulder playfully.

"**Well, that's the best I can do," Effie says with a sigh. "Just remember, Katniss, you want the audience to like you."**

"they'll like her more if she's just herself" Prim narrowed her eyes at the brightly colored woman.

"**And you don't think they will?" I ask.**

"I never said that exactly," Effie looked a bit embarrassed " you just can't glare at them the entire time."

"**Not if you glare at them the entire time. Why don't you save that for the arena? Instead, think of yourself among friends," says Effie.**

"See!" Effie exclaimed as if that proved her point, I rolled my eyes.

"**They're betting on how long I'll live!" I burst out. "They're not my friends!"**

"You're damn right they aren't!" gale exclaimed sending furious looks at the book

Johanna chose that moment to chime in "Yeah well, even though it sucks you're not doing yourself any favors by making them hate you or not even trying to get them on your good side" all the other past tributes looked as if they agreed and Finnick was nodding enthusiastically.

"**Well, try and pretend!" snaps Effie. Then she composes herself and beams at me. "See, like this. I'm smiling at you even though you're aggravating me."**

Everyone in the room snorted, surprised at Effie's sense of humor

"**Yes, it feels very convincing," I say. "I'm going to eat." 1 kick off my heels and stomp down to the dining room, hiking my skirt up to my thighs.**

Finnick wolf whistles and I can't help but blush at my rash actions

Effie is looking at me appalled while Haymitch just sighs and shakes his head

"Ahhh teenage rebellion, it sucks when it's directed at you but hilarious when used on someone you hate" having said that he flashed a mocking smile at Effie who scowled back.

**Peeta and Haymitch seem in pretty good moods, so I'm thinking the content session should be an improvement over the morning. I couldn't be more wrong. After lunch, Haymitch takes me into the sitting room, directs me to the couch, and then just frowns at me for a while.**

"Well this isn't going to go well" Haymitch and I said simultaneously already sensing ho this meeting was going to work out

"**What?" I finally ask.**

"**I'm trying to figure out what to do with you," he says. "How we're going to present you. Are you going to be charming? Aloof? Fierce? So far, you're shining like a star.**

"Uhhh thanks" I stare at him for a second who knew Haymitch could give compliments? Everyone else was glancing at the man with confused and or shocked faces.

**You volunteered to save your sister. Cinna made you look unforgettable. You've got the top training score. People are intrigued, but no one knows who you are. The impression you make tomorrow will decide exactly what I can get you in terms of sponsors," says Haymitch.**

"That's true" Cinna rubbed his chin thoughtfully thinking what strategy would be best for his little fire girl.

**Having watched the tribute interviews all my life, I know there's truth to what he's saying. If you appeal to the crowd, either by being humorous or brutal or eccentric, you gain favor.**

"I was sexy, humorous, and eccentric" beta that Finnick joked while Annie smiled at him her eyes glassed over slightly **(OMG I forgot about Annie thank you for a reviewer who reminded me I'm sorry idk how to really express her character so any help would be welcome!)**

"**What's Peeta's approach? Or am I not allowed to ask?" I say.**

"Of course you can, it's not a secret" Peeta said gently still trying to patch things up.

"**Likable. He has a sort of self-deprecating humor naturally," says Haymitch. "Whereas when you open your mouth, you come across more as sullen and hostile."**

"Really? Where's your tact Haymitch?" Cinna sighed knowing that what Haymitch was saying wouldn't help Katniss's self esteem.

"**I do not!" I say.**

"**Please. I don't know where you pulled that cheery, wavy girl on the chariot from, but I haven't seen her before or since," says Haymitch.**

"There's not much to be cheery about." Gale defended

"Yeah sorry she can't be all excited about her death sentence" Thresh growled, surprising me.

"**And you've given me so many reasons to be cheery," I counter.**

"Hey Katniss, you and Gale think alike!" Rue smiled cheekily while Finnick snickered and Gale hid his smile behind his hand. I smiled back at Rue not really sure how to respond.

"**But you don't have to please me. I'm not going to sponsor you. So pretend I'm the audience," says Haymitch. "Delight me."**

I couldn't help it I started cracking up

"What are you laughing at?" Finnick questioned

"That sentence was just so messes up!" I managed to choke out "can any of you imagine Haymitch sponsoring me or me trying to delight him?" Everyone chuckled at that realizing how unlikely that situation was.

"**Fine!" I snarl. Haymitch takes the role of the interviewer and I try to answer his questions in a winning fashion. But I can't. I'm too angry with Haymitch for what he said and that I even have to answer the questions. All I can think is how unjust the whole thing is, the Hunger Games. Why am I hopping around like some trained dog trying to please people I hate? The longer the interview goes on, the more my fury seems to rise to the surface, until I'm literally spitting out answers at him.**

"Great, that's just perfect sweetheart" Haymitch was not looking forward to this.

"**All right, enough," he says. "We've got to find another angle. Not only are you hostile, I don't know anything about you. I've asked you fifty questions and still have no sense of your life, your family, what you care about. They want to know about you, Katniss."**

"pshhh yeah right they want to know about some fake me who's all glitter and sparkles" I scoff

"**But I don't want them to! They're already taking my future! They can't have the things that mattered to me in the past!" I say.**

Prim looks at me tears in her eyes "they can't take us don't worry Katniss she puts her hand on my knee trying to comfort me.

"**Then lie! Make something up!" says Haymitch.**

"Wow, way to teach her good morals" Rue says shocked that an adult was telling a kid or teen to lie

"please these are the hunger games, morals don't count for anything" Haymitch shot back at her

"I'm not good at lying," I say.

Prim and Rue smiled apparently approving my honest and blunt personality

"Well than practice! How can someone not be good at the fine art of lying?!" Finnick yelled, looking appalled.

"**Well, you better learn fast. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug," says Haymitch.**

"She does not!" Gale, Peeta, and Prim all jumped out of their seats and yelled

Cinna and thresh were shaking their heads at Haymitch's mess up.

Johanna Rue and Finnick wee glaring at Haymitch not voicing their anger but showing their disapproval through their eyes

I look away knowing It was true but still embarrassed.

"I think you're very charismatic, you stand out even more because you're not like other girls" Annie said turning and looking at me for the first time

"I was a bit out of line, I could have been a tad gentler" Haymitch muttered not wanting to be in a room of people who were angry at him.

**Ouch. That hurts. Even Haymitch must know he's been too harsh **

"Understatement" Johanna muttered

**because his voice softens. "Here's an idea. Try acting humble."**

"**Humble," I echo.**

"**That you can't believe a little girl from District Twelve has done this well. The whole thing's been more than you ever could have dreamed of. Talk about Cinna's clothes. How nice the people are. How the city amazes you. If you won't talk about yourself, at least compliment the audience. Just keep turning it back around, all right. Gush."**

Gale and a few others snort

"Yeah, like that's going to happen" I snort thinking about all the other things I'd rather do than gush to the capitol.

**The next hours are agonizing. At once, it's clear I cannot gush. We try me playing cocky, but I just don't have the arrogance. Apparently, I'm too "vulnerable" for ferocity. I'm not witty. Funny. Sexy. Or mysterious.**

She is to sexy Peeta and Gale both thought not seeing how anyone could not see how gorgeous she was.

**By the end of the session, I am no one at all. Haymitch started drinking somewhere around witty, and a nasty edge has crept into his voice. **

More glares are directed at Haymitch daring him to insult Katniss again.

I blush not used to the attention.

"**I give up, sweetheart. Just answer the questions and try not to let the audience see how openly you despise them."**

"Is it really that bad?" Effie asked horrified at the possibility that anyone could act that way.

"Probably" I reply unashamed, considering how much I hate the capitol it's surprising I haven't tried to strangle anyone yet I thought.

**I have dinner that night in my room, ordering an outrageous number of delicacies, eating myself sick, and then taking out my anger at Haymitch, at the Hunger Games, at every living being in the Capitol by smashing dishes around my room.**

I was expecting some strange looks from people around the room but the only one I received was from Effie, the others looked as if they understood

**When the girl with the red hair comes in to turn down my bed, her eyes widen at the mess. "Just leave it!" I yell at her. "Just leave it alone!"**

**I hate her, too, with her knowing reproachful eyes that call me a coward, a monster, a puppet of the Capitol, both now and then. For her, justice must finally be happening. At least my death will help pay for the life of the boy in the woods.**

"Is that what she thinks or what you think?" Rue asks in a soft voice

**But instead of fleeing the room, the girl closes the door behind her and goes to the bathroom. She comes back with a damp cloth and wipes my face gently then cleans the blood from a broken plate off my hands. Why is she doing this? Why am I letting her?**

"**I should have tried to save you," I whisper.**

Prim leans over and whacks me in the arm

"You couldn't have helped her you would've ended up dying to she knows that so she can't be mad, and you cant blame yourself either!" she scolds me as if talking to a especially stubborn two year old.

**She shakes her head. Does this mean we were right to stand by? That she has forgiven me?**

"Yes" the entire room sighs

"**No, it was wrong," I say.**

**She taps her lips with her fingers then points to my chest. I think she means that I would just have ended up an Avox, too. Probably would have. An Avox or dead.**

"See." Prim gives me a knowing look while I roll my eyes

**I spend the next hour helping the redheaded girl clean the room. When all the garbage has been dropped down a disposal and the food cleaned away, she turns down my bed. I crawl in between the sheets like a five-year-old and let her tuck me in. Then she goes. I want her to stay until I fall asleep. To be there when I wake up. I want the protection of this girl, even though she never had mine.**

**In the morning, it's not the girl but my prep team who are hanging over me. My lessons with Effie and Haymitch are over. This day belongs to Cinna. He's my last hope. Maybe he can make me look so wonderful, no one will care what comes out of my mouth.**

"Please you'll do mazing in both, you'll look stunning and sound brilliant" Peeta smiled at me reassuringly

**The team works on me until late afternoon, turning my skin to glowing satin, stenciling patterns on my arms, painting flame designs on my twenty perfect nails. Then Venia goes to work on my hair, weaving strands of red into a pattern that begins at my left ear, wraps around my head, and then falls in one braid down my right shoulder. They erase my face with a layer of pale makeup and draw my features back out. Huge dark eyes, full red lips, lashes that throw off bits of light when I blink. Finally, they cover my entire body in a powder that makes me shimmer in gold dust.**

The girls look dreamily in the distance, some boys have the same look only for a different reason.

**Then Cinna enters with what I assume is my dress, but I can't really see it because it's covered. "Close your eyes," he orders.**

I pout and give Cinna fake puppy eyes.

He chuckles "Sorry but it's more dramatic this way."

**I can feel the silken inside as they slip it down over my naked body, then the weight. It must be forty pounds. I clutch Octavia's hand as I blindly step into my shoes, glad to find they are at least two inches lower than the pair Effie had me practice in. There's some adjusting and fidgeting. Then silence.**

The people reading mimicked the book holding their breaths

"**Can I open my eyes?" I ask.**

"**Yes," says Cinna. "Open them."**

Everyone listened, even the guys, to what the outfit would be. I mean after the last dress were he practically lit his tributes on fire they didn't know just how far Cinna would, or could go

**The creature standing before me in the full-length mirror has come from another world. Where skin shimmers and eyes flash and apparently they make their clothes from jewels. Because my dress, oh, my dress is entirely covered in reflective precious gems, red and yellow and white with bits of blue that accent the tips of the flame design. The slightest movement gives the impression I am engulfed in tongues of fire.**

All the girls gasped even me and our eyes were slightly glazed over

"So who said she couldn't pull off the sexy look" Cinna bragged lightly"

"Yeah, well, miracles can happen every once and a while" Haymitch grunted embarrassed about his earlier comments

**I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun.**

**For a while, we all just stare at me. "Oh, Cinna," I finally whisper. "Thank you."**

"You are quite welcome my dear" Cinna smiles kindly at me

"**Twirl for me," he says. I hold out my arms and spin in a circle. The prep team screams in admiration.**

"I would to, you must look stunning" Prim looks like she's about to cry she's so happy

**Cinna dismisses the team and has me move around in the dress and shoes, which are infinitely more manageable than Effie's. The dress hangs in such a way that I don't have to lift the skirt when I walk, leaving me with one less thing to worry about.**

"Thank goodness, at least I don't have to worry about falling on my face during the interview"

"Yeah that would ruin the image you've been making for yourself" Johanna chuckled

"**So, all ready for the interview then?" asks Cinna. I can see by his expression that he's been talking to Haymitch. That he knows how dreadful I am.**

"I think their just over reacting, you'll do fine" Rue says confidently

"Thanks" I give a nervous smile it's nice to have someone think I can do it.

"**I'm awful. Haymitch called me a dead slug. No matter what we tried, I couldn't do it. I just can't be one of those people he wants me to be," I say.**

Prim, Gale, and Peeta all glare at my mentor not liking his insult.

**Cinna thinks about this a moment. "Why don't you just be yourself?"**

"Yeah you're actually pretty charming kitty why don't you show that?" Finnick asks

"I would sponsor you, you seem strong willed and determined when you show your true colors" Thresh rumbled

I was surprised that they would say that and even more so when the entire room nodded and Haymitch looked away embarrassed he hadn't asked her to do that in the first place.

"**Myself? That's no good, either. Haymitch says I'm sullen and hostile," I say.**

More glares were thrown at the now guilty feeling man

"Hmph, that's not even the slightest bit true" Effie defends me looking upset with Haymitch's rudeness.

"**Well, you are . . . around Haymitch,"**

"See! She does act that way sometimes" Haymitch said trying not be to upset with the way Katniss acted around him

"Psh, only because you're mean to me" I joke but Haymitch looks down feeling a bi guilty again.

**says Cinna with a grin. "I don't find you so. The prep team adores you. You even won over the Gamemakers. And as for the citizens of the Capitol, well, they can't stop talking about you. No one can help but admire your spirit."**

"Well that's one way to say it" Gale chuckles

"Or you could say rashness, and stubbornness" Peeta throws in

I wrinkle my nose at their comments and turn my head

**My spirit. This is a new thought. I'm not sure exactly what it means, but it suggests I'm a fighter. In a sort of brave way. It's not as if I'm never friendly. Okay, maybe I don't go around loving everybody I meet, maybe my smiles are hard to come by, but I do care for some people.**

"She likes all of us!" Finnick yelled excited

"At times" I admit not wanting to lie

**Cinna takes my icy hands in his warm ones. "Suppose, when you answer the questions, you think you're addressing a friend back home. Who would your best friend be?" asks Cinna.**

"Well it would be Gale but he wouldn't ask those things" I don't see how this is going o help

"**Gale," I say instantly. "Only it doesn't make sense, Cinna. I would never be telling Gale those things about me. He already knows them."**

"Yup, but I didn't even have to ask you, I just figured the answers out myself" Gale boasted looking proud to know me so well.

"**What about me? Could you think of me as a friend?" asks Cinna.**

"Yes" I answer immediately.

**Of all the people I've met since I left home, Cinna is by far my favorite. I liked him right off and he hasn't disappointed me yet. "I think so, but —"**

Cinna smiles pleased Katniss likes him so much and trusts him enough to answer the questions honestly and be herself

The others she met after she left home are a bit disappointed they aren't her favorite.

"**I'll be sitting on the main platform with the other stylists. You'll be able to look right at me. When you're asked a question, find me, and answer it as honestly as possible," says Cinna.**

"**Even if what I think is horrible?" I ask. Because it might be, really.**

"I don't have much love for the capitol so who knows what I'll say." I warn him

"You'll do fine" Cinna says, I think this is the third time I've heard that in just this chapter

"**Especially if what you think is horrible," says Cinna. "You'll try it?"**

**I nod. It's a plan. Or at least a straw to grasp at.**

"That's reassuring" I mutter feeling even more nervous

**Too soon it's time to go. The interviews take place on a stage constructed in front of the Training Center. Once I leave my room, it will be only minutes until I'm in front of the crowd, the cameras, all of Panem.**

"Have fun" Finnick smirks, Thresh looks even more uncomfortable than me with the thought of all those cameras.

**As Cinna turns the doorknob, I stop his hand. "Cinna . . ." I'm completely overcome with stage fright.**

I feel the same way now; Prim leans over and grabs my hand knowing I'd need the support

"**Remember, they already love you," he says gently. "Just be yourself."**

"They really do like you, and once the capitol likes you it's hard to change their feelings" Effie thinks of how attached the capitol citizens were to their tributes.

**We meet up with the rest of the District 12 crowd at the elevator. Portia and her gang have been hard at work. Peeta looks striking in a black suit with flame accents.**

Peeta blushes at the compliment and wonders what his strategy is, though he has a bit of an idea

**While we look well together, it's a relief not to be dressed identically. Haymitch and Effie are all fancied up for the occasion. I avoid Haymitch, but accept Effie's compliments. Effie can be tiresome and clueless, but she's not destructive like Haymitch.**

Haymitch looked down again, he hadn't really hurt her had he? It couldn't of really affected her. Or did it?

Effie smiled, happy to have beaten Haymitch but a little put out with the clueless comment.

**When the elevator opens, the other tributes are being lined up to take the stage. All twenty-four of us sit in a big arc throughout the interviews. I'll be last, or second to last since the girl tribute precedes the boy from each district. How I wish I could be first and get the whole thing out of the way! Now I'll have to listen to how witty, funny, humble, fierce, and charming everybody else is before I go up. Plus, the audience will start to get bored, just as the Gamemakers did. And I can't exactly shoot an arrow into the crowd to get their attention.**

"Do it!" Gale and Finnick crow while Haymitch chuckles at the image

**Right before we parade onto the stage, Haymitch comes up behind Peeta and me and growls, "Remember, you're still a happy pair. So act like it."**

The two mentioned both looked away still tense from earlier

**What? I thought we abandoned that when Peeta asked for separate coaching. But I guess that was a private, not a public thing. Anyway, there's not much chance for interaction now, as we walk single-file to our seats and take our places.**

"Thank goodness" I mutter oblivious to Peeta's hurt look and Gales hidden smirk.

**Just stepping on the stage makes my breathing rapid and shallow. I can feel my pulse pounding in my temples. It's a relief to get to my chair, because between the heels and my legs shaking, I'm afraid I'll trip. Although evening is falling, the City Circle is brighter than a summer's day. An elevated seating unit has been set up for prestigious guests, with the stylists commanding the front row. The cameras will turn to them when the crowd is reacting to their handiwork. A large balcony off a building to the right has been reserved for the Gamemakers. Television crews have claimed most of the other balconies. But the City Circle and the avenues that feed into it are completely packed with people. Standing room only. At homes and community halls around the country, every television set is turned on. Every citizen of Panem is tuned in. There will be no blackouts tonight.**

"You're so weird this was my favorite, and only good part, of the Hunger Games" Johanna scoffed.

"I just don't like attention" I shrug not quite sure how anyone could like anything about the Hunger Games.

**Caesar Flickerman, the man who has hosted the interviews for more than forty years, bounces onto the stage. It's a little scary because his appearance has been virtually unchanged during all that time. Same face under a coating of pure white makeup. Same hairstyle that he dyes a different color for each Hunger Games. Same ceremonial suit, midnight blue dotted with a thousand tiny electric bulbs that twinkle like stars. They do surgery in the Capitol, to make people appear younger and thinner. In District 12, looking old is something of an achievement since so many people die early. You see an elderly person you want to congratulate them on their longevity, ask the secret of survival. A plump person is envied because they aren't scraping by like the majority of us. But here it is different. Wrinkles aren't desirable. A round belly isn't a sign of success.**

Effie's nose was wrinkled in distaste how was being unattractive an accomplishment anywhere Cinna also looked a bit upset with this idea.

**This year, Caesar's hair is powder blue and his eyelids and lips are coated in the same hue. He looks freakish but less frightening than he did last year when his color was crimson and he seemed to be bleeding. Caesar tells a few jokes to warm up the audience but then gets down to business.**

I close my eyes and take a deep breathe nervous for what would say, I'm terrified and I'm not even there I want to laugh at myself but my throat is to dry the extra moisture now on my palms that were damp with perspiration.

**The girl tribute from District 1, looking provocative in a see-through gold gown, steps up the center of the stage to join Caesar for her interview. You can tell her mentor didn't have any trouble coming up with an angle for her. With that flowing blonde hair, emerald green eyes, her body tall and lush . . . she's sexy all the way.**

Most of the guys in the room to the surprise of the females scowled at her description, none of them liking the perfect slutty look

**Each interview only lasts three minutes. Then a buzzer goes off and the next tribute is up. I'll say this for Caesar, he really does his best to make the tributes shine. He's friendly, tries to set the nervous ones at ease, laughs at lame jokes, and can turn a weak response into a memorable one by the way he reacts.**

The past tributes nod their heads in agreement Caeser really was awesome they all knew they wouldn't have sounded nearly as good if he hadn't hung onto their every word.

**I sit like a lady, the way Effie showed me, as the districts slip by. 2, 3, 4. Everyone seems to be playing up some angle. The monstrous boy from District 2 is a ruthless killing machine. The fox-faced girl from District 5 sly and elusive. I spotted Cinna as soon as he took his place, but even his presence cannot relax me. 8, 9, 10. The crippled boy from 10 is very quiet. My palms are sweating like crazy, but the jeweled dress isn't absorbent and they skid right of if I try to dry them. **

Cinna rolls his eyes "that is a one of a kind drop dead gorgeous dress that will sell for thousands, and you use it as a sweat towel" he sighs exasperated

"Er, sorry?" I reply sheepishly

**11.**

Rue and Thresh both tense nervous for what will happen.

**Rue, who is dressed in a gossamer gown complete with wings, flutters her way to Caesar.**

Rue grins thinking of the dress and Thresh also gives a small smile st his "little sisters" happiness

Prim sighs and says, " it sounds so pretty, I'm jealous."

**A hush falls over the crowd at the sight of this magical wisp of a tribute. Caesar's very sweet with her, complimenting her seven in training, an excellent score for one so small. When he asks her what her greatest strength in the arena will be, she doesn't hesitate. "I'm very hard to catch," she says in a tremulous voice. "And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."**

"Of course not" the entire room choruses while Rue blushes.

"**I wouldn't in a million years," says Caesar encouragingly.**

**The boy tribute from District 11, Thresh, has the same dark skin as Rue, but the resemblance stops there. He's one of the giants, probably six and a half feet tall and built like an ox, but I noticed he rejected the invitations from the Career Tributes to join their crowd. Instead he's been very solitary, speaking to no one, showing little interest in training. Even so, he scored a ten and it's not hard to imagine he impressed the Gamemakers. He ignores Caesar's attempts at banter and answers with a yes or no or just remains silent.**

Thresh nods at his appearance as if he approved of future hims actions.

**If only I was his size, I could get away with sullen and hostile and it would be just fine! I bet half the sponsors are at least considering him. If I had any money, I'd bet on him myself.**

"Thanks" he grunts somewhat embarrassed.

I smile at him unsure of what else to do.

**And then they're calling Katniss Everdeen, and I feel myself, as if in a dream, standing and making my way center stage. I shake Caesar's outstretched hand, and he has the good grace not to immediately wipe his off on his suit.**

Everyone in the room laughs and I try to hide myself (and my red cheeks) behind my hair.

"**So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asks Caesar.**

"The ignorance of the capitol citizens" I answer immediately while Effie and Haymitch drop their heads in their hands expecting the worst. The others chuckle in anticipation.

**What? What did he say? It's as if the words make no sense.**

**My mouth has gone as dry as sawdust. I desperately find Cinna in the crowd and lock eyes with him. I imagine the words coming from his lips. "What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" I rack my brain for something that made me happy here. Be honest, I think. Be honest.**

"No, please don't be" Haymitch mutters not wanting his tribute to die before she even gets into the arena.

"**The lamb stew," I get out.**

There is a few seconds of silence before the entire room cracks up unable to stop laughing for a good two minutes

"only you Katniss" Gale snickers

**Caesar laughs, and vaguely I realize some of the audience has joined in.**

"Duh, most of these people already like you" Finnick chirps

"**The one with the dried plums?" asks Caesar. I nod. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful." He turns sideways to the audience in horror, hand on his stomach. "It doesn't show, does it?" They shout reassurances to him and applaud. This is what I mean about Caesar. He tries to help you out.**

"Thank goodness, without that I probably would have passed out" I moan.

"**Now, Katniss," he says confidentially, "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"**

Cinna leans in hoping to hear her real thoughts on the outfit and if she still felt like it was good enough.

**Cinna raises one eyebrow at me. Be honest. "You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" I ask.**

Again everyone laughs

"oh please, I was 80% sure you would be alright… more or less" he grinned"

"Thanks that's reassuring" I glare at him not really meaning it.

**Big laugh. A real one from the audience.**

"Good they're warming up to you now!" Haymitch sounds relieved and a bit hopeful that maybe the interview wouldn't end up with the entire capitol making voodoo dolls of the girl from district 12.

"**Yes. Start then," says Caesar.**

**Cinna, my friend, I should tell him anyway. "I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." I lift up my skirt to spread it out. "I mean, look at it!"**

"Thank you Katniss" Cinna smiles warmly

"Hey I was just telling the truth" I smile back

**As the audience oohs and ahs, I see Cinna make the tiniest circular motion with his finger. But I know what he's saying. Twirl for me.**

**I spin in a circle once and the reaction is immediate.**

"You're doing great sweetheart, keep it up" Haymitch whispers while other mutter other encouragement.

"**Oh, do that again!" says Caesar, and so I lift up my arms and spin around and around letting the skirt fly out, letting the dress engulf me in flames. The audience breaks into cheers. When I stop, I clutch Caesar's arm.**

Finnick wiggles his eyebrows at me and I try to ignore him to busy listening to the book.

"**Don't stop!" he says.**

Finnick wiggles his eyebrows again this time gets a pillow in his face from yours truly.

"**I have to, I'm dizzy!" I'm also giggling, which I think I've done maybe never in my lifetime. But the nerves and the spinning have gotten to me.**

Everyone is staring at me as if to say who are you and what have you done with Katniss. Not knowing that I'm thinking the same thing.

**Caesar wraps a protective arm around me. "Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps."**

Haymitch and I both grin at each other at the thought of me being anything like him.

**Everyone's hooting as the cameras find Haymitch, who is by now famous for his head dive at the reaping, and he waves them away good-naturedly and points back to me.**

"Wow… you sound a lot nicer on camera" I say in awe

He rolls his eyes and swats my head while I try to dodge. I'm obviously still high on the accomplishment of me not passing out during the interview.

"**It's all right," Caesar reassures the crowd. "She's safe with me. So, how about that training score. Eleven. Give us a hint what happened in there."**

"I wish I could" I snort a laugh thinking of what the other tributes faces would look like

**I glance at the Gamemakers on the balcony and bite my lip. "Um . . . all I can say, is I think it was a first."**

"understatement" the entire room huffed

**The cameras are right on the Gamemakers, who are chuckling and nodding.**

"So now they laugh." I shake my head thinking of their terrified look the book had described

"**You're killing us," says Caesar as if in actual pain. "Details. Details."**

**I address the balcony. "I'm not supposed to talk about it, right?"**

"Good play vague, mysterious and playful!" Effie urged my book self.

**The Gamemaker who fell in the punch bowl shouts out, "She's not!"**

"OF course he would want it covered" Peeta snorts

"**Thank you," I say. "Sorry. My lips are sealed."**

"You sound so cute!" Prim gushed while I tried not to look shocked at how had acted while on TV.

"**Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping," says Caesar. His mood is quieter now. "And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?"**

Prim tenses wondering what her sister really thought of her.

**No. No, not all of you. But maybe Cinna. I don't think I'm imagining the sadness on his face.**

Cinna smiles again glad she trusts him so much.

"**Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything."**

Prim tears up and wraps her arms around me while I rub her back trying to ignore the others in the room.

**You could hear a pin drop in the City Circle now.**

"You're pulling on their sympathy heart strings." Annie whispers

"**What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asks.**

**Be honest. Be honest. I swallow hard. "She asked me to try really hard to win." The audience is frozen, hanging on my every word.**

Good everyone thought

"**And what did you say?" prompts Caesar gently.**

**But instead of warmth, I feel an icy rigidity take over my body. My muscles tense as they do before a kill. When I speak, my voice seems to have dropped an octave. "I swore I would."**

The room had gone silent no one sure what to make of this last sentence all of them wondering if she would follow through on her promise.

"**I bet you did," says Caesar, giving me a squeeze. The buzzer goes off. "Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve."**

The room clapped and congratulated me on the great interview

**The applause continues long after I'm seated. I look to Cinna for reassurance. He gives me a subtle thumbs-up.**

He repeats this action now only this time I return it with my own thumbs up.

**I'm still in a daze for the first part of Peeta's interview. He has the audience from the get-go, though; I can hear them laughing, shouting out. He plays up the baker's son thing, comparing the tributes to the breads from their districts. Then has a funny anecdote about the perils of the Capitol showers. "Tell me, do I still smell like roses?" he asks Caesar, and then there's a whole run where they take turns sniffing each other that brings down the house. I'm coming back into focus when Caesar asks him if he has a girlfriend back home.**

Peeta blushes and I don't know why but I start listening a little closer, curious, I'm only curious to see if he's dating anyone I know, I reassure myself.

**Peeta hesitates, then gives an unconvincing shake of his head.**

"Good acting kid" Haymitch says his voice deadpanned.

"**Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar.**

Everyone is wondering where this interview is going and how Peeta is going to respond.

**Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."**

"Good kid keep the romantics liking you their the ones with themoney.

**Sounds of sympathy from the crowd. Unrequited love they can relate to.**

"See." Haymitch said smugly

"Oh for heavens sake no on disagreed with you" Effie said then sushed him.

"**She have another fellow?" asks Caesar.**

Peeta quickly looked at gale then away before anyone could notice.

"**I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," says Peeta.**

"**So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouragingly.**

No one was commenting all of them holding their breathe waiting for something big to happen.

"**I don't think it's going to work out. Winning . . . won't help in my case," says Peeta.**

Almost everyone in the room paled knowing where this was going, everyone but one brown haired, food loving, hunter.

"**Why ever not?" says Caesar, mystified.**

Everyone held his or her breaths waiting for what Peeta would say.

Peeta looks like a ghost praying his future self wouldn't be so stupid but had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

**Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out. "Because . . . because . . . she came here with me."**

**A/N yay cliffie! Don't kill me I'm sorry for not updating quicker my computer broke and was just fixed today I'll tyr to update again on like Sunday so watch out for that! I love you all PLEASE REVIEW the more reviews the more I'm inspired to write. Oh and I'll try to reply to every review I get ok!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** So finally the long awaited reactions! I am so sorry this took so long! I had the reactions and everything written but when I looked back at what I wrote they were just so OOC and badly written, so I went and had to rewrite the whole thing :/ SORRY!

And also very important **I have permission to do this story as long as I don't make any profit from it and I am making NO moneys**! So yeah please no more reviews about reporting me if you feel the absolute need to report me then feel free to do it. please just don't write it on the reviews, but constructive criticism and suggestions are totally welcome! I love your guys' advice! So onward with the story!

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story or any of the bold print! **** If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Katniss POV

Katniss the girl on fire really does fit me, I mean considering how red my face is right now, I don't know the reason it's redder though, from anger, or embarrassment. To be honest I couldn't think straight I couldn't breathe right. Then it finally sunk in what he had said and where he had said it, on live TV in front of all the districts and the capitol. I couldn't hold back my anger anymore, which had quickly won the battle over being mortified; I didn't think it through I just lunged at the blonde haired man. I managed to hit Peeta only three times before Haymitch and Finnick had both overcome their shock and had recovered enough of their wits for Haymitch to yank me off Peeta and for Finnick to hold my arms behind me and pin my legs behind his in a sort of unbreakable hold. I glared at the ruffled yet relatively unharmed bakers son who looked like he was still in shock over what we had just read. My breathing calmed down and though I was still upset with him it wasn't really his fault, he hadn't done this yet it was his idiotic book self that just…confessed (mentally winces). Finnick must have sensed I'd calmed down because he release my legs and lets go of one of my arms while holding the hand of my other one, I wasn't sure if he was comforting me or warning me not to attack again, not that I was going to try the same thing twice.

"Why would you do that? Are you really that desperate to win? You want to make me look weak and pathetic in front of the capitol to make yourself look better? I thought you were better than that." I meant to make these words angry but the more I talked the sadder my voice sounded. I thought he was different for a minute, I thought he was still that sweet boy with the bread who helped a random little girl who was starving. I felt my eyes burn slightly, ugh why was I acting all weepy and girly all of a sudden I made a mistake that was all, a stupid mistake, I should have realized that in the end when the day was over Peeta was a competitor in the games nothing else, and he would of course play whatever cards he needed to play to win. No matter how much it hurt me.

Peeta looked as if he had just been punched in the stomach around ten different emotions flickered across his face, to fast for me to see which ones they were. He seemed to faltering for what to say, not that it mattered I was pretty sure I was to upset to hear whatever lies he would tell me now. Everyone seemed to be frozen now, no one wanted to speak, they all seemed to be looking at Peeta as if expecting him to confess something, Gale was glaring at the floor, his hands clenched into fists. I hear a small voice though, probably the only one that I was willing to listen to at the time speak up.

"Katniss you're not being fair" Prim was looking right at me she sounded… disappointed almost, "you're not giving Peeta a chance to explain himself and you are just assuming that he is trying to hurt you, maybe this is a strategy he and Haymitch worked out together in their private classes together"

I stopped for a second unsure how to respond it could be possible, actually it was more than possible it was really likely, I was still upset though and felt I needed to defend my case a bit more.

"Then why didn't they warn me or let me in on the plan, that way I wouldn't be caught off guard in front of thousands of people! They should have told me instead of letting me feel and look like an idiot!" I wasn't really yelling at the end of my little rant, just talking very loudly, and angrily.

"I don't know why they did this the way they did, right now they don't even know why they did it! It happens in the FUTURE Katniss, why don't we keep reading so we can figure out their reasoning, ok?" Prims voice was calm but also firm not leaving much room for argument so I begrudgingly sat back down after Finnick released my hand, I hadn't noticed Peeta had gotten up and sat down in his chair again, I felt a little guilty looking at the small red marks my hits had left on his skin, he smiled slightly at me telling me he had forgiven me for them and not to worry. I turned my head away childishly, not quite ready to forgive him for the stunt his book self did, even though I knew that wasn't completely fair, he had no control over his book self's actions. A small cough pulled me from my thoughts

"If its alright I would like to read" Annie spoke is a wispy small voice there was a shocked silence more a few seconds before Annie was handed the book and she started to read the next chapter.

**For a moment, the cameras hold on Peeta's downcast eyes as what he says sinks in. Then I can see my face, mouth half open in a mix of surprise and protest, magnified on every screen as I realize, Me! He means me! I press my lips together and stare at the floor, hoping this will conceal the emotions starting to boil up inside of me.**

"You won't attack me in front of the cameras right? you would be smart enough to wait till we're alone wouldn't you?" Peeta asks looking concerned, I nod my head not really meeting his eyes.

"**Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," says Caesar, and there's a real edge of pain in his voice. The crowd is murmuring in agreement, a few have even given agonized cries.**

"You completely have them on your side" Haymitch grins catching onto the plan relatively quickly "the capitol can't resist a good tragic love story"

I make a sound of protest when he says "love story" but Annie quickly reads on not letting me voice my disapproval for the term.

"**It's not good," agrees Peeta.**

Peeta looks down at his hands agreeing with the book their circumstances really did suck.

"**Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady," says Caesar. "She didn't know?"**

I Blush unsure what to say, what did he mean 'it'd be hard not to fall for the young lady' no boy had even shown any interest in me before. Prim was positively beaming almost in a gloating way like she was saying 'I told you so'. Gale and Peeta had also let out little inaudible growls thinking back to all the guys who had shown interest in Katniss, luckily she had been to oblivious to realize it.

**Peeta shakes his head. "Not until now."**

"Yeah probably not the best way to tell her, especially if she had no idea beforehand" Johanna shook her head at how stupid some guys were.

**I allow my eyes to flicker up to the screen long enough to see that the blush on my cheeks is unmistakable.**

Peeta's cheeks are now the ones that are bright red, even though he's trying to hind it by keeping his down and not looking up at anyone.

"**Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" Caesar asks the audience. The crowd screams assent.**

"NO! He can't do that right!" I yell, having a minor heart attack, I would have no idea how to respond or react! I might end up trying to strangle Peeta, which would not earn me any points with the sponsors.

"Don't worry each tribute only gets one interview, the others would say you got an unfair advantage if you were allowed a second one" Haymitch soothed me

I let out a small sigh of relief "thank goodness"

"**Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."**

Cinna smiles slightly "Oh yes, you really have stolen the show with that little declaration, people will probably be fighting with each other for the chance to sponsor you" Haymitch is nodding to looking pleased while Effie is practically bouncing in her seat loving the attention her district is getting for once.

**The roar of the crowd is deafening. Peeta has absolutely wiped the rest of us off the map with his declaration of love for me.**

Peeta and I both blush again at the reminder

**When the audience finally settles down, he chokes out a quiet "Thank you" and returns to his seat. We stand for the anthem. I have to raise my head out of the required respect and cannot avoid seeing that every screen is now dominated by a shot of Peeta and me, separated by a few feet that in the viewers' heads can never be breached. Poor tragic us.**

Everyone in the room chuckles at this

"way to be dramatic kitty" Finnick smirks glad that some of the tension is gone

**But I know better.**

**After the anthem, the tributes file back into the Training Center lobby and onto the elevators. I make sure to veer into a car that does not contain Peeta. The crowd slows our entourages of stylists and mentors and chaperones, so we have only each other for company. No one speaks.**

"…Awkward" Finnick sings in a slightly high voice trying and failing to lighten the mood

**My elevator stops to deposit four tributes before I am alone and then find the doors opening on the twelfth floor.**

Everyone tenses, dreading what's going to happen next.

**Peeta has only just stepped from his car when I slam my palms into his chest. **

"Katniss!" Effie yells looking scandalized Haymitch lets out a long sigh knowing he'd have to step in to do some damage control in the book. Johanna starts slowly clapping supporting my little girl power moment. I look away from Peeta a little ashamed of my over reaction, but still he deserved dome sort of punishment; he practically threw me to the sharks!

**He loses his balance and crashes into an ugly urn filled with fake flowers. The urn tips and shatters into hundreds of tiny pieces. Peeta lands in the shards, and blood immediately flows from his hands.**

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I yell, slightly shocked, I usually wouldn't apologize but i went to far this time. We were about to go into the games and yet I still gave him an injury, he deserved to be punished some how but this was to drastic; especially when he had to really so much on his hands during the games considering he wasn't well trained with a weapon.

"It's fine" Peeta's voice broke through my thoughts. He had finally looked up and was staring right at me "I partially deserved that, you were in shock and weren't thinking straight." I wanted to protest the whole 'not thinking straight' thing but knowing he was probably right I backed down and sulked slightly in my chair.

"Well sweetheart, since I know you already understand what a stupid thing you just did in the book I'm not gonna waste my breath yelling at you" Haymitch sounded tired like he was reprimanding a two year old that was caught eating glue for the third time. I blushed and sank lower in my seat, gale gave me a small supportive smile, obviously telling me that he was on my side, this made me feel a little better but I still didn't move from my position on my chair.

"**What was that for?" he says, aghast.**

"For telling her you loved her, geez Peeta didn't you know that's one of the top ten worst things you can do!?" Finnick's voice was sarcastic, making me roll my eyes.

"**You had no right! No right to go saying those things about me!" I shout at him.**

I nod, agreeing with that statement, not noticing Johanna and a few others roll their eyes.

**Now the elevators open and the whole crew is there, Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia.**

"This is gonna be quite the scene to walk into" Gale chuckles imagining them walking in on a furious Katniss and a bleeding Peeta. Effie, Haymitch, and Cinna wince wondering what their reactions in the book were going to be.

"**What's going on?" says Effie, a note of hysteria in her voice. "Did you fall?"**

Everyone in the room snorts and Effie sends me a short glare at the reminder of me pushing Peeta.

"**After she shoved me," says Peeta as Effie and Cinna help him up.**

"Snitch" I mutter, "you really had to go and cry to Haymitch and Effie?"

Peeta blushes, "Well what did you expect me to say" he replies still not losing the color in his face. Annie quickly reads on before a fight could break out.

**Haymitch turns on me. "Shoved him?"**

Haymitch sighs again "I really don't know why that surprised me, I should be used to her odd reactions by now."

"Well she shouldn't act like that at all! She should act like a lady!" Effie trilled making weird hand gestures to match, needless to say she was ignored.

"**This was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of fool in front of the entire country?" I answer.**

"Thanks sweetheart, it's good to know you trust me" Haymitch said dryly

"He's only trying to help you Katniss" Cinna says in a gentle voice

I groan, hating having to explain my bookself's thoughts "I know he only wants to help I'm just really angry and surprised, ok!"

"**It was my idea," says Peeta, wincing as he pulls spikes of pottery from his palms. "Haymitch just helped me with it."**

"**Dude, you know you just said it was your idea to make her look like a fool and Haymitch only helped her look like a fool, right? you're really not helping your case right now" Finnick groaned**

"Yeah… that didn't really come out right" Peeta looked as if he wanted to hit his head with his hand (A/N they don't have the term 'face palm' in the hunger games do they?)

"**Yes, Haymitch is very helpful. To you!" I say.**

"You know I'm slightly offended" he droned

"**You are a fool," Haymitch says in disgust.**

"Geez Haymitch! I think I should be more offended than you are!" I growled back, slightly hurt by the insult.

"**Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own."**

"**He made me look weak!" I say.**

"I don't think anyone thought you were weak" Rue said talking for the first time this chapter.

"**He made you look desirable! And let's face it, you can use all the help you can get in that department. **

"She can most definenlty do that on her own! She doesn't need anyone to help her in that department! Everyone thought she was gorgeous even before Peeta had his interview!" Prim was yelling which surprised a lot of people then another voice continued her rant surprising everyone once again

Rue had stood up to " She's right everyone thought she was gorgeous ever since the very first chariot ride. I thought she looked really beautiful, and also strong and smart, that's why I was following her since we got to the training center in the book; I really admired her and wanted to be like her, and I think the people in the capitol feel the same way." Rue didn't yell but her voice was so sure of herself that no one could have argued even if they wanted to.

Cinna was up next to talk " you belittling her isn't going to do her confidence any help, it's only going to make her trust you less" by now the residents in the room were glaring at Haymitch and said man was looking away not wanting to see their anger and Katniss's hurt look. Wanting to finish this part of the book as fast as possible Annie continued.

**You were about as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District Twelve!" says Haymitch.**

More glares were directed towards Haymitch Prim looked ready to hit him and Rue would probably be the fist one to back her up.

"**But we're not star-crossed lovers!" I say.**

**Haymitch grabs my shoulders and pins me against the wall. **

"Don't touch her!" Gale had jumped out of his seat so did Prim, and surprisingly Finnick and Thresh. Finnick actually really liked Katniss, not in a romantic way of course but he thought she was funny and had she was a spitfire. Thresh had also grown fond of her he was always protective of those who he thought were forced to grow up and had to may responsibilities, after reading about her he had decided she was actually very pure and just put on a strong façade; he wanted to protect her even though he knew he couldn't.

Haymitch was now sitting very low in his seat wanting to apologize for his actions but not sure how.

I decided to cut in before things got out of hand "guys calm down, this hasn't even happened yet so just sit back down okay" they did even though it was reluctantly.

"**Who cares? It's all a big show. It's all how you're perceived. The most I could say about you after your interview was that you were nice enough, although that in itself was a small miracle. Now I can say you're a heartbreaker. Oh, oh, oh, how the boys back home fall longingly at your feet. Which do you think will get you more sponsors?"**

"He has a point" Cinna said calmly.

**The smell of wine on his breath makes me sick. I shove his hands off my shoulders and step away, trying to clear my head.**

More growls are heard echoing through the room, this time Johanna and Effie had joined in.

**Cinna comes over and puts his arm around me. "He's right, Katniss."**

"Thanks for defending me Cinna" I pout

**I don't know what to think. "I should have been told, so I didn't look so stupid."**

"You didn't look stupid" Rue and Prim reassure me, despite the fact that they hadn't even see the show.

"**No, your reaction was perfect. If you'd known, it wouldn't have read as real," says Portia.**

"That's true, if you had known beforehand you probably wouldn't have blushed or looked down" Cinna agrees

"**She's just worried about her boyfriend," says Peeta gruffly, tossing away a bloody piece of the urn.**

Both Gale and I flush, I don't even know what to say to that; I knew Gale and I were more than friends but we had never established our relationship, it's… complicated.

**My cheeks burn again at the thought of Gale. "I don't have a boyfriend."**

Both of us turn even redder and Gale looks away looking hurt by those words. I look away to, I mean its not like I lied, I really didn't have a boyfriend, just very strong feelings towards my very best friend. And anyway, even if I did have a boyfriend it wasn't any of Peeta Mellark's business! Peeta's fists were clenched he was happy Katniss had denied Gale being her boyfriend but he was still upset by the emotions between the two. They had so much history that it would be hard for anyone to compete with the dark haired hunter. No one in the room was making any comments, which was surprising, but even Finnick could tell that the book had touched a delicate subject that wasn't quite ready to be talked about.

"**Whatever," says Peeta. "But I bet he's smart enough to know a bluff when he sees it. Besides you didn't say you loved me. So what does it matter?"**

"It just does!" I yell surprising even myself, before I know it I'm saying what I had subconsciously been thinking since he had confessed "It matters because when a girl has a guy say those words to her for the very first time she wants him to mean it, she wants to be special and real, not just for some game! She doesn't want it to be a strategy, or meaningless she wants to be able to say those words back to him!' by now im yelling furious at Peeta for making this seem like no big deal, angry at him for making my emotions a part of the games hadn't the capitol taken everything already? Now they had to also take my first love story to. I never felt it was a big deal before now I mean it was just love, but now it seemed like that was one of the last things I had left; the only thing they couldn't take from me, my heart.

Everyone is staring at me opened mouthed, prim and rue both have tears in their eyes and Peeta looks like he's having some sort of internal struggle going on, finally he says

"I'm sorry for making it sound that way, but, well, can we just talk after this chapter please, I'll explain everything, I swear." I stare at him for e second but his eyes seem sincere, so I nod my head yes still upset with him though.

**The words are sinking in. My anger fading. I'm torn now between thinking I've been used and thinking I've been given an edge. Haymitch is right. I survived my interview, but what was I really? A silly girl spinning in a sparkling, dress. Giggling.**

"No one thought that! They thought you were sweet and beautiful" gale reassures me before Prim, Effie, Rue, or Cinna can.

**The only moment of any substance I hail was when I talked about Prim. Compare that with Thresh, his silent, deadly power, and I'm forgettable. Silly and sparkly and forgettable. **

"thank you" Thresh grunts slightly embarrassed by the praise.

**No, not entirely forgettable, I have my eleven in training.**

"psh, and the chariot ride entrance, and volunteering to save your sister, I think your doing pretty good so far" Finnick jokes getting me to smile slightly. Happy that at least someone thought I was doing something right.

**But now Peeta has made me an object of love. Not just his. To hear him tell it I have many admirers. And if the audience really thinks we're in love . . . I remember how strongly they responded to his confession. Star-crossed lovers. Haymitch is right, they eat that stuff up in the Capitol. Suddenly I'm worried that I didn't react properly.**

"Jeez is it that time of month? Your emotions and thoughts are changing so fast I'm getting whiplash." Johanna muttered, I threw a pillow at her, wanting her to shut up right away.

"**After he said he loved me, did you think I could be in love with him, too?" I ask.**

A few people in the room share a knowing smile and look between the two wondering if Katniss would realize that she obviously had some feelings for the baker's son.

"**I did," says Portia. "The way you avoided looking at the cameras, the blush."**

**They others chime in, agreeing.**

"**You're golden, sweetheart. You're going to have sponsors lined up around the block," says Haymitch.**

"oh, so now you like me again" I mutter

**I'm embarrassed about my reaction. I force myself to acknowledge Peeta. "I'm sorry I shoved you."**

"He deserved it." Johanna says taking my side over Peeta's.

"**Doesn't matter," he shrugs. "Although it's technically illegal."**

Everyone rolls their eyes, and Finnick has a coughing fit that mysteriously sounds like "goody two shoes."

"**Are your hands okay?" I ask. "They'll be all right," he says.**

**In the silence that follows, delicious smells of our dinner waft in from the dining room. "Come on, let's eat," says Haymitch. We all follow him to the table and take our places. But then Peeta is bleeding too heavily, and Portia leads him off for medical treatment. We start the cream and rose-petal soup without them. By the time we've finished, they're back. Peeta's hands are wrapped in bandages. I can't help feeling guilty. Tomorrow we will be in the arena. He has done me a favor and I have answered with an injury. Will I never stop owing him?**

Peeta sighs " you don't owe me anything, alright, how many times do I have to say that." I shrug still feeling guilty.

**After dinner, we watch the replay in the sitting room. I seem frilly and shallow, twirling and giggling in my dress, although the others assure me I am charming. Peeta actually is charming and then utterly winning as the boy in love. And there I am, blushing and confused, made beautiful by Cinna's hands, desirable by Peeta's confession, tragic by circumstance, and by all accounts, unforgettable.**

"You're all those things without anyone's help" Rue says

"No I'm not" I argue before Annie cuts me off

"You really don't see yourself clearly. You have the ability to make people stop and listen, you make them want to believe and fight. You make people feel braver without even trying." Her voice is dreamy but her eyes don't have any hint of dishonesty in them. And I'm back to blushing and at a loss for words.

**When the anthem finishes and the screen goes dark, a hush falls on the room. Tomorrow at dawn, we will be roused and prepared for the arena. The actual Games don't start until ten because so many of the Capitol residents rise late. But Peeta and I must make an early start. There is no telling how far we will travel to the arena that has been prepared for this year's Games.**

Everyone goes stiff for a second, the atmosphere shifting to a more stressed one.

**I know Haymitch and Effie will not be going with us. As soon as they leave here, they'll be at the Games Headquarters, hopefully madly signing up our sponsors, working out a strategy on how and when to deliver the gifts to us. Cinna and Portia will travel with us to the very spot from which we will be launched into the arena. Still final good-byes must be said here.**

I feel myself going stiff, even though I hadn't really gotten along with Haymitch I almost felt abandoned by leaving him. Like I was losing another dad.

**Effie takes both of us by the hand and, with actual tears in her eyes, wishes us well. Thanks us for being the best tributes it has ever been her privilege to sponsor. **

Peeta and I both smile at that and say thank you to Effie.

**And then, because it's Effie and she's apparently required by law to say something awful, she adds "I wouldn't be at all surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!"**

Everyone in the room Glares at her for this, but she doesn't even flinch, obviously oblivious to the offensive thing she had just said.

**Then she kisses us each on the cheek and hurries out, overcome with either the emotional parting or the possible improvement of her fortunes.**

That gets a small chuckle from the room and Haymitch rolls his eyes at his idiotic partner.

**Haymitch crosses his arms and looks us both over.**

He does the same thing right now

"**Any final words of advice?" asks Peeta.**

"**When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water," he says. "Got it?"**

We both nod. I'm starting to feel sick a the realness of what's going to happen.

"**And after that?" I ask.**

"**Stay alive," says Haymitch. It's the same advice he gave us on the train, but he's not drunk and laughing this time. And we only nod. What else is there to say?**

I feel myself tear up and I have the weirdest urge to throw myself into Haymitch's arms and not let go. I'm taken back by my sudden impulsiveness; I had never been a touchy feely person before. I had always been on my own, crying out in the woods so my mom and Prim wouldn't see. I had only really hugged Prim and maybe once or twice Gale. I hold myself back now though and concentrate instead on keeping the tears from falling.(**A/N I really love like a father/daughter relationship between Haymitch and Katniss, tell me in the reviews if you like that or not)**

**When I head to my room, Peeta lingers to talk to Portia. I'm glad. Whatever strange words of parting we exchange can wait until tomorrow. My covers are drawn back, but there is no sign of the redheaded Avox girl. I wish I knew her name. I should have asked it. She could write it down maybe. Or act it out. But perhaps that would only result in punishment for her.**

**I take a shower and scrub the gold paint, the makeup, the scent of beauty from my body. All that remains of the design-team's efforts are the flames on my nails. I decide to keep them as reminder of who I am to the audience. Katniss, the girl who was on fire. Perhaps it will give me something to hold on to in the days to come.**

I have sympathetic looks being sent my way again, I ignore them by concentrating again on not crying.

**I pull on a thick, fleecy nightgown and climb into bed. It takes me about five seconds to realize I'll never fall asleep. And I need sleep desperately because in the arena every moment I give in to fatigue will be an invitation to death.**

The past tributes nod remembering how they had to work through not having any sleep and not eating for days.

**It's no good. One hour, two, three pass, and my eyelids refuse to get heavy. I can't stop trying to imagine exactly what terrain I'll be thrown into. Desert? Swamp? A frigid wasteland? Above all I am hoping for trees, which may afford me some means of concealment and food and shelter, Often there are trees because barren landscapes are dull and the Games resolve too quickly without them. But what will the climate be like? What traps have the Gamemakers hid den to liven up the slower moments? And then there are my fellow tributes . . .**

"You can't obsess, it only makes it worse" Johanna says using her softer, kinder voice

**The more anxious I am to find sleep, the more it eludes me. Finally, I am too restless to even stay in bed. I pace the floor, heart beating too fast, breathing too short. My room feels like a prison cell. If I don't get air soon, I'm going to start to throw things again. I run down the hall to the door to the roof. It's not only unlocked but ajar. Perhaps someone forgot to close it, but it doesn't matter. The energy field enclosing the roof prevents any desperate form of escape. And I'm not looking to escape, only to fill my lungs with air. I want to see the sky and the moon on the last night that no one will be hunting me.**

Prim is squeezing her eyes closed and her body is shaking

" I wish you wouldn't talk like that" she whispers "it's horrible to have to have those thoughts." I shrug apologetically, it wasn't my fault they were reading my thoughts, but I still didn't like upsetting Prim.

**The roof is not lit at night, but as soon as my bare feel reach its tiled surface I see his silhouette, black against the lights that shine endlessly in the Capitol. There's quite a commotion going on down in the streets, music and singing and car horns, none of which I could hear through the thick glass window panels in my room. I could slip away now, without him noticing me; he wouldn't hear me over the din, But the night air's so sweet, I can't bear returning to that stuffy cage of a room. And what difference does it make? Whether we speak or not?**

"I won't push you off the roof" Peeta snorts

**My feet move soundlessly across the tiles. I'm only yard behind him when I say, "You should be getting some sleep."**

"Hypocrite" Finnick laughs.

**He starts but doesn't turn. I can see him give his head a slight shake. "I didn't want to miss the party. It's for us, after all."**

"That's nice of them" I smirk without humor.

**I come up beside him and lean over the edge of the rail. The wide streets are full of dancing people. I squint to make out their tiny figures in more detail. "Are they in costumes?"**

"No" the room says at once.

"**Who could tell?" Peeta answers. "With all the crazy clothes they wear here. Couldn't sleep, either?"**

"No she just goes on random midnight walks every night" Gale responds dryly

"**Couldn't turn my mind off," I say.**

"**Thinking about your family?" he asks.**

"Well now she is" Prim frets, not wanting me to be worrying about her.

"**No," I admit a bit guiltily.**

"Good" Prim says approvingly

"**All I can do is wonder about tomorrow. Which is pointless, of course." In the light from below, I can see his face now, the awkward way he holds his bandaged hands. "I really am sorry about your hands."**

"**It doesn't matter, Katniss," he says. "I've never been a contender in these Games anyway."**

"Don't say that!" I yell we may not be close but I don't want him giving up already.

"**That's no way to be thinking," I say.**

"**Why not? It's true. My best hope is to not disgrace myself and . . ." He hesitates.**

"**And what?" I say.**

"Pushy much" Peeta smiles

"No just curious" I sniff

"**I don't know how to say it exactly. Only . . . I want to die as myself. Does that make any sense?" he asks. I shake my head. How could he die as anyone but himself? "I don't want them to change me in there. Turn me into some kind of monster that I'm not."**

The people who had been in the games before nodded in understanding while others in the room looked confused.

**I bite my lip feeling inferior. While I've been ruminating on the availability of trees, Peeta has been struggling with how to maintain his identity. His purity of self. "Do you mean you won't kill anyone?" I ask.**

"good luck winning like that" Haymitch guffaws

"**No, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll kill just like everybody else. I can't go down without a fight. Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to . . . to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their Games," says Peeta.**

"But that is all we are" I say sadly, not wanting to pretend I can change reality.

"**But you're not," I say. "None of us are. That's how the Games work."**

"Screw the games." Gale growls

"**Okay, but within that framework, there's still you, there's still me," he insists. "Don't you see?"**

"Not really" a few people say

"**A little. Only . . . no offense, but who cares, Peeta?" I say.**

Peeta raises his hand and I blush

"**I do. I mean, what else am I allowed to care about at this point?" he asks angrily. He's locked those blue eyes on mine now, demanding an answer.**

**I take a step back. "Care about what Haymitch said. About staying alive."**

"And she can be taught!" Haymitch praises sarcastically.

**Peeta smiles at me, sad and mocking. "Okay. Thanks for the tip, sweetheart."**

I jump up feeling angry again, Gale grabs my hand and pulls me back down into my seat though so I just glare at Peeta. The residents in the room are shaking their heads at the stupidity of Peeta's comment.

**It's like a slap in the face. His use of Haymitch's patronizing endearment.**

"Don't look into it so much sweetheart, it's just a nickname" Haymitch scolds.

"**Look, if you want to spend the last hours of your life planning some noble death in the arena, that's your choice. I want to spend mine in District Twelve."**

"Good, don't give up" Gale and Prim whisper.

"**Wouldn't surprise me if you do," says Peeta. "Give my mother my best when you make it back, will you?"**

"No, I really don't like her. I'll tell your dad though." I say with a straight face.

"**Count on it," I say. Then I turn and leave the roof. I spend the rest of the night slipping in and out of a doze, imagining the cutting remarks I will make to Peeta Mellark in the morning. Peeta Mellark. We will see how high and mighty he is when he's faced with life and death. He'll probably turn into one of those raging beast tributes, the kind who tries to eat someone's heart after they've killed them. There was a guy like that a few years ago from District 6 called Titus. He went completely savage and the Gamemakers had to have him stunned with electric guns to collect the bodies of the players he'd killed before he ate them. There are no rules in the arena, but cannibalism doesn't play well with the Capitol audience, so they tried to head it off. There was some speculation that the avalanche that finally took Titus out was specifically engineered to ensure the victor was not a lunatic.**

Everyone shudders not wanting to think about that.

**I don't see Peeta in the morning. Cinna comes to me before dawn, gives me a simple shift to wear, and guides me to the roof. My final dressing and preparations will be alone in the catacombs under the arena itself. A hovercraft appears out of thin air, just like the one did in the woods the day I saw the redheaded Avox girl captured, and a ladder drops down. I place my hands and feet on the lower rungs and instantly it's as if I'm frozen. Some sort of current glues me to the ladder while I'm lifted safely inside.**

"You can hardly call yourself safe" Gale says through clenched teeth.

**I expect the ladder to release me then, but I'm still stuck when a woman in a white coat approaches me carrying a syringe. "This is just your tracker, Katniss. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it," she says.**

The past tributes look down and finger the old scar on their arms where the tracker was placed.

**Still? I'm a statue. But that doesn't prevent me from feeling the sharp stab of pain as the needle inserts the metal tracking device deep under the skin on the inside of my forearm. Now the Gamemakers will always be able to trace my whereabouts in the arena. Wouldn't want to lose a tribute.**

"Well at least not till the right time." Johanna snarls.

**As soon as the tracker's in place, the ladder releases me. The woman disappears and Cinna is retrieved from the roof, An Avox boy comes in and directs us to a room where breakfast has been laid out. Despite the tension in my stomach, I eat as much as I can, although none of the delectable food makes any impression on me. I'm so nervous, I could be eating coal dust. The one thing that distracts me at all is the view from the windows as we sail over the city and then to the wilderness beyond. This is what birds see. Only they're free and safe. The very opposite of me.**

Rue sighs, if she could have one wish in the world it would be to be like that bird.

**The ride lasts about half an hour before the windows black out, suggesting that we're nearing the arena. The hovercraft lands and Cinna and I go back to the ladder, only this time it leads down into a tube underground, into the catacombs that lie beneath the arena. We follow instructions to my destination, a chamber for my preparation. In the Capitol, they call it the Launch Room. In the districts, it's referred to as the Stockyard. The place animals go before slaughter.**

Everyone in the room makes a sound of disgust. Rue whimpers and Thresh puts a comforting and protective arm around her. Prim is staring at me fearfully like she's scared I'll disappear if she looks away.

**Everything is brand-new, I will be the first and only tribute to use this Launch Room. The arenas are historic sites, preserved after the Games. Popular destinations for Capitol residents to visit, to vacation. Go for a month, rewatch the Games, tour the catacombs, visit the sites where the deaths took place. You can even take part in reenactments. They say the food is excellent.**

That lightens the air slightly as everyone snickers at my strange and quite random thoughts. Gale and a few others are shaking their heads fondly.

**I struggle to keep my breakfast down as I shower and clean my teeth. Cinna does my hair in my simple trademark braid down my back. Then the clothes arrive, the same for every tribute. Cinna has had no say in my outfit, does not even know what will be in the package, but he helps me dress in the undergarments, simple tawny pants, light green blouse, sturdy brown belt, and thin, hooded black jacket that falls to my thighs. "The material in the jacket's designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights," he says.**

"Thank you." I croak my throat so dry I don't know how I managed it. Even a few minutes before the games Cinna is still trying to help me; at least I know one person is on my side. Cinna smiles at me sadly and then looks away.

**The boots, worn over skintight socks, are better than I could have hoped for. Soft leather not unlike my ones at home. These have a narrow flexible rubber sole with treads though. Good for running.**

"Thank goodness, that's one thing I think I'll be doing a lot of." I sigh

**I think I'm finished when Cinna pulls the gold mockingjay pin from his pocket. I had completely forgotten about it.**

"So had we" the room chorused, they all had actually forgotten about the little bird. They had been distracted by Peeta's confession.

"**Where did you get that?" I ask.**

"**Off the green outfit you wore on the train," he says. I remember now taking it off my mother's dress, pinning it to the shirt. "It's your district token, right?" I nod and he fastens it on my shirt. "It barely cleared the review board. Some thought the pin could be used as a weapon, giving you an unfair advantage. But eventually, they let it through," says Cinna. "They eliminated a ring from that District One girl, though. If you twisted the gemstone, a spike popped out. Poisoned one. She claimed she had no knowledge the ring transformed and there was no way to prove she did. But she lost her token. There, you're all set. Move around. Make sure everything feels comfortable."**

"Yeah if I'm going to be fighting for my life I need to be sure I wont have any itchy clothes distracting me" I smile

**I walk, run in a circle, swing my arms about. "Yes, it's fine. Fits perfectly."**

"I'm glad" Cinna grins.

"**Then there's nothing to do but wait for the call," says Cinna. "Unless you think you could eat any more?"**

"Yeah fat chance" I say not wanting to throw it up like I was nearly positive I would.

"Wow, Katniss turning down food, I never thought I'd live to see the day" Gale jokes getting some laughs from the room, I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

**I turn down food but accept a glass of water that I take tiny sips of as we wait on a couch. I don't want to chew on my nails or lips, so I find myself gnawing on the inside of my cheek. It still hasn't fully healed from a few days ago. Soon the taste of blood fills my mouth.**

"KATNISS!" the room yells

"Sorry, I'm nervous" I wince

**Nervousness seeps into terror as I anticipate what is to come. I could be dead, flat-out dead, in an hour. Not even. My fingers obsessively trace the hard little lump on my forearm where the woman injected the tracking device. I press on it, even though it hurts, I press on it so hard a small bruise begins to form.**

"KATNISS!" the room yells again slightly louder. I just sink down in my seat

"Are you a sadist or something?" Finnick asks sounding exasperated.

"**Do you want to talk, Katniss?" Cinna asks.**

**I shake my head but after a moment hold out my hand to him. Cinna encloses it in both of his. And this is how we sit until a pleasant female voice announces it's time to prepare for launch.**

Everyone sucks in a breath and seem to freeze, the stress and realness of whats going to happen is setting in.

**Still clenching one of Cinna's hands, I walk over and stand on the circular metal plate. "Remember what Haymitch said. Run, find water. The rest will follow," he says. I nod. "And remember this. I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you."**

I can't help it anymore, I jump up and throw my arms around Cinna in a tight hug and whisper thank you in his ear. The hugs me just as tightly not saying anything, knowing that no words are needed. After a few more seconds I let go and return to my seat ignoring everyone else in the room.

"**Truly?" I whisper.**

"Of course, I'd be a fool not to bet on you" Cinna smiles

"**Truly," says Cinna. He leans down and kisses me on the forehead. "Good luck, girl on fire." **

That's when a few tears fall down my face before I can stop them, I quickly wipe them away not wanting to look weak.

**And then a glass cylinder is lowering around me, breaking our handhold, cutting him off from me. He taps his fingers under his chin. Head high.**

I unconsciously do exactly that right now, I lift my chin high not wanting to disappoint Cinna.

**I lift my chin and stand as straight as I can. The cylinder begins to rise. For maybe fifteen seconds, I'm in darkness and then I can feel the metal plate pushing me out of the cylinder, into the open air. For a moment, my eyes are dazzled by the bright sunlight and I'm conscious only of a strong wind with the hopeful smell of Sun**

Everyone leans in wanting to hear what sort of arena they'll be thrown into.

**Then I hear the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith, as his voice booms all around me.**

We hold our breaths waiting for the inevitable.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"**

"That's the end of the chapter" Annie says

"We have to keep reading!" Gale practically shouts

"We will but first I need to talk to Katniss" Peeta says firmly looking nervous as he walks out the door to what looks like a home office. I brace myself for whatever might be coming, and then follow him out of the room, having no idea what to really expect.

**A/N I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long I'll try to update much faster from now on I swear **** so yeah, I'm starting school tomorrow so that will suck but whatever! Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love them all so much they mean the world to me it really inspires me to work on my story faster. So please, please, please, review and tell me if you liked their reactions! If you review you'll get a hug from Finnick ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N HEY I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! Yay! Peeta gets to talk to Katniss **** A LOT is going to happen in this chapter so buckle up! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! Finnick is going to be giving you all hugs :D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Wait a second, Katniss we need to talk" Peeta says**

**I nod and follow him out of the room.**

**END FLASHBACK**

I feel nervous as I follow the blonde haired young man out of the room, what was he going to tell me? Maybe he was going to yell at me for hiting him and tell me how I was stupid for overreacting to a strategy. I feel sicker and sicker, as I watch Peeta pace around the office. He extends his arm out gesturing to the black arm chair against the wall, telling me to sit. I stare at him for a second not wanting to lower myself to the level where he had to look down on me. But then again, after everything in that last chapter I just didn't have the energy to fight anymore. That being said I accepted is offer and practically collapsed into the soft cushions of the plush seat. Peeta continues to pace the office not paying me any attention. I kind of want to clear my throat to remind him that I'm still here, but before I can he turns and looks at me. He takes a deep breath and seems to be considering his words carefully.

"Katniss," he finally says " I'm not sorry for the things I said in that interview." I open my mouth to yell at him but he holds up a hand and cuts me off before I have the chance.

"Just listen, ok? I'm not sorry for what I said, I am sorry for the way I said it I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. I apologize. But the reason I can't regret saying the things I said, is because, well" he takes a deep breath before looking right at me his piercing blue eyes meeting mine. "It's because I meant what I said" he says calmly his eyes never leaving mine.

I stare at him for a second, not really understanding what's just happened

"What do you mean, "You meant what you said"?" I question unsure of where this was going. Did he mean he really did think I was pretty or did he mean that he really didn't have a girlfriend?

"I mean that when I said I'm in love with you, I meant it." He keeps staring at me, only now his cheeks are bright red.

My heart seems to stop for a few second and my mind goes blank. I feel myself blink a few times still unsure of what exactly is happening. Then it sinks in.

"You can't be serious." I say trying to put a little bit of humor into my voice. Maybe he would say that he was just kidding and this was all some big joke. But he doesn't what he does instead in lets out a small sigh.

"I know that this isn't the best timing in the world I mean were going to be trying to kill each other in a few months, but I needed to tell you this. I needed to tell you that I'm on your side, even in the arena. So don't believe what you read, I wouldn't hurt you in any way ever." He keeps looking at me I want to say he's lying and trying to shake me so that I will let me guard down but I can't. He's honestly pouring out his heart to me right now. I feel a hundred more emotions flash through my head confusion, fear, a little happiness, and guilt. I had been accusing home of different things throughout the entire reading without trying to see his side of the story. I'm thinking about what I'm going to say but before I can get my thoughts together I'm already speaking.

"I'm sorry I can't do this right now, right now I just need to worry about keeping my family and myself alive in the future." I really couldn't do this right now in front of him things were to crazy, maybe that made me a coward, for not giving him an answer right away but how could I even think about boys and other petty things when my life was already so crazy.

"I know, you don't need to tell me right away, you probably also need to figure out what that gale guy means to you" Peeta says, his voice was kind, up until he said gales name, than his voice became slightly harder more reserved. Oh my god I hadn't even thought about Gale, the entire time Peeta and I had been talking I had completely forgotten Gale had even existed. Some friend I am, I thought, mentally yelling at myself.

"Let's just go back to the room for now," Peeta says gently "I know you probably don't believe me, or you just think I'm messing with you but, I don't know" he stumbles over the next few words blushing slightly again "maybe if we keep reading the books you'll see that I'm serious" I nod my head and we both stand there awkwardly for a second before Peeta makes the first move and starts to walk to the door. I silently follow, happy to have finished talking to Peeta, yet also feeling slightly sad and empty, I almost wished both of us could have stayed there just a little longer in our own little world, I wished we could have left the book and the games in the past and started over again in a place a little less complicated.

We walk back in the room and everyone turns to look at us gales face is like stone, completely expressionless besides the small frown that was on his lips. I go walk over to Prim who is silently asking me with her eyes if I'm alright, I feel a twinge of pain for making her worry and when I sit down she leans over and grabs my hand, giving it a small squeeze. I look at her wondering when she started to become so strong usually I would hold her hand and tell her everything would be alright and yet ever since the reaping when I volunteered for her in the book it seemed as if the roles had been reversed. I smile to myself, proud of Prim for not letting my fate bring her down, for not letting it kill her spirit. She was fighting; just like I was, somehow we would both get through it. Haymitch's voice was the next thing I heard, bringing me back to the present.

"Ok, who wants to read the next chapter because I sure as hell won't" he grumbles. he looks around the room rolling his eyes when he sees the passed out Chaff on the couch "why is he even still her" he mumble (A/N lol thank you to a reviewer who keeps telling me I'm forgetting about Chaff, he's just so hard to write comments for. So let's all pretend that for the last few chapters he has been passed out drunk, OK!) Haymitch keeps looking around the room before throwing the book at Gale. Luckily because of all his years hunting and training his reflexes to work at a seconds notice, Gale caught the book before it could hit his face he sends an accusing glare at the book throwing culprit. Haymitch shrugs "you're up pretty boy, read the next chapter" gale mutters something unflattering underneath his breath but starts the next chapter.

**Sixty seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on our metal circles before the sound of a gong releases us. Step off before the minute is up, and land mines blow your legs off.**

I shudder remembering my dad for a moment. Then again maybe it would be easier to die like that, quick, easy, painless.

**Sixty seconds to take in the ring of tributes all equidistant from the Cornucopia, a giant golden horn shaped like a cone with a curved tail, the mouth of which is at least twenty feet high, spilling over with the things that will give us life here in the arena. **

Everyone leans forward carefully listening to the list of supplies that would be vital for our survival. Every bit of information counts.

**Food, containers of water, weapons, medicine, garments, fire starters. Strewn around the Cornucopia are other supplies, their value decreasing the farther they are from the horn. For instance, only a few steps from my feet lays a three-foot square of plastic. **

"That's actually a pretty good selection" Finnick approves others look like they agree. I felt myself relax a little, I had seen some games where the tributes had been thrown into an arena with no supplies at all. It had been a hard year to watch.

**Certainly it could be of some use in a downpour. But there in the mouth, I can see a tent pack that would protect from almost any sort of weather. If I had the guts to go in and fight for it against the other twenty-three tributes. Which I have been instructed not to do.**

"And you better listen." Haymitch growls. I roll my eyes, despite what he believed I didn't actually have a death wish.

**We're on a flat, open stretch of ground. A plain of hard-packed dirt. Behind the tributes across from me, I can see nothing, indicating either a steep downward slope or even cliff. To my right lies a lake. To my left and back, spars piney woods. This is where Haymitch would want me to go. Immediately.**

I look at the said man, raising one eyebrow questioning if my thoughts were accurate. He sees the look and gives me a curt nod telling me I had assumed correctly

**I hear his instructions in my head. "Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water."**

"Thank you! Finally you actually hear what I tell you!" Haymitch shouts

"I'm not making any promises that I'll actually listen though" I warn him ignoring the glare he sends my way.

**But it's tempting, so tempting, **

"Do it, Do it" Finnick chants

**when I see the bounty waiting there before me. And I know that if I don't get it, someone else will. That the Career Tributes who survive the bloodbath will divide up most of these life-sustaining spoils. Something catches my eye. There, resting on a mound of blanket rolls, is a silver sheath of arrows and a bow, already strung, just waiting to be engaged. That's mine, I think. It's meant for me.**

"it is, they put it out there just to draw you into the fight, they know you want that bow and they want you to push aside your common sense and try to get it.." Cinna warns me

**I'm fast. I can s faster than any of the girls in our school although a couple can beat me in distance races. But this forty-yard length, this is what I am built for. I know I can get it, I know I can reach it first, but then the question is how quickly can I get out of there? By the time I've scrambled up the packs and grabbed the weapons, others will have reached the horn, and one or two I might be able to pick off, but say there's a dozen, at that close range, they could take me down with the spears and the clubs. Or their own powerful fists.**

"Good, really think about it Katnip, weigh the pros and cons" Gale smiles confidently at me. I grin a little back, glad that someone believes in me.

**Still, I won't be the only target. I'm betting many of the other tributes would pass up a smaller girl, even one who scored an eleven in training, to take out their more fierce adversaries.**

I look over at Thresh, he was definitely one competitor the careers would try to pick off first. Rue seems to have come to the same conclusion and glances concerned at the dark skinned teen who was like a brother to her.

**Haymitch has never seen me run. Maybe if he had he'd tell me to go for it. Get the weapon. **

"No I would not." Haymitch huffed "and you know I wouldn't say that sweetheart."

I shrugged, "it was worth a try, right?"

**Since that's the very weapon that might be my salvation.**

"Or your early death" Johanna smirked cheerfully

**And I only see one bow in that whole pile. I know the minute must be almost up and will have to decide what my strategy will be and I find myself positioning my feet to run, not away into the stir rounding forests but toward the pile, toward the bow. When suddenly I notice Peeta, he's about five tributes to my right, quite a fair distance, still I can tell he's looking at me and I think he might be shaking his head. But the sun's in my eyes, and while I'm puzzling over it the gong rings out.**

Everyone looks at Peeta, they seem as confused as I am and even Peeta looks slightly baffled at his book self's actions. "Maybe I'm trying to warn her?" he suggests still not completely positive at what his actions mean.

**And I've missed it! I've missed my chance! Because those extra couple of seconds I've lost by not being ready are enough to change my mind about going in.**

"Damn!" Gale swears and I let my head hit my hands, how could I have been so stupid and gotten distracted?!

**My feet shuffle for a moment, confused at the direction my brain wants to take and then I lunge forward, scoop up the sheet of plastic and a loaf of bread. The pickings are so small and I'm so angry with Peeta for distracting me that I sprint in twenty yards to retrieve a bright orange backpack that could hold anything because I can't stand leaving with virtually nothing.**

"Good thing he distracted you or else you may have ended up running into a bloodbath." Thresh said

"Yes maybe it was for the best!" Effie chimed in smiling at Peeta and me

**A boy, I think from District 9, reaches the pack at the same time I do and for a brief time we grapple for it and then he coughs, splattering my face with blood.**

"Gross" I mutter, not looking forward to that event happening.

Rue and Prim looked disgusted, and Effie is practically gagging.

**I stagger back, repulsed by the warm, sticky spray.**

"Do you have to describe everything so well?" Prim wrinkled her nose; I send her an apologetic look.

**Then the boy slips to the ground. That's when I see the knife in his back. **

I freeze not knowing what to do only one minute into the games and I've already had to deal with a death. I let my head fall into my hands and try to breathe through it. I couldn't imagine having to deal with this is just a few months I can barely read about it without panicking. I feel prims shaking hands trying to rub my back and soothe me but I keep my head down.

**Already other tributes have reached the Cornucopia and are spreading out to attack. Yes, the girl from District 2, ten yards away, running toward me, one hand clutching a half-dozen knives. I've seen her throw in training. She never misses. And I'm her next target.**

"No, no, no." Prim whispers. I look up and see Gale looks furious and worried at the same time, everyone in the room is also holding their breaths. for some reason though I don't feel scared, I feel ready like their was no way possible I would die without a fight. There was no way I would die on the first day, I wouldn't let Prim or my mother deal with that I wanted them to know I had tried, that I had died only after I had lasted through most of the games.

**All the general fear I've been feeling condenses into at immediate fear of this girl, this predator who might kill me in seconds. **

Prim is by now hyperventilating, and the others have done the opposite, they've stopped breathing altogether.

**Adrenaline shoots through me and I sling the pack over one shoulder and run full-speed for the woods. I can hear the blade whistling toward me and reflexively hike the pack up to protect my head.**

"Nice reflexes, you really are like a kitty." Finnick grins at me breaking some tension

**The blade lodges in the pack. Both straps on my shoulders now, I make for the trees. Somehow I know the girl will not pursue me. That she'll be drawn back into the Cornucopia before all the good stuff is gone. A grin crosses my face. Thanks for the knife, I think.**

The room breaks out into laughter and applause that seems slightly hysterical, but also relieved,

**At the edge of the woods I turn for one instant to survey the field. About a dozen or so tributes are hacking away at one another at the horn. Several lie dead already on the ground.**

"that's horrible," Annie whispers "they aren't even enemies, "they should hate the capitol not each other."

**Those who have taken flight are disappearing into the trees or into the void opposite me. I continue running until the woods have hidden me from the other tributes then slow into a steady jog that I think I can maintain for a while. For the next few hours, I alternate between jogging and walking, putting as much distance as I can between myself and my competitors.**

"Thank god for that." I groan. "These tributes are crazy" Rue, Thresh, and Peeta all nod, looking worried.

**I lost my bread during the struggle with the boy from District 9 but managed to stuff my plastic in my sleeve so as I walk I fold it neatly and tuck it into a pocket. I also free the knife — it's a fine one with a long sharp blade, serrated near the handle, which will make it handy for sawing through things — and slide it into my belt. I don't dare stop to examine the contents of the pack yet. I just keep moving, pausing only to check for pursuers.**

"Good, you want to keep walking, get as much distance as possible between you and the others." Gale said sounding stressed

**I can go a long time. I know that from my days in the woods. But I will need water. That was Haymitch's second instruction, and since I sort of botched the first, I keep a sharp eye out for any sign of it. No luck.**

'Crap,' I think. I can go quite a while without food but without water I'm screwed within the first two days, especially with all the physical activity I had been doing. Hiking through the woods tends to make a person thirsty. The others in the room seemed to have been thinking the same thing and had a serious expression on their faces

**The woods begin to evolve, and the pines are intermixed with a variety of trees, some I recognize, some completely foreign to me. At one point, I hear a noise and pull my knife, thinking I may have to defend myself, but I've only startled a rabbit. "Good to see you," I whisper.**

"…. Did you just talk to a bunny?" Finnick started to snicker and a few others joined him

"well at least I know I can get food!" I defended myself blushing a little

"Oh Katniss! Don't kill it!" Prim looked sad at the thought, but she also looked defeated. She knew I needed to get food somehow and when it came down to it she'd rather I live than the rabbit. That didn't mean she liked me killing it though

**If there's one rabbit, there could be hundreds just waiting to be snared.**

Prim pursed her lips, but didn't say anything.

**The ground slopes down. I don't particularly like this. Valleys make me feel trapped. I want to be high, like in the hills around District 12, where I can see my enemies approaching. But I have no choice but to keep going.**

"Just get out of there quickly, don't make any unnecessary stops." Gale advises

"And keep looking for that water source" Peeta adds

"I know what do" I growl, they don't need to mother me; I think that so far I've done pretty well. A little trust would be nice.

**Funny though, I don't feel too bad. The days of gorging myself have paid off. I've got staying power even though I'm short on sleep. Being in the woods is rejuvenating. I'm glad for the solitude, even though it's an illusion, because I'm probably on-screen right now. **

"It's so weird to think that people will be watching everything I do, what if I trip and fall on my face?" I say nervously

"Act like you meant to trip and get over it" Johanna suggests sarcastically. I roll my eyes not appreciating her sense of humor at the moment.

**Not consistently but off and on. There are so many deaths to show the first day that a tribute trekking through the woods isn't much to look at. But they'll show me enough to let people know I'm alive, uninjured and on the move. One of the heaviest days of betting is the opening, when the initial casualties come in. But that can't compare to what happens as the field shrinks to a handful of players.**

The mentor's nod, all of them remembering how much it sucked when you lost a tribute on the very first day. It was like they didn't even get a fighting chance they were just thrown into death.

**It's late afternoon when I begin to hear the cannons. Each shot represents a dead tribute. The fighting must have finally stopped at the Cornucopia. They never collect the bloodbath bodies until the killers have dispersed. On the opening day, they don't even fire the cannons until the initial fighting's over because it's too hard to keep track of the fatalities. I allow myself to pause, panting, as I count the shots. One . . . two . . . three . . . on and on until they reach eleven. Eleven dead in all. **

The room is silent all of us wondering who's left and who didn't make it. Thresh was holding Rues hand and the small girl was biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Peeta had gone pale, and I knew that my face probably matched his color. Prim was just looking at me with a relieved expression, most likely she was just glad that she knew my face wouldn't be shown on the death screen the first night.

**Thirteen left to play. My fingernails scrape at the dried blood the boy from District 9 coughed into my face.**

"Gross, that can't be attractive" I mutter again not really caring about the looks part, but more so about hoe\w uncomfortable it would be to run around all day with dried blood on my face.

Effie gasps "oh no! You don't want the sponsors to see you like that, fighting or not you need to uphold your classy, natural beauty look!" she didn't notice the exasperated and disgusted looks being sent her way.

**He's gone, certainly. I wonder about Peeta. Has he lasted through the day? I'll know in a few hours. When they project the dead's images into the sky for the rest of us to see.**

Peeta's back goes rigid and his calm expression looks somewhat fixed and unnatural.

**All of a sudden, I'm overwhelmed by the thought that Peeta may be already lost, bled white, collected, and in the process of being transported back to the Capitol to be cleaned up, redressed, and shipped in a simple wooden box back to District 12. No longer here. Heading home. I try hard to remember if I saw him once the action started. But the last image I can conjure up is Peeta shaking his head as the gong rang out.**

"Didn't know you cared so much" Peeta joked

**Maybe it's better, if he's gone already. He had no confidence he could win. And I will not end up with the unpleasant task of killing him. Maybe it's better if he's out of this for good.**

The smile is gone "Or not" Peeta grumbles looking upset by my book-self's thoughts. I can't help but be upset with them also, I mean yeah I was a competitor in the games but that doesn't mean I should be bloodthirsty. I should want Peeta to last in this competition as long as possible. I'm actually pretty disgusted that that thought would even cross my mind in the future. The others in the room also look upset about the thought of Peeta being dead but the don't comment.

**I slump down next to my pack, exhausted. I need to go through it anyway before night falls. See what I have to work with. As I unhook the straps, I can feel it's sturdily made although a rather unfortunate color. This orange will practically glow in the dark. I make a mental note to camouflage it first thing tomorrow.**

"Ugh, that thing will practically be a flare at night. This is the time I wish You would have teamed up with me, you camo skills are class A" I say to Peeta shocking myself with first, my forwardness, and second with the fact that I actually really did want to work with Peeta. It would have made the games less intense. Peeta looks surprised at my comment but the surprise quickly turns to a smile.

"Maybe we still can, you can change some parts of the future still" he says. I smile also at that thought; these books might actually be good for something.

**I flip open the flap. What I want most, right at this moment, is water. Haymitch's directive to immediately find water was not arbitrary. I won't last long without it. For a few days, I'll be able to function with unpleasant symptoms of dehydration, but after that I'll deteriorate into helplessness and be dead in a week, tops. I carefully lay out the provisions. One thin black sleeping bag that reflects body heal. A pack of crackers. A pack of dried beef strips. A bottle of iodine. A box of wooden matches. A small coil of wire. A pair of sunglasses. And a half-gallon plastic bottle with a cap for carrying water that's bone dry.**

"I actually have some pretty good supplies" I admit

"You definitely grabbed a decent bag." Cinna agreed

"Sometimes they don't put anything in them, and you end up fighting over an item that's practically useless, so you lucked out." Finnick informed me. I winced, glad I hadn't grabbed a bag like that.

**No water. How hard would it have been for them to fill up the bottle? I become aware of the dryness in my throat and mouth, the cracks in my lips. I've been moving all day long. It's been hot and I've sweat a lot. I do this at home, but there are always streams to drink from, or snow to melt if it should come to it.**

"Oh no, that's not good" Rue groaned hoping she would be able to find water in the arena.

**As I refill my pack I have an awful thought. The lake. The one I saw while I was waiting for the gong to sound. What if that's the only water source in the arena? That way they'll guarantee drawing us in to fight. The lake is a full day's journey from where I sit now, a much harder journey with nothing to drink. And then, even if I reach it, it's sure to be heavily guarded by some of the Career Tributes.**

"I don't think that's the intention but you never know what crazy ideas the gamemakers will dream up" Haymitch snorts disgusted.

**I'm about to panic when I remember the rabbit I startled earlier today. It has to drink, too. I just have to find out where.**

"Good deduction skills" Thresh compliments. He also looks less stressed knowing that there were other water sources to use.

**Twilight is closing in and I am ill at ease. The trees are too thin to offer much concealment. The layer of pine needles that muffles my footsteps also makes tracking animals harder when I need their trails to find water. And I'm still heading downhill, deeper and deeper into a valley that seems endless.**

**I'm hungry, too, but I don't dare break into my precious store of crackers and beef yet. Instead, I take my knife and go to work on a pine tree, cutting away the outer bark and scraping off a large handful of the softer inner bark. I slowly chew the stuff as I walk along. After a week of the finest food in the world, it's a little hard to choke down. But I've eaten plenty of pine in my life. I'll adjust quickly.**

Prim looks at me fondly along with Gale.

"Tough as nails, that's my Catnip" Gale leans over and ruffles my hair, and I try, in vain, to hit his hand away.

**In another hour, it's clear I've got to find a place to camp. Night creatures are coming out. I can hear the occasional hoot or howl, my first clue that I'll be competing with natural predators for the rabbits. As to whether I'll be viewed as a source of food, it's too soon to tell. There could be any number of animals stalking me at this moment.**

"Maybe the rabbits are coming to take you out before you can hurt their friends" Finnick grins sarcastically

I roll my eyes, "Yes, that seems really likely, now shut up and let us read!"

**But right now, I decide to make my fellow tributes a priority. I'm sure many will continue hunting through the night. Those who fought it out at the Cornucopia will have food, an abundance of water from the lake, torches or flashlights, and weapons they're itching to use. I can only hope I've traveled far and fast enough to be out of range.**

"You can never really get away, the careers are hunters, you know that." Thresh growls

"And if you do manage to stay away, the gamemakers will force you to meet at one point, you know for good ratings and more entertainment." Gale spits out bitterly not liking the how high the satkes we stacked against me.

**Before settling down, I take my wire and set two twitch-up snares in the brush. I know it's risky to be setting traps, but food will go so fast out here. And I can't set snares on the run. Still, I walk another five minutes before making camp.**

"I smile, already knowing where I would be spending my night.

**I pick my tree carefully. A willow, not terribly tall but set in a clump of other willows, offering concealment in those long, flowing tresses. I climb up, sticking to the stronger branches close to the trunk, and find a sturdy fork for my bed. It takes some doing, but I arrange the sleeping bag in a relatively comfortable manner. I place my backpack in the foot of the bag, then slide in after it. As a precaution, I remove my belt, loop it all the way around the branch and my sleeping bag, and refasten it at my waist. Now if I roll over in my sleep, I won't go crashing to the ground. I'm small enough to tuck the top of the bag over my head, but I put on my hood as well. As night falls, the air is cooling quickly. Despite the risk I took in getting the backpack, I know now it was the right choice. This sleeping bag, radiating back and preserving my body heat, will be invaluable. I'm sure there are several other tributes whose biggest concern right now is how to stay warm whereas I may actually be able to get a few hours of sleep. **

The room lets out a low whistle and they clap their hands in admiriration.

"Dang I did not expect that." Finnick grinned

"Yup, she's half squirrel!" Prim beamed at me with pride

Rue was also smiling proudly; she had known that Katniss was special. Now everyone was getting to see that her talents went beyond her bow and arrow skill.

**If only I wasn't so thirsty . . .**

That dampened the mood slightly

**Night has just come when I hear the anthem that proceeds the death recap. Through the branches I can see the seal of the Capitol, which appears to be floating in the sky. I'm actually viewing another screen, an enormous one that's transported by of one of their disappearing hovercraft. The anthem fades out and the sky goes dark for a moment. At home, we would be watching full coverage of each and every killing, but that's thought to give an unfair advantage to the living tributes. For instance, if I got my hands on the bow and shot someone, my secret would be revealed to all. No, here in the arena, all we see are the same photographs they showed when they televised our training scores. Simple head shots. But now instead of scores they post only district numbers. I take a deep breath as the face of the eleven dead tributes begin and tick them off one by one on my fingers. **

Everyone is silent and not breathing wondering who they lost.

**The first to appear is the girl from District 3. That means that the Career Tributes from 1 and 2 have all survived. No surprise there. Then the boy from 4. I didn't expect that one, usually all the Careers make it through the first day. The boy from District 5 . . . I guess the fox-faced girl made it. Both tributes from 6 and 7. The boy from 8. Both from 9. Yes, there's the boy who I fought for the backpack. I've run through my fingers, only one more dead tribute to go. Is it Peeta? No, there's the girl from District 10. That's it. The Capitol seal is back with a final musical flourish. Then darkness and the sounds of the forest resume.**

Everyone lets out a huge breath of air and Rue tears up slightly, I can't help but feel like someone just lifted a fifty pound weight off my shoulders. Unknowingly I had really started to care about the other tributes in the room. Which wasn't good, or safe.

**I'm relieved Peeta's alive. I tell myself again that if I get killed, his winning will benefit my mother and Prim the most. This is what I tell myself to explain the conflicting emotions that arise when I think of Peeta. The gratitude that he gave me an edge by professing his love for me in the interview. The anger at his superiority on the roof. The dread that we may come face-to-face at any moment in this arena.**

"Geez kitty you have crazy mood swings" Finnick sounded Baffled by all my different emotions.

"She's having an internal turmoil. She can't help it." Annie said in a soft motherly voice as if I was much younger than her. But the again when I heard her talk she did sound as if she was ten or more years older and smarter than I was

**Eleven dead, but none from District 12. I try to work out who is left. Five Career Tributes. Foxface. Thresh and Rue. Rue . . . so she made it through the first day after all. I can't help feeling glad. **

Rue beamed at me, and I smiled back. She really was a sweet girl Far to innocent to have to kill someone.

**That makes ten of us. The other three I'll figure out tomorrow. Now when it is dark, and I have traveled far, and I am nestled high in this tree, now I must try and rest.**

I snort to myself, like that was possible how was I supposed o sleep after all that had happened in one day?

**I haven't really slept in two days, and then there's been the long day's journey into the arena. Slowly, I allow my muscles to relax. My eyes to close. The last thing I think is it's lucky I don't snore. . . .**

The boys let out a chuckle and Johanna smirked at the idea of me loudly snoring in my sleep.

**Snap! The sound of a breaking branch wakes me. **

"Crap!" the room shouts. Well some say crap, others use more… choice words

**How long have I been asleep? Four hours? Five? The tip of my nose is icy cold. Snap! Snap! What's going on? This is not the sound of a branch under someone's foot, but the sharp crack of one coming from a tree. Snap! Snap! I judge it to be several hundred yards to my right. Slowly, noiselessly, I turn myself in that direction. For a few minutes, there's nothing but blackness and some scuffling. **

"Please let it be another rabbit." Prim whimpers

**Then I see a spark and a small fire begins to bloom. A pair of hands warms over flames, but I can't make out more than that.**

**Gale groans " no it's a human, only with the IQ of a rabbit"**

**I have to bite my lip not to scream every foul name I know at the fire starter. What are they thinking? A fire I'll just at nightfall would have been one thing. Those who battled at the Cornucopia, with their superior strength and surplus of supplies, they couldn't possibly have been near enough to spot the flames then. But now, when they've probably been combing the woods for hours looking for victims. You might as well be waving a flag and shouting, "Come and get me!" **

"EXACTLY!" everyone yells, even Effie is shaking her head at the stupidity of some competitors. Didn't they watch the old games enough to know the basics of surving?

**And here I am a stone's throw from the biggest idiot in the Games. Strapped in a tree. Not daring to flee since my general location has just been broadcast to any killer who cares. I mean, I know it's cold out here and not everybody has a sleeping bag. But then you grit your teeth and stick it out until dawn!**

"If she gets me killed then I am so going to hunt her down in the afterlife" I growl. I wanted to yell at the unknown person in the book. Honestly! When people are fighting for their lives and want to kill you, you don't tell everyone exactly where you are and invite them over for a bonfire!

**I lay smoldering in my bag for the next couple of hours really thinking that if I can get out of this tree, I won't have the least problem taking out my new neighbor. My instinct has been to flee, not fight. But obviously this person's a hazard. Stupid people are dangerous. And this one probably doesn't have much in the way of weapons while I've got this excellent knife.**

Everyone chuckled again at my odd thoughts. Prim was shaking her head unsure whether to reprimand or laugh at what was going through my head.

**The sky is still dark, but I can feel the first signs of dawn approaching. I'm beginning to think we — meaning the person whose death I'm now devising and me — we might actually have gone unnoticed. Then I hear it. Several pairs of feet breaking into a run. **

"And here they come," Johanna groans, waiting for the inevitable.

**The fire starter must have dozed off. **

"Idiot" is heard echoing around the room

**They're on her before she can escape. I know it's a girl now, I can tell by the pleading, the agonized scream that follows. Then there's laughter and congratulations from several voices. Someone cries out, "Twelve down and eleven to go!" which gets a round of appreciative hoots.**

"Ok she may not have been smart, and she may have brought that fate upon herself but the way they treated her death just isn't right!" Rue yells angrily. I agree, The girl had probably just been cold and wanted to get warm, and for that huge mistake she had been killed. No matter how stupid her survival skills were, it didn't permit that kind of end.

**So they're fighting in a pack. I'm not really surprised. Often alliances are formed in the early stages of the Games. The strong band together to hunt down the weak then, when the tension becomes too great, begin to turn on one another. I don't have to wonder too hard who has made this alliance. It'll be the remaining Career Tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4. Two boys and three girls. The ones who lunched together.**

"Yeah because that's fair. Cowards!" Prim hissed

**For a moment, I hear them checking the girl for supplies. I can tell by their comments they've found nothing good. I wonder if the victim is Rue but quickly dismiss the thought. She's much too bright to be building a fire like that.**

"Thanks Katniss." Rue smiles at me looking happy at the praise

"**Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." I'm almost certain that's the brutish boy from District 2. **

"What a gentleman." Gale says sarcastically.

**There are murmurs of assent and then, to my horror, I hear the pack heading toward me. **

"Noooo" the room groans

"Katniss the odds do not seem to be in your favor" Effie sighs her lips in a slight frown from worrying.

**They do not know I'm here. How could they? And I'm well concealed in the clump of trees. At least while the sun stays down. Then my black sleeping bag will turn from camouflage to trouble. If they just keep moving, they will pass me and be gone in a minute.**

"One can hope." I whisper "but if they do see me I'm as good as dead"

Prim whacks my arm lightly "don't say that! You hid yourself really well they won't see you!" she tells me with as much confidence as she can muster.

**But the Careers stop in the clearing about ten yards from my tree. They have flashlights, torches. I can see an arm here, a boot there, through the breaks in the branches. I turn to stone, not even daring to breathe. Have they spotted me? No, not yet. I can tell from their words their minds are elsewhere.**

"Thank goodness" Rue mumbles

"**Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"**

"**I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."**

"**Unless she isn't dead."**

"**She's dead. I stuck her myself."**

"**Then where's the cannon?"**

"**Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done."**

"**Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice."**

"**I said she's dead!"**

"They don't seem to get along very well do they?" Annie questioned

"Nope!" Finnick replies cheerfully "but that's all the better for Katniss. Maybe they'll end up fighting each other."

"That would be the ideal situation." Cinna agreed

**An argument breaks out until one tribute silences the others. "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"**

"Finally." Johanna sighed

"Yeah they need to get away from the tree your in" Prim smiled at me

**I almost fall out of the tree. The voice belongs to Pee****ta.**

**A/N finally I finished this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the reason I managed to finish this! I loved hearing you comments and nice thoughts! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Hopefully within a week or so, I will try to update faster, it really isn't fair to make you guys wait so long and I feel so guilty when I do take like a month break :/ but thank you for reading please keep reviewing ( even though I don't deserve it) and reviewers will get fresh baked cupcakes from Peeta!**


End file.
